


glory

by icecreamhour



Series: hockey au [5]
Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hockey, Anal Sex, Angst, Happy Ending, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, sports performance anxiety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:55:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 62,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22844413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icecreamhour/pseuds/icecreamhour
Summary: jaebeom never thought of anything else besides hockey. he'd grown up in the shadow of his father, wondering if he could ever live up to the name on the back of his jersey.jinyoung was just trying to get by. hockey was his way to escape, and provide a future for himself with the one thing he knew he was good at.--aka hockey rivals lim jaebeom and park jinyoung
Relationships: Choi Youngjae/Jackson Wang, Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung
Series: hockey au [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1635892
Comments: 66
Kudos: 184





	1. one

**Author's Note:**

> hockey au is here!  
> this is a very loosely based omgcp au (a webcomic about hockey) you don’t need any prior knowledge of the comic or hockey to read!
> 
> also, officially, if you played in the chl/major junior hockey league you lose NCAA division I eligibility, but, this is fiction so we’ll let it slide just once. 
> 
> this fic also explores a bit of complicated parent-child relationships re: jaebeom and his parents  
> \--
> 
> small mention of one-sided mark/jaebeom. not major enough to tag. 
> 
> i also have a short hockey glossary in the endnotes, for future references.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> timeline wise, this chapter takes place before [vegas lights](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22752541) and [we're all not here for nothing. ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22728085)
> 
> there are alcohol mentions in the beginning and end of the chapter. it's mostly all of the other characters around jinyoung and jaebeom who are drinking, but not incredibly heavy.

**Summer, 2017**

“There’s a Stanley Cup winner in the house!!!” BamBam shouts. He’s drunk off his rockers, and running over to the front door. 

Jaebeom panics for just a tiny moment, thinking that his parents had shown up to use the cabin, even though they said they were going to Europe for the summer. He told them he was going to spend some time alone, maybe go on a fishing trip at the lake, but Jaebeom had completely left the part that he’d invited his entire college team for a week of partying. 

When Jaebeom follows after a drunk BamBam, he’s surprised to see Jinyoung standing on the porch, with a Golden Knights baseball cap pulled over his head. 

“Hey,” Jinyoung smiles. “Did you miss me?” 

“What are you doing here?” Jaebeom hisses, and pulls him inside the cabin. It’s a mistake, because the rest of the boys start crowding Jinyoung, trying to get a selfie with him. 

Even though Jaebeom is closest to Jackson on the team, he’d never told him the full story of juniors and the draft. He never even told him about Jinyoung, and that they used to date. If what they had could even be called dating, as teenagers. 

Jaebeom drags Jinyoung away from the party, and up to the master room upstairs. Jaebeom ignores the _ooo’s_ coming from Yugyeom and Bambam through the blaring music. Jaebeom figures that after all this is over, they’ll be too drunk to remember, and wake up to the surprise of seeing pictures of Jinyoung on their phones. Once they finally make it upstairs, Jaebeom closes the door behind him and locks it. 

“Getting straight to the point now, are we?” Jinyoung asks, crossing his arms. 

“Bullshit,” Jaebeom replies. “We both know why you’re here.” 

“Vegas got word that you’re shopping around for teams,” Jinyoung shrugs. He uncrosses his arms, and moves toward Jaebeom. He’s inching closer, and Jaebeom finds his back pressed against the door. Jinyoung moves one of his arms forward, and leans his hand against the door, right next to Jaebeom’s shoulder. “We want to collect.” 

“I’m not for sale,” Jaebeom scoffs. “You can’t buy me.” 

“That’s why they sent me,” Jinyoung says, voice oozing with confidence. “I know money can’t sway you.” 

“I have enough money,” Jaebeom says, avoiding eye contact with Jinyoung.

“The hockey prince doesn’t need any money,” Jinyoung replies. “I told them there were other ways to convince you.” 

“Like what?” Jaebeom says, finally looking Jinyoung in the eyes. 

Jinyoung doesn’t answer, and buries his face into Jaebeom’s neck. Jaebeom exhales, and can smell the alcohol from the party on himself. He didn’t drink, but BamBam had managed to spill beer onto his white t-shirt. It’s still clinging uncomfortably on him, and even closer now that Jinyoung starts pressing soft kisses against the side of his neck. 

“Maybe this will convince you,” Jinyoung says, moving forward to press a kiss against the side of Jaebeom’s jaw. Jaebeom moves his hand to hold the back of Jinyoung’s neck, and ends up knocking his baseball cap completely off. “What do you want?” Jinyoung says, breathing against his neck. 

It doesn’t take much for Jaebeom to move against the door, and his dick starts to feel painfully hard against his jeans. 

Jinyoung moves his hand down, gripping Jaebeom through his jeans. 

“You’re so hard already,” Jinyoung says, and kisses Jaebeom’s neck again. “Has college really been that dry for you?” 

“Shut up,” Jaebeom grunts, but his body moves, grinding down onto Jinyoung’s hand. “Get on your knees.” 

Jinyoung kneels down in front of Jaebeom, and pins his hips against the back of the door. He takes his time, unzipping Jaebeom’s pants and dragging his boxers down. 

Jinyoung wraps his hand around the base of Jaebeom’s dick, and looks up at Jaebeom through his eyelashes. 

He keeps eye contact, and Jinyoung drags his tongue slowly across the top of Jaebeom’s slit. 

“Fuck,” Jaebeom groans, and grabs at the long ends of Jinyoung’s hair. “Get on with it already.” 

Jinyoung doesn’t waste anymore time, and sinks his perfect pink, plush lips further down Jaebeom’s length. Jinyoung starts to build up an even pace, bobbing his head and teasing Jaebeom with his hand at the base. Jinyoung hollows his cheeks, creating the perfect suction, and Jaebeom can’t tear his eyes away. 

Jaebeom can’t stifle his moans any longer, not caring if anyone from the party can even hear them. He grips the back of Jinyoung’s neck, encouraging him to take him even deeper. 

Jinyoung moves his hand from the base of Jaebeom’s cock, and pulls down Jaebeom’s boxers even further. He guides Jaebeom close, and starts to work his mouth around Jaebeom’s dick faster. Jinyoung spreads Jaebeom’s cheeks, and teases a finger along the entrance of Jaebeom’s hole. 

It’s too much at once, and Jinyoung looks up again at Jaebeom, moaning around his dick. His pace starts to get sloppier, and Jaebeom knows he’s not going to last any longer. 

“Fuck—” Jaebeom tries to warn Jinyoung, slightly tugging on the ends of Jinyoung’s hair, but Jinyoung swallows around him. Jinyoung pulls off, with spit and the rest of Jaebeom’s cum dripping down his chin. Jinyoung wipes the loose drops off his chin, and sucks on his fingers, still maintaining eye contact with Jaebeom. 

“Was that convincing enough?” Jinyoung asks, wiping the rest of the spit from his bottom lip, dripping down onto his chin.

“I—fuck,” Jaebeom says, trying to get himself together. He pulls his pants back up, not even caring about the mess. “I’m not signing.” 

“Seriously?” Jinyoung says, getting up from his knees. “You know no other team wants you. They think you’re a liability.” 

“That’s not true,” Jaebeom stutters. “I’ve been getting offers.” 

“From _dead end_ teams,” Jinyoung says, drawing emphases on the word _dead_. “You’re never going to get anywhere unless you sign with us.” 

“I never asked for your help,” Jaebeom scoffs. 

“You’re backed into a corner,” Jinyoung pulls Jaebeom away from the door, and pins him against the free wall. “You think that other teams will see you still have worth?” Jinyoung’s raising his voice, and Jaebeom wants to bite back. 

“You think you’re hot shit, acting like you can come in here and tell me what I want?” Jaebeom spits back. “You don’t have any idea what it’s like being me.” 

“You think I don’t feel that pressure, too?” Jinyoung shouts back. “I have the entire weight of a franchise on my goddamn shoulders, I’m carrying this entire team on my fucking back.” 

“I—” Jaebeom’s frozen. He’d never thought about it like that. He always thought Jinyoung embraced his role on the team, taking every public relations opportunity to talk about how lucky he was to even be there. It was all for show, just another thing for the cameras. Jaebeom never knew how good he could be at faking it, too. 

“What else do you want me to do?” Jinyoung asks, his voice pleading and desperate. “I miss you.” Jinyoung confesses, and buries his head against Jaebeom’s chest. “I miss you.” 

Jaebeom doesn’t know what to say, other than rub circles onto Jinyoung’s back. They stay like that for a while, and Jaebeom wraps both his arms around Jinyoung. Jaebeom loses track of time, and Jinyoung’s sniffling against Jaebeom’s beer stained t-shirt. The music blares from the party downstairs that all the songs begin to fade into each other. 

When Jinyoung finally calms down, he pushes back from Jaebeom. He collects his hat off the floor, and places it on top of Jaebeom’s head. Jinyoung drags it down against Jaebeom’s forehead, and taps down on the bill of the hat before turning away. 

“Good luck with whatever you’re doing,” Jinyoung says, with his back facing Jaebeom. “I’m sure you’ll do great with any team, either way.” 

Jinyoung turns the handle of the door, and when it swings open, Jaebeom doesn’t expect someone to be standing there. 

It’s _Mark_ , out of all people, standing in the hallway, leaning against the wall. He looks small, and Jaebeom wonders how much of their conversation he even heard. 

“I’ll see you when I see you, Jaebeom,” Jinyoung shouts over the music, and heads downstairs back to the party. 

“Jaebeom,” Mark starts, looking at him with concerned eyes. “Are you..?” 

“I don’t want to talk about it,” Jaebeom says, glaring at Mark. “I don’t know what you heard, but I don’t want to talk about it.” 

“But—” 

Jaebeom doesn’t listen to anymore of what Mark has to say, and slams the door closed. He’ll regret it in the morning, but he’d rather be alone. 

* * *

@ **doublebbam** : hahaahahahah! Met some dude who won the stanley cup or somethign! 

@ **yugyeom5** : whoa met a legend … he knocked over bam’s drink on me 

@ **jwang** : i ‘m snmashed .. got a pic with some famous hockey dude everyngone lovs i forgot his name hahaha 

@ **markt88** : everyone at this party is way too drunk?? But we met jaebeom’s bff, i guess 

@ **yjotter** : wtf i touched a stanley cup winner 

@ **markt88** : oh… have you ever heard something you weren’t supposed to hear? 

* * *

**May, 2018**

@ **NHLRumors** : Just got word that Jaebeom Lim is signing today with the Bruins. More updates to come. 

REPLIES 

@ **limxb** : i’m so happy! Remember when his dad brought him on the ice as a baby when he won with the bruins? 

@ **bosbruinnorth** : isn’t this guy old news? Thought he dropped off the face of the earth and the draft. Didn’t know he played college

@ **b1989:** what rock are u living under? Lim took the terriers to nationals

@ **limxpark** : ??? ya’ll omg??? Does this mean we’ll get to see Jinyoung and JB playing on the same ice again???/ 

@ **jpparkpeach** : omg the shippers are at it again, smh. 

* * *

# JAEBEOM LIM SIGNS WITH BOSTON BRUINS

The most anticipated signing of Boston University star Jaebeom Lim has finally arrived. After dropping out of the 2014 draft, where Lim was projected to go #1. Lim disappeared and later resurfaced at the Boston University campus that Fall, where he joined the Terriers. Lim led the team to back to back National Championships. 

Lim’s father played with the Boston Bruins from 1993-2000. The Bruins are excited to continue the family legacy and have been looking forward to signing Lim since his college season ended. 

Lim will join the team next season. 

More updates to come. 

* * *

**VEGAS**

“Dude, did you hear about Lim?” Hyunwoo asks while taping his stick. 

“No, what happened?” Jinyoung replies, tapping his stick against Hyunwoo’s ankle. 

“Funny, thought you’d be the first to know.” Hyunwoo comments. 

“Cut the bullshit, Shownu,” Jinyoung says, and for good measure, taps his stick against Hyunwoo’s ankle, again. 

“Lim signed with the Bruins,” Hyunwoo answers, and gives Jinyoung a pat on the back before scurrying out to head to the ice. 

“Well, fuck,” Jinyoung mutters to himself. He’s about to throw his stick down onto the floor, but this isn’t his home locker room. Jinyoung doesn’t need the extra rumors to stir things up, and especially when Jaebeom’s the number one news piece right now. 

Jinyoung sighs, and figures he might as well get over it. Jaebeom never talked to him again after the draft, and he never told him about going to BU, either. Jinyoung was always sidelined when it came to news about Jaebeom. It was mostly funneled through the Lims, who still speak to him on the phone every other week. It’s not a regular appointment, but after the draft four years ago, the Lims probably figured that Jinyoung needed it. 

He doesn’t. 

Jinyoung tried to not take his negative energy to the ice, but it’s difficult. He tends to let his emotions get the best of him while he’s playing, getting a little too scrappy and heated. It lets him make the shots. 

He didn’t win the Calder Memorial Trophy for nothing. 

Jinyoung was supposed to go second in the draft. He was supposed to end up in Seattle. Jinyoung had already prepared himself for it, managing to get some contacts through the Lims. What no one expected, was Jaebeom dropping out of the draft entirely. 

The day before the draft still gives Jinyoung nightmares. It haunts him, and Jinyoung wonders if this is how exactly Jaebeom felt, with the constant pressure and anxiety to perform. If Jinyoung doesn’t give his team and coach the results that everyone wants, he wonders if he’s disposable. Jinyoung still has a year left before the no trade clause in his contract kicks in, and even though he’s the captain, he’s on edge. 

Jinyoung had to carry Vegas out and on to their first Stanley Cup win. They built an entire team around him, named him captain, and put all of that on the weight of a 19 year old kid. 

He doesn’t deserve it, though. Jinyoung never deserved it. Jinyoung knows it’s not supposed to be his. It always belonged to Jaebeom. The number one pick, the calder, the cup. 

* * *

# VEGAS GOLDEN KNIGHTS KNOCKED OUT IN THE SECOND ROUND OF PLAYOFFS 

The results came to a shock after the Golden Knights took it all the way to the conference finals last season. Captain Jinyoung Park went down in the second period, but the injury didn’t look too severe. 

The Golden Knights are still the team that ended with the most points during the regular season, winning the Presidents’ Trophy. 

More updates covering the Stanley Cup playoffs to come. 

* * *

“Jinyoung—“ A reporter asks, “Any thoughts on your former junior hockey teammate signing with the Bruins?” 

“Figured that would come up at some point,” Jinyoung says, flashing a fake smile. “I’m proud of him. He’s staying true to the Boston Legacy.” 

“How do you think you’ll match up next season?” The reporter presses. 

“We’ll take it one game at a time, I guess,” Jinyoung shrugs. It was his automatic response to anything, and Jinyoung figures he already gave them one good soundbite. 

“Think you can take your team to the playoffs again, next season?” A different reporter asks. 

“Anything is possible.” Jinyoung says casually. “If anyone can do it, my team can.” 

* * *

@ **limxpark** : EEEE did ya’ll hear that? jinyoung said he was proud of jb ;_;

@ **jpparkpeach** : the shippers, i’m telling you. jb and jinyoung played together years ago and just because they could pass the puck without looking ppl think they’re soulmates

@ **limxb** : i’m just happy for both of them.. jinyoung is doing rlly well, no one takes their team to a stanley cup win in their first season like that 

@ **jpparkpeach** : @ **limxb** i agree. 

* * *

**BOSTON**

“Congratu-fucking-lations, jbone,” Jackson says, raising up his milkshake high and proud. “For a second, I thought you were going to sign with the Canucks.” 

“ _Please,”_ Mark scoffs. “As if our jbone would ever.” 

“Can we please stop calling him jbone, I’m trying to eat my dinner,” BamBam says, with a mouth full of waffle. 

“Hockey nicknames are forever,” Jackson plops down his milkshake next to BamBam, and gently pats his head. “If you were on the team you’d still be BamBam, though.” 

“Hockey nicknames are so uninventive,” BamBam sighs. “jbone? wanger? tuna, otter and yugs?” BamBam shrugs. “Where’s the creativity?” 

“You hit your head on the ice one too many times—“ Yugyeom shakes his head. 

“How about that Park sound bite though,” Mark pipes in. “Said he was proud? Come on, last time we saw him was when he crashed that party at Jaebeom’s summer house.” 

“Can we not talk about that?” Jaebeom asks. 

The party was always at the back of his mind. It was only last year, when Jinyoung came to visit. It was summer, and Jaebeom had invited all of his favorite college teammates to his parent’s cabin. 

They’d always send someone familiar. Someone you know. The NHL got word that Jaebeom was looking around for teams, and of course, Vegas wanted to collect. Vegas wanted what was rightfully theirs. It also didn’t hurt that the Lim and Park one-timer was legendary in their junior hockey days. Everyone wanted to see them back on the ice together. It just wasn’t going to happen. 

It was a bad mistake on Jaebeom’s part, inviting Jinyoung up to his room. The cabin got a little too crowded, since everyone wanted to take a picture with a Stanley Cup winner. 

The TV in the cafe is blaring, and they just so happen to be playing hockey highlights from the Golden Knights game. It knocks Jaebeom out of his head.

Jaebeom watches the screen, and out of habit, he’s looking for Jinyoung in every frame. The scrappy left winger who was better in every way that Jaebeom wasn’t. He used to think that maybe, if he didn’t drop out of the draft, maybe Jinyoung would’ve gone first anyway. 

“Sick goal,” Yugyeom comments. “I don’t know how he gets around their defense like that.” 

“Yeah,” Jaebeom murmurs. “He’s good at that.” 

“In the latest hockey news—” the Reporter’s obnoxiously loud voice now blares through the diner. “Jaebeom Lim just signed with the Bruins. Is this a good decision?” 

“I don’t know, John,” the Other reporter pipes in. “Kid had to drop out of the draft a few years ago. Couldn’t keep his head in the game. If anything, it’s the Bruins liability—” 

“Yo!” Jackson yells over at Benny, the diner owner. “Turn that shit off!” 

Without another word, Benny, as nice as he is, shuts off the large TV in the diner. 

“Hey,” Mark says, grabbing Jaebeom’s hand. “You good?” 

Jaebeom’s changed. He’s well adjusted, he’s not that angry kid anymore that he was in juniors. He would be lying if he said he still didn’t feel the pressure, the one he’s had since birth, of living up to his father’s name. 

“I’ll get going first, yeah?” Jaebeom replies, and pats Mark on the shoulder on his way out of the booth. 

Jaebeom leaves the diner alone, walking down the street with his hands shoved in the pockets of his thin hoodie. It wasn’t too cold, now that spring is decently warm. He’ll have to face the guys back at the Haus, but Jaebeom settles on keeping himself holed up in his room until the next morning. He just wants to be alone for a minute. 

He gets back at the Haus within no time, chucking his shoes off in the doorway, and ignoring some of the other guys on the team he wasn’t that close with. Sure, Jaebeom had been unanimously voted captain two years running, but Jaebeom wasn’t going to be close with the guys who sold pictures of him to the press. 

Jaebeom makes the short trip upstairs, and closes the door to his room behind him. He shares a bathroom with Jackson, and for good measure, locks the door so Jackson won’t be able to press him. 

Jaebeom just wants silence. 

He places his large, over the ear headphones on his head, and lays down on his bed. Jaebeom’s room is a bit cramped, having tried to fit a full sized bed in a tiny room. In a few weeks, he’d be moving out, mostly likely back to his parents for a bit, and starting his summer training regimen. 

It just doesn’t feel real. 

The Bruins actually wanted him. 

It was a shock, mostly since Jaebeom spent most of the year talking to Seattle, LA, and even fucking _Toronto_. The Bruins were the last on his list that he’d expected to be courted on a silver platter. 

Jaebeom moves over to his side, and curls up against himself. He closes his eyes, and dreams about the NHL. College hockey wasn’t bad, but Jaebeom was ready to prove to everyone that he was ready. On his own terms. He’s the one who gets to decide, and he’s in control of where he ends up. Jaebeom isn’t sure how a young, 18 year old him would’ve held up in Vegas. 

It’s inevitable that his mind wanders to think about Jinyoung. He’d gotten everything Jaebeom ever wanted. The first pick, the calder, and a cup all in his first season. Vegas built their entire team around him, and during his first year Jaebeom couldn’t help but hold some sort of grudge against him. 

When Jaebeom had the time to actually talk to someone about it, he started to let go of all the negative feelings. Jinyoung hadn’t asked for those things, and he probably wasn’t even thinking of Jaebeom when it all happened. 

Jaebeom plants his face into the pillow and passes out. 

* * *

“Brah,” Jackson says, poking at Jaebeom’s nose. “You awake?” 

“Ugh,” Jaebeom squints, and scrunches his nose up. “I am now.” 

“Just wanted to make sure you were,” Jackson smiles. He’s huddled next to Jaebeom on the bed, and not so surprisingly wearing just his boxers. 

“Can’t you just sleep in your own bed?” Jaebeom groans. “I thought I locked the door.” 

“The bathroom door, yeah,” Jackson replies. “I came through the window.” 

“Naked?” Jaebeom asks. 

“Half the entire school has already seen me naked,” Jackson says back. “Whatever, just let me cuddle you before we have to be adults and shit.” 

“Fine,” Jaebeom mumbles, and lets himself be cuddled by Jackson. At first, when he and Jackson were the two scared freshmen together, he didn’t expect for them to end up being such good friends. 

Jaebeom didn’t participate in the freshmen hazing ritual, mostly because the upperclassmen were terrified of Jaebeom’s father bringing down hell on the terriers. Jackson was his roommate in the dorms, and Jackson was freezing so Jaebeom reluctantly let him sleep in his bed. 

The annoying part is, Jackson is still there, four years later. 

“You know you like being babied,” Jackson coos. “Just go back to sleep.” 

Jaebeom can’t fall back asleep, mostly because his body is like clockwork and gets up every day at 6am to go for a jog. He carefully peels himself out of Jackson’s arms, and changes into his jogging gear. He doesn’t normally wear headphones, and Jaebeom quietly tip toes his way out of his room, hoping that Jackson doesn’t wake back up. 

“I hear you, you know.” Jackson mumbles against the pillow. “Fine, go be healthy.” 

Jaebeom laughs, and closes the door behind him with a _click_. 

He bends over in the hallway, and quickly tightens up his laces before heading downstairs. 

“Oh, hey,” Mark says, coming out of his room. He lives just across from Jaebeom. 

“Hey,” Jaebeom says, finally standing up straight. “You going to make breakfast?” 

“Yeah,” Mark replies. Jaebeom can see the blush on his cheeks, going slightly red. 

“Save me some for when I get back?” Jaebeom asks. 

“Of course,” Mark nods. “I’ll see you later.” 

Jaebeom heads down the stairs and right out the door, not bothering to bring his keys with him. Most of the team was either still lazing around, or last minute booking it to the library to study for finals. 

Jaebeom follows the path to the quad, watching all the frazzled students walking by with hands filled with coffee cups and index cards. For the most part, Jaebeom was done with finals with the exception of a few papers to turn in that required minor edits. It still didn’t feel real that Jaebeom was graduating, and moving on to play professional hockey. 

He had the chance to sign two years ago— He’d gotten an offer from the Canucks. Jaebeom never saw himself in Vancouver, and given his chances, the place where Jaebeom was in two years ago was nowhere near as good as he was now. 

Boston may be the place where his dad built a family legacy, it also happened to be the place where Jaebeom found a great support system within his college team. A place where Jaebeom felt like he belonged, and didn’t constantly compare himself to his teammates. 

Jaebeom circles back around the quad, and back to the Haus. He makes it in little to no time, and once he opens the front door, the rest of the Haus finally seems awake. 

“Bam,” Jaebeom nods, seeing him slouched over the kitchen table. As the team manager, he didn’t have a room in the house, mostly because he hadn’t been granted dibs yet. That was going to change today, though. 

“What?” BamBam groans. “I had to walk all the way here from the dorms just so I could get breakfast.” 

“You have my dibs,” Jaebeom says, and pats BamBam’s shoulder before sitting across from him. He knew Jackson had given Yugyeom dibs just a few weeks earlier, and it would be awful to make BamBam wait any longer.

“Mm,” BamBam mumbles against his arm. 

Mark places a plate of scrambled eggs on the table, and Jaebeom takes one of the forks and taps it against the table. 

“Wait—” BamBam says, sitting up. “Did you just—” 

“Yes,” Jaebeom nods. “Go run and tell Yugyeom.” 

“Jaebeom, you’re the best,” BamBam exclaims, nearly knocking over the kitchen table to give Jaebeom a hug. “I can’t believe Jackson made Yugyeom do his laundry for two months just to get his room.” 

Before Jaebeom can reply, BamBam’s already dashing out of the Haus with a piece of toast in his mouth. Yugyeom had a final exam— So Jaebeom bets that BamBam is running off to go meet him in front of his class. 

“Wow, you’re way too nice,” Mark comments, taking the seat BamBam previously occupied. “I made Youngjae wash the dishes for a month before I gave him dibs.” 

“It’s weird, isn’t it?” Jaebeom says around a mouthful of eggs. “We’re really leaving.” 

“I’ll still be around,” Mark replies. “I got a job offer nearby.” 

“Oh? No moving back to LA?” Jaebeom asks. He’d always assume that he was, given how he complained about the weather every year. 

“So you better get me some season tickets, or something,” Mark jokes. 

“WAG section?” Jaebeom chirps back. 

“Please, if anyone’s going to be the WAG, it’s me,” Jackson says, plopping himself on the chair closest to Jaebeom. He’s still only wearing his boxers. “I’m going to catch the puck that Jaebeom will throw into the crowd, just for me.” 

“Shut up,” Jaebeom laughs. 

“Honestly, Jaebeom,” Jackson says, holding up the piece of toast, as if to make a point. “The way you handle your stick is so sexy.” 

“Your hockey boner is showing,” Mark giggles, and launches a piece of his eggs right at Jackson’s toast. 

“I’m going to miss you guys,” Jaebeom says, completely out of nowhere. He was never going to get this same closeness with his new teammates. Ones who understood him and were actually interested in getting to know who Jaebeom was outside of his father 

“Don’t get sentimental on me now, jbone,” Jackson pouts. “I’ll only be at Yale law, and it’s not that far away.” 

“I’ll probably be living within a one mile radius of you,” Mark says, smiling and squeezing Jaebeom’s hand over the table. “I won’t miss a game.” 

“I’ll come down whenever I want,” Jackson says, resting his head against the table. “Don’t count me out just because I’m going to become a fancy lawyer.” 

“So you’ll be my training buddy for the summer?” Jaebeom chirps. 

“Jaebeom,” Jackson says, looking seriously at Jaebeom. “I love you, you’re my best friend, but if you really expect me to go jogging with you and doing heavy weight training at six in the morning…” Jackson trails off. “I’m not doing that.” 

“You should keep drinking your shakes, though.” Jaebeom laughs. 

“I guess having abs isn’t _bad_ ,” Jackson sighs wistfully.

“Do you have a place squared up already, Mark?” Jaebeom asks, changing the subject. 

“I’m currently trying to close on a place,” Mark shrugs. “Let’s hope they’ll come through.” 

“I got a place,” Jaebeom says, shrugging. “We could live together, if you wanted.” 

“No way,” Mark says, dropping his fork. “They’re letting you live alone in your first year?” 

“Well, I told them I’d be living with my parents, but they won’t know,” Jaebeom smiles. “Honestly, this rookie stuff is bullshit.” 

“When do you move in?” Mark asks. 

“Not until August, maybe.” Jaebeom answers. “Still spending most of the summer with my parents,” Jaebeom complains. “Any of you up for coming to their anniversary party at the end of the month?” 

“Count me in,” Jackson says, slapping his hand against Jaebeom’s back. “Your mom has the best parties, and the best food.” 

“You sure you want us there?” Mark asks. 

“I think I might just need a bit of support,” Jaebeom shrugs. “Don’t tell Yugyeom and BamBam though, you know they can’t handle being around that many hockey legends at once.” 

“Is Youngjae coming?” Jackson asks. 

“No,” Jaebeom shakes his head. “He’s doing this summer program for physical therapy.” 

“Oh,” Jackson replies, sounding a little disappointed. 

“It’ll be fun,” Jaebeom says, not sounding too sure of himself. “We’ll graduate, then we’ll party.” 

His parents are holding an anniversary party mostly because Jaebeom told them he didn’t want one for his graduation. They did what he asked, but Jaebeom has a feeling they’re going to turn it into a celebration of both. 

The thing is, Jaebeom didn’t plan on going to college for all four years. Jaebeom planned on going for two, at best, but as always, life doesn’t work out as Jaebeom planned. 

* * *

**VEGAS**

Jinyoung spared no expense when it came to his Vegas home. He lived in a fancy suburb, slightly out of the city. He’d grown tired of the party days on the strip, and nothing was really that fun, especially since he didn’t drink. When he went out with his other teammates, he faked it. Pretending that his drink was a rum and coke, or just plain sparkling water with enough ice cubes and an umbrella propped in it that everyone was too drunk to notice. 

So, Jinyoung bought a house in the suburbs. It was in a neighborhood close to some of the other players, but not too close that he’d hosted many parties. Most of the guys preferred to be on the strip, even if it did cause a little controversy. 

It’s just that the four bedroom, three bathroom home was a little too big for one person. 

Jinyoung hosts a few rookies, but most of them end up staying with the more seasoned NHL guys with families. It’s a better adjustment and there’s more home cooked meals, given that Jinyoung only has a meal service. 

He packs away his home, since he’s heading off to Philadelphia for the summer. Jinyoung has grown used to the heat of desert, but he prefers summers in Philadelphia with his family. 

It’s odd, the fact that Jinyoung, at best, only gets to spend three months out of the year with his family. He hasn’t really lived at home for that long since he was 16 and off playing junior hockey. 

He’s packing away his suitcase, and Jinyoung notices his phone vibrating off the counter. He pauses, and picks up the phone to see the _Lims_ flashing across the screen. 

“Hey,” Jinyoung says, sounding awfully cheerful. “How are things?” 

“I should be asking you, considering you just got knocked out of the playoffs.” Jaebeom’s dad laughs. “It’s too bad, kid. I was betting on you.” 

“Yeah, yeah,” Jinyoung asks. “I only need to win one more cup to catch up to you, old man.” Jinyoung laughs. 

“So,” he starts, “We’re having an anniversary party this summer. We want you to come.” 

“Does Jaebeom know you’re inviting me?” Jinyoung asks. 

“It’ll be fun,” Jaebeom’s father insists. “Back to the old days for you kiddos.” 

“Sure,” Jinyoung says, trying not to sigh into the phone. “Give the Mrs. my best.” 

“Sure will, kid,” Jaebeom’s father replies. “I’ll email you the details. It’s in Boston, in two weeks.” 

“Alright, see you there, Eliminator,” Jinyoung says, laughing slightly. It’d been an old joke, because that’s what everyone called him during his glory days in the league. When Jinyoung first introduced himself, he’d called him _Mr. Eliminator_. 

“Take care, kid.” 

Jinyoung wonders if Jaebeom knows that his parents call him regularly. It’s weird, being friendly with your ex-boyfriend’s parents, especially when said parents don’t know that you ever dated. 

If what they did was ever called dating. 

Back in juniors, Jinyoung would take anything that Jaebeom ever gave him. Jinyoung had stars in his eyes, and if he knew what love was at that age, he definitely thought he was in it with Jaebeom. 

But he was blinded. 

The winning streak, being neck and neck with points, Jaebeom’s growing jealousy settling in wasn’t great to deal with. He pushed, and pushed, wondering at what point and how far Jaebeom would go just to get Jinyoung out of the way. Jinyoung wasn’t allowed to have anything, because they belonged to the prince. 

* * *

**BOSTON**

“Jaebeom, do you mind going with your father to the airport?” his Mom asks. She’s busy with a clipboard in her hand, directing people to arrange the decorations and plates around the house. 

“Sure,” Jaebeom shrugs. It beats staying at home, feeling like he’s just getting in the way. He’d just graduated two weeks ago, and was mostly sitting around at home, cheating on his diet before he had to go back into summer training. 

He gets into the car with his dad. It’s a large, roomy SUV that Jaebeom never liked. He mostly sits in silence as his dad drives. They don’t talk that much outside of hockey. Jaebeom wonders if both of their brains are meant to be this awkward, just two hockey robots who communicate with each other through sport. 

Jaebeom scrolls through his phone, and watches as the messages in the group chat start to flood across his screen. Yugyeom and BamBam ended up going back home to New York for the summer, so both of them wouldn’t have been able to make it to the party, anyway. 

“You’ll get to see some of your friends today,” Jaebeom’s dad comments, and peeks one look at him before staring back at the road. “It’ll be like old times.” 

“Jackson stayed the night at our house,” Jaebeom says, deadpan. “I see them every day.” 

“Oh?” Jaebeom’s father says, sounding a little surprised. “Did your mom not tell you?” 

“Tell me what?” Jaebeom huffs. 

“We’re going to pick up Jinyoung at the airport.” Jaebeom’s father informs him. “Right now.” 

“Stop the car,” Jaebeom says, trying to open the door of the car. “I’m not going.” 

“We’re in the middle of the freeway, don’t be ridiculous,” Jaebeom’s father replies. “It’ll be nice for the two of you to catch up. Your mom and I call him a lot.” 

“I didn’t know you spoke that frequently,” Jaebeom frowns. “Whatever. I’m going to take a nap.” Jaebeom says, closing his eyes. “Wake me up when we get home.” 

Jaebeom’s father says something inaudible, but Jaebeom ignores it. He doesn’t actually fall asleep, and is awake the entire time while his dad drives to the airport. It’s awkward and humiliating, mostly because Jaebeom didn’t know any of these things. 

He wonders how long his parents have been talking to Jinyoung. Since the draft? Before the draft? And how often do they even speak? It makes sense now, though. Jinyoung had texted him before it hit major news outlets that Jaebeom had committed to BU. He didn’t realize that he’d found out because his parents have been relaying information the entire time. 

When Jaebeom’s father rolls up to the airport, Jinyoung insists on doing everything. He carries his own suitcase and puts it into the trunk of the SUV, and even insists on driving. It was Jinyoung’s shtick, always playing the perfect friend role. 

He drowns out the conversation that Jinyoung and his father have, and actually falls asleep against the window. 

When they get home, Jaebeom feels his father nudging him from the backseat. 

“Wake up, kid,” his father laughs. “You’ve got drool on your chin.” 

“Gee, thanks, dad.” Jaebeom grumbles, wiping off the spit off his chin. It’s awkward, because Jinyoung is in the front seat, maintaining eye contact with Jaebeom as it happens. 

“I’m going to call an uber,” Jinyoung says, pulling up his phone. “My hotel isn't too far from here.” 

“Nonsense,” Jaebeom’s father says, knocking down Jinyoung’s phone. “You’re not staying at a hotel. You’re staying on the third floor.” 

“I don’t want to over step,” Jinyoung says, still looking at Jaebeom. “Especially if you have more guests over.” 

“Jackson and Jaebeom are fine sharing a room,” Jaebeom’s father insists. “The more, the merrier.” 

Jaebeom’s father doesn’t stick around after that, and gets out of the car in a hurry to help Jaebeom’s mom with the preparations. Jaebeom tries not to sigh too loudly, and he unbuckles his seatbelt. 

“I’m sorry, by the way.” Jinyoung says, his voice hushed. “Your dad ambushed me.” 

“You’re not alone,” Jaebeom laughs. “He ambushed me too.” 

“How have you been?” Jinyoung asks. 

“Fine,” Jaebeom shrugs. “I have a bachelor’s degree now.” 

“Oh,” Jinyoung chirps. “Educated and in the NHL.” 

“I’m not in the NHL yet,” Jaebeom says. “I’ll see you on the ice in October.” 

“Prepare to lose,” Jinyoung says confidently. “It’s the Golden Knights’ year.” 

“I’ll get your stuff,” Jaebeom says, opening the door to the car. He steps down, and tries to hurry, beating Jinyoung to open the trunk of the car. 

“I can carry it,” Jinyoung says, trying to take the handle from Jaebeom’s hand. 

“I got it,” Jaebeom insists, rolling the bag along the driveway. “Your injury didn’t look too good.” 

“That was weeks ago,” Jinyoung says, trailing behind Jaebeom. “I’m fine now.”

“Wow,” Jaebeom comments, opening the door to the house. “Look at us, having a civil conversation for once.” 

“I’m on my best behavior.” Jinyoung says, crossing his heart. “I don’t want to disappoint your parents.” 

“So we can agree to be civil for the weekend?” Jaebeom asks, getting ready to carry Jinyoung’s suitcase up the stairs. 

“It can be done,” Jinyoung replies, following after him. 

The trek to the third floor is silent, other than the sounds of the plates being arranged and the catering staff setting up the tables in the backyard. Jaebeom can hear the sound of his mom’s voice echoing through the halls, and once Jaebeom passes the second floor, Jackson is finally coming out of Jaebeom’s room. He’s shirtless, but he still has more clothes on than he did before. Jackson has actual shorts on, and it’s progress.

“Oh, hey,” Jackson says, nodding at Jaebeom. “You’re back.” 

“I’m back,” Jaebeom replies, pressing his lips into a small smile. “I just have to take this up to the third floor.” 

“I’ll come with,” Jackson smiles, and follows behind them up to the third floor. 

The third floor was nothing impressive, just a solo guest room with its own bathroom. The only con was that the room didn’t have a door. Jaebeom actually preferred to stay there, since his childhood bedroom still gave him unpleasant feelings. He’d snuck up there yesterday when Jackson was asleep, and then went back down in the morning before Jackson even woke up. 

Jaebeom sets the suitcase down next to the bed. The three stand there a little awkwardly, and Jackson’s looking at Jaebeom with big obvious eyes, like he’s asking to be introduced. 

“Jackson, this is Jinyoung.” Jaebeom says, motioning them to get closer together. “I’m sure you remember meeting last year at the cabin.” Jaebeom tries to make an effort to smile, because all things considered, Jinyoung used to be his best friend. 

“I remember him from the party,” Jinyoung nods, and shakes Jackson’s hand. “He was drunk and then he took a picture of me?” 

“I don’t even remember that,” Jackson laughs. “Must’ve been pretty drunk.” 

“Yeah,” Jaebeom nods. “Everyone was. Except for Mark.” 

“You weren’t drunk either,” Jinyoung comments. 

“Obviously,” Jackson butts in. “He doesn’t drink.” 

“Is it getting a little hot in here?” Jaebeom asks, to no one in particular. “I should get my mom to turn up the air conditioning.” 

“It’s fine,” Jackson insists. 

“That’s because you’re naked, like, half of the time.” Jaebeom says. “I’ll just go downstairs. Mark’s supposed to be here soon.” 

* * *

Mark arrives at the party when it’s in full swing. A bunch of old NHL guys came, and a lot of random friends and family. The house gets a little suffocating, since the heat seems to be a little too much today. Jaebeom prefers to hang out in the backyard, and takes small sips of his sparkling water while he watches everyone socialize. 

Jinyoung was always good at it. Jaebeom watches him as he talks to every single one of his father’s old NHL buddies, and it seems like most of them are talking to him about his playoff run. They’re a lot of apologetic smiles, and Jaebeom swears most of these guys are saying ‘sorry about the playoffs.’ 

Jackson and Mark are around somewhere, schmoozing with some NHL guys or someone else who Jaebeom can’t keep track of. There’s too many people at the party, and Jaebeom’s just glad his parents didn’t spring a surprise graduation party about him after all. 

He’s hiding in the bushes, sitting in the grass and pulling the ends of it out. Jaebeom’s a little bored, and he figures that no one can see him from the house. 

“Can we talk?” Mark asks, voice muffled. 

Jaebeom perks his head up, mostly because it didn’t seem like the question was directed at Jaebeom. He looks around, and sees Mark talking to Jinyoung just by the glass door. 

He watches, and Jinyoung nods. 

They walk further into the backyard, and sit at one of the random tables that was now empty due to the summer heat. 

“I don’t like you,” Mark says bitterly. Jaebeom can’t see his face, since he’s got his back facing towards Jaebeom. 

“I don’t even know who you are,” Jinyoung scoffs. 

“I know who you are,” Mark lowers his voice. “You’re a terrible friend.” 

“To who?” Jinyoung asks. “To Jaebeom?” 

“You know what I’m talking about.” Mark says, voice stern. “At the party—” 

“I don’t see how this relates to you,” Jinyoung says, looking at Mark in disgust. Jaebeom’s never seen him look this angry, and Jaebeom’s been on that end of it too many times. “You weren’t supposed to hear that.” 

“Jaebeom’s my friend,” Mark defends himself. “It relates to me.” 

“This is none of your fucking business,” Jinyoung glares. “There’s a lot of things you don’t know about me, or Jaebeom.” 

“I don’t have to know you to know you’re an asshole,” Mark laughs, but there’s nothing funny about it. “Why are you even here?” 

“I don’t owe you my life story,” Jinyoung says, rubbing the palm of his hand against his forehead. “You’re giving me a headache.” 

“Good,” Mark replies. “Guess you don’t mind if I do this, then.” 

Jaebeom watches as Mark stands up from his chair, and proceeds to dump the contents of his beer bottle onto Jinyoung’s head. It looks bad, and from the looks of it, it’s the entire bottle. 

“What the _fuck_ ,” Jinyoung hisses with anger. “What is your problem?” 

“I told you,” Mark shrugs. “I don’t like you.” 

Jaebeom decides he’s had enough, and gets up from his hiding place in the bushes. He grabs Mark’s hand, and knocks the beer bottle to the ground. 

“That’s enough, Mark.” Jaebeom tells him. “Go back inside and cool down.” 

“But—” 

“Go back inside,” Jaebeom says, keeping his voice calm. The last thing he wants to do is cause a scene at his parent’s party. “Go find Jackson.” 

Mark complies, and Jaebeom watches as Mark goes back inside, closing the glass door behind him. 

The combination of the summer heat and the beer that’s just been poured everywhere is enough for the smell to make Jaebeom want to puke. He’s never smelled anything that strong, and it’s starting to give him a headache because he doesn’t drink. 

“Beer is so disgusting,” Jinyoung says, trying to dry his own hair on the dry ends of his t-shirt. “This is why I don’t drink.” 

“You don’t drink?” Jaebeom asks, sounding a little surprised. He was sure Jinyoung was all over the papers somewhere, photos of him on the strip with the rest of the Golden Knights when they had a big party. 

“No,” Jinyoung answers, and shakes his hair out. It’s still wet, and Jaebeom feels a little bad. He never asked Mark to do that. 

“I’m sorry about Mark,” Jaebeom mumbles. “I didn’t know he was planning on doing that.” 

“Yeah,” Jinyoung laughs. “Some friends you have.” 

“Let’s get you cleaned up,” Jaebeom replies. “I’ll get you a new shirt.” 

“No, I’ll get it.” Jinyoung insists. 

“How about we just go together?” Jaebeom asks. “This party sucks.” 

“It’s your party,” Jinyoung says, pointing over at Jaebeom’s house. 

“It’s my parent’s party.” Jaebeom deadpans. 

Jinyoung finally breaks, and starts laughing. Really laughing. The crinkles form by his eyes, and he’s laughing so hard that he goes back to his old habit of covering his mouth. 

“Was it really that funny?” Jaebeom shoots back, smiling at Jinyoung. 

“A little,” Jinyoung says, still laughing. “Let’s go get that shirt.” 

Jaebeom weaves his way through the crowd of the party and makes his way up to the third floor. It was completely empty, and the air was a lot cooler once they started getting higher up the house. His mom must’ve taken his word and turned up the air conditioning once more bodies started piling into the house. 

Jaebeom trails after Jinyoung, and they make it to the third floor. The windows are open, and the breeze of the warm summer air starts to fill up the room. 

“Let’s hope I packed enough,” Jinyoung jokes, and puts his suitcase onto the bed to zip it open. The luggage is spread out, and once Jinyoung opens the pockets, Jaebeom notices there’s not a single item of clothing in sight. 

It’s filled with random items of what looks like a bunch of wrapped boxes and random socks stuffed in between to act as padding.. 

“Well,” Jinyoung says, scratching his forehead. “I definitely did not grab the right suitcase this morning.” 

“You can borrow my clothes,” Jaebeom says. “Just take a shower and I’ll bring you some fresh ones.” 

“I’m sorry about this,” Jinyoung sighs, flopping onto the bed. “I didn’t mean to start drama. I really meant it when I said I'd be on my best behavior.” 

“I think it was Mark’s fault, not yours,” Jaebeom assures him. “I’ll go talk with him once you’re cleaned up.” 

Jaebeom goes back down to the second floor, and goes to his room to find clothes that will fit Jinyoung. Even though Jinyoung filled out over the years, Jaebeom’s shoulders were still a lot wider. Jaebeom rummages through his drawers, and he manages to find a t-shirt from his first year at BU, with _BU Hockey_ written across the front. He finds a random pair of shorts and boxers, and tucks them under his arm to carry them back upstairs. 

Jinyoung’s in the shower now, and Jaebeom places the clean clothes onto Jinyoung’s bed. 

Jaebeom goes back to the second floor, and texts Mark to meet him in his room. 

He waits in silence, tapping his hand against his thigh. The party’s starting to quiet down, since most people have started to leave. Jackson was staying the night again— and Mark was going back to L.A. to see his family before starting his new job. 

“Hey,” Mark says, knocking on the open door. 

“Sit down,” Jaebeom pats the space on the bed next to him. 

“I’m sorry,” Mark sighs. “I didn’t mean to get so angry.” 

“It isn’t me you should be apologizing too,” Jaebeom replies. “But thanks.” 

“How can you be okay after all of this?” Mark asks. 

“I know we’ve been on a team together for four years, but you don’t know everything about me,” Jaebeom tells him. “It’s just… I don’t want any of you or the guys on the team to see that ugly side of me.” 

“We’re your friends, Jaebeom.” Mark replies. “We wouldn’t have seen you any different.” 

“I know that now,” Jaebeom sighs. “I’m just not ready to talk to you guys about it yet.” 

“We’ll be around when you’re ready,” Mark says, and reaches over to grip Jaebeom’s hand. 

“Am I…” Jinyoung knocks at the door. “Am I interrupting something?” Jinyoung asks. 

“No,” Mark shakes his head. “I was just saying bye,” Mark says, getting up from the bed. “I’m sorry about the beer, by the way. It was shitty of me.” 

“Wouldn’t be the first time I got a glass thrown in my face,” Jinyoung jokes. “No harm done, I probably would’ve done the same.” 

“I’ll see you in August, Jaebeom.” Mark says, and waves goodbye. He walks past Jinyoung at the door, and Jaebeom watches as Mark disappears back downstairs to the party. 

“August?” Jinyoung asks, leaning against the door. 

“We’re going to be living together.” Jaebeom tells him. 

“Oh,” Jinyoung replies, raising an eyebrow. “Are you two…?” 

“No, god,” Jaebeom shakes his head. “The team doesn’t even know I’m not straight.” 

“Wait, so Jackson doesn’t either?” Jinyoung says, looking even more confused. “I thought that you guys like, jerked each other off.” 

“What?” Jaebeom replies. “What makes you even think that?” 

“He did come out of your room shirtless,” Jinyoung points out. “He also told me that you let him sleep in your bed for like, four years.” 

“Strictly platonic cuddling,” Jaebeom says, crossing his arms. 

“So there was never a whole, ‘bro’s helping out bro’s’ kind of deal?” Jinyoung asks, moving his hand in a jerking motion. 

“Shut up,” Jaebeom says, trying to hide his embarrassment. “What about you? You look awfully close to that giant dman.” 

“We tried to, once.” Jinyoung says, shrugging. “I think he’s more into other people…” Jinyoung trails off, and he looks directly at Jaebeom. “I haven’t really, with anyone, since you.” 

“And you said I was having a dry spell,” Jaebeom says, completely surprised. “I haven’t either.” 

“Should we go back down to the party?” Jinyoung asks, pointing towards the stairs. “I’m sure your dad’s looking for you. Or maybe Gretzky.” 

“You go ahead,” Jaebeom waves him off. “You’re way better at this socializing thing than I am.” 

“Alright,” Jinyoung replies, and heads back down to the party. 

Jaebeom gets up from the bed, and moves forward to close the door to his bedroom. It clicks shut, and Jaebeom goes back to lie on the bed. It had been replaced years ago with a queen size, an upgrade from his small twin as a teenager. He closes his eyes, trying to drown out the sound of the party. Jaebeom must be more tired than he thought, because once he’s comfortable, he dozes off. 

* * *

Jinyoung goes back to the party, alone. He feels a little off, wearing a BU Hockey t-shirt, and shorts, while everyone is wearing fancy, rich people summer clothing. Jinyoung feels like he’s gone through a time machine, like he’s a teenager spending the summer with Jaebeom’s family, and meeting all the hockey legends he never thought he’d see. 

“You’re back,” Jackson says, walking up behind him. He places a hand on Jinyoung’s shoulder, and it feels a little too comfortable for someone he’s only met twice. 

“Yeah,” Jinyoung replies. “Had to change.” 

“I heard about Mark,” Jackson says, offering a glass of champagne to Jinyoung. “Didn’t know he’d react like that.” 

“No, I don’t drink,” Jinyoung shakes his head, refusing the drink. “What do you mean, react like that?” Jinyoung asks. 

“I think it’s a bit obvious Mark has a huge crush on Jaebeom,” Jackson says casually, and takes a sip of the champagne. “It’s like, painfully obvious. But Jaebeom is straight, so.” 

“Does Jaebeom know?” Jinyoung asks. 

“No,” Jackson groans. “You know Jaebeom, he’s oblivious to this kind of stuff.” 

“Yeah…” Jinyoung replies, and he trails off to go find some hockey players to socialize with. “I’ll catch up with you later?” 

“Sure, sure.” Jackson nods, taking another sip of his champagne. “Have fun.” 

When Jinyoung has to socialize, he doesn’t know what part of his brain switches, but Jinyoung automatically becomes the most friendly person in the room. He’s talking to random people from the Boston staff, and he’s friendly with almost every hockey player in the room. It’s easier to be friendlier off the ice, without the high of the emotions of the game. 

He makes his rounds around the room a few times, sipping on sparkling water in a champagne glass. After a while, people finally stopped offering him something to drink. He’d had no issues with alcohol, but solely as a personal preference. Jinyoung was never fond of the taste, and he wasn’t going to start now, especially as an athlete. 

The party starts to slowly die out, and the last guests linger. Jinyoung starts helping Jaebeom’s mom clean the house, and Jackson ends up chatting with Jaebeom’s dad at one of the empty tables. 

“How was the party?” Jaebeom’s mom asks. 

“It was fun. I had a good time.” Jinyoung replies. 

“What happened to your clothes?” she asks, pointing at Jaebeom’s BU hockey t-shirt. 

“Mark accidentally spilled his drink on me,” Jinyoung lies. “Then when I went to get a new shirt, I ended up taking the wrong luggage full with gifts for my mom and sisters.” 

“Oh, that’s unfortunate.” Jaebeom’s mom sighs. “Why don’t you go rest up? I’ll put Jackson to work.” 

“No, I’ll help,” Jinyoung insists. “It’s the least I can do if you’re letting me stay here.” 

With a bit more pestering, Jinyoung ends up helping Jaebeom’s mom clean the entire house. It didn’t take long, since most of the catering service had cleared out the tables and plates. All Jinyoung had to do was collect some leftover trash, and he was done. 

The house is strangely quiet and empty now. Jinyoung noticed that after Mark left, Jaebeom never came back down from his room to the party. He’d missed the cake— his parents had ordered one that was topped with strawberries. Jinyoung figures he didn’t need to worry about missing it, since he’d seen Jaebeom’s mom save a piece for him in the refrigerator. 

By the time everything is cleaned up, Jaebeom’s parents are already heading off to bed. Jackson sticks around to do some work on his laptop— something about following up with his family’s law firm, Jinyoung couldn’t remember. 

Jinyoung retires to the third floor, going up the long stairs for the last time for the day. 

He flops onto the bed, and lays on his stomach. It’s really the first time he’s had a break since being knocked out of the playoffs. Jinyoung was so busy squaring away his house for the summer, that he’d never taken the time to get some actual rest. He’s supposed to fly back to Vegas tomorrow night, Philadelphia the next day, and then his real vacation can begin. 

Jinyoung scrolls idly through his phone, looking at his twitter feed. He never even tweets, but most of the time he just uses it to scroll through hockey highlights because the videos were better than on instagram. 

He rolls over onto his back, and starts watching the game two highlights. Jinyoung doesn’t care about either team in the finals, but he doesn’t mind if he gets to watch some good hockey. Jinyoung turns down the volume, and watches in the quiet. 

Jinyoung only hears noise when Jackson comes back upstairs, and Jinyoung hears the low murmurs of his conversation with Jaebeom. It goes quiet again, and Jinyoung assumes that everyone’s gone to bed. 

It’s just past 10, and Jinyoung still doesn’t feel tired, mostly because it was still early in Vegas. He tosses and turns, trying to find a comfortable position on the bed with his phone, but he has zero luck. 

Jinyoung just turns off the lamp, leaving one dim light from the inside of the open bathroom door on. Jinyoung always slept with the bathroom door open, and he had a nightlight in his bathroom at home in Vegas, too. 

He sits up on the bed, leaning against the headboard. It was useless, trying to get to sleep. 

“You’re still up.” Jaebeom says. He knocks on the side wall, since the room doesn’t have a door. 

“Why are you?” Jinyoung asks. He was surprised to see Jaebeom at all. From the looks of it, Jaebeom had just gotten out of the shower, with his hair still slightly damp and sticking to his forehead. “Wait, is that a—” 

“It’s a Golden Knights shirsey,” Jaebeom says, tugging at the bottom. “Also, I usually sleep up here. Jackson is an aggressive cuddler.” 

“You can sit here if you want,” Jinyoung says, patting the empty space next to him on the bed. “I doubt I’ll get to sleep anytime soon.” 

“Why can’t you sleep?” Jaebeom asks, and sits next to Jinyoung on the bed. It was only then, Jinyoung realized, that Jaebeom was only wearing a pair of boxers to go along with his shirt. 

“Time difference,” Jinyoung says. He tries to ignore the fact that Jaebeom is sitting a little too close to him, with their knees brushing against each other. 

“If you’re having trouble sleeping, maybe I can help.” Jaebeom says, and he moves over to sit on Jinyoung’s lap. 

Jinyoung’s caught off guard, because most of the time, he’s the one making the first move. 

“What did you have in mind?” Jinyoung asks, looking directly at Jaebeom’s eyes. 

Jaebeom doesn’t answer, and tilts his head down, meeting Jinyoung’s lips with his own. It’s soft, and unsure, and Jinyoung kisses him back. 

Jinyoung runs his hands against Jaebeom’s back, feeling the ends of his t-shirt. He breaks away from the kiss, and nestles his lips against Jaebeom’s neck. 

“Are you wearing my jersey number?” Jinyoung asks, breathing against his neck. 

“Yes,” Jaebeom answers. 

“Fuck,” Jinyoung says, and bites down on Jaebeom’s neck. 

Jaebeom grinds down into Jinyoung’s lap, and Jinyoung can feel his dick twitch against his shorts. The room suddenly gets way too warm, and it’s almost like Jaebeom can read his mind, with the way he’s scrambling to get Jinyoung’s shirt off. 

Jaebeom tries to take his own off, before Jinyoung stops him. 

“Keep it on,” Jinyoung says, tugging it back down. “Want to see my name on your back while I fuck you.”

Jinyoung rolls Jaebeom over, moving so Jaebeom is underneath him on the mattress. Jinyoung strips Jaebeom’s boxers off. Jinyoung wraps his hand around the base of Jaebeom’s cock, and strokes it lazily, watching as Jaebeom slowly starts to leak from the tip. Jaebeom moans loudly, and Jinyoung moves his free hand to cover Jaebeom’s mouth. 

“You have to be quiet,” Jinyoung says, and stops stroking Jaebeom’s dick. “This room doesn’t have a door.” 

“Please,” Jaebeom whines. “Just touch me.” 

“Move,” Jinyoung tells him. “Get on your hands and knees.” 

Jaebeom moves, and settles against the bed on his hands and knees. Jinyoung moves forward, grabbing Jaebeom’s hips. Jaebeom whines again, trying to grind his ass against Jinyoung’s crotch. 

“Lube?” Jinyoung asks. 

“In the drawer,” Jaebeom barely manages to breathe out. Jinyoung can tell he’s trying so hard to be quiet. 

“It’s okay,” Jinyoung says, reassuring him. He takes the lube out of the drawer, and uncaps the bottle. “You’re doing so good.” 

Jinyoung starts slow, pressing one of his fingers into Jaebeom’s hole. He works at a slow pace, keeping Jaebeom’s hips steady with his free hand. He can hear Jaebeom breathing louder, and trying his best not to make any noise. Jinyoung adds a second finger, and Jaebeom moves his hips back. 

“You’re so quiet,” Jinyoung says, adding a third finger. 

“Just fuck me already,” Jaebeom says, voice low. 

“Condoms?” Jinyoung asks. 

“I’m good,” Jaebeom answers. “I told you earlier.” 

Jinyoung uncaps the bottle of lube again, and squeezes a generous amount onto his hand. He teases Jaebeom again, rubbing his dick right against Jaebeom’s entrance, just to see if Jaebeom will get desperate and whine for him again. 

Jaebeom tries to press his ass against him again, and Jinyoung grips onto Jaebeom’s hips even harder. 

Jinyoung drags his tip against Jaebeom’s entrance, and slowly pushes himself inside. Jaebeom’s moans are stifled, and Jinyoung gives him a moment to adjust to the size. He moves forward slightly, and Jaebeom lets out a low moan, finally reaching a good angle. 

“Just move,” Jaebeom pleads. 

Jinyoung slowly builds up a pace, and steadily keeps his hands on Jaebeom’s hips. The headboard begins to rock against the wall, and the bed starts to squeak a tiny bit. 

Jaebeom is still, trying so, so hard to be quiet. 

“You feel so good,” Jinyoung says, breathing low. He moves his right hand, and presses it against the small of Jaebeom’s back. He looks right at his name and number printed across the back of Jaebeom’s t-shirt, and grips the bottom end of it. “So fucking good,” Jinyoung groans. 

Jinyoung picks up the pace, driving his hips forward and the headboard slams against the wall even harder. The only sounds in the room accompanied by skin slapping against skin, and both of their heavy, labored breaths. 

Jaebeom comes first, hands fisting at the sheets. He’s still so quiet, just like Jinyoung told him to be. Jaebeom’s wrecked, face against the sheets, and it doesn’t take long for Jinyoung to follow. Jinyoung rides it out, slowly moving his hips and softly whispering Jaebeom’s name against his neck. 

He collapses on top of Jaebeom, just laying there against the mattress. Jinyoung doesn’t pull out just yet, catching up with his breath. 

“I miss you,” Jinyoung confesses again. 

It takes him back to that night, last summer. When Jinyoung said all those things he wished he could take back. 

He pulls out, and rolls over to the side of the bed next to Jaebeom. They’re both tired and spent, and Jinyoung finds his towel from earlier on the side of the bed to clean Jaebeom off. 

Jaebeom’s looking at him, and for the first time, Jinyoung feels like he can’t get a good read on him. Or maybe Jinyoung never could— Jaebeom always kept him guessing, on his toes. It’s the first time he’d ever made a move on his own, and Jinyoung wonders how much of this is going to last. 

The push and pull, because Jinyoung would take whatever he could get. After all these years, maybe after all, he was still hopelessly in love with Jaebeom. 

Maybe Jaebeom just didn’t love him back. 

“This was a mistake,” Jaebeom finally breathes out. “I can’t—” Jaebeom looks away. “I can’t do this anymore.” 

“I’m getting pretty tired of this,” Jinyoung says, trying to not to raise his voice. “You come to me, and it’s like you want me, but you don’t.” 

It was always like this, and Jinyoung fell for it, every time. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for those who were wondering what jaebeom's shirt at the end of the chapter looked like, you can find it [here](https://twitter.com/peachzoned/status/1232801282185818113).


	2. two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the events of [vegas lights](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22752541) take place during this chapter.

**BOSTON**

Jaebeom wakes up alone. Jaebeom has no reason to be upset about it, considering he was the one who told Jinyoung to leave. 

Jinyoung collected his suitcase in a rush, and left on the next flight he could buy out of town. 

The regret starts to sit in again. Jaebeom didn’t want Jinyoung to leave, but it’s like a switch turned on inside him, saying things he didn’t mean— just so he could hurt Jinyoung the way he hurt him. 

Everything was a competition. It was about who could push the other one further, and who could make the other one break. 

Back in juniors, Jaebeom was jealous. He was jealous because Jinyoung had gotten all the compliments, and all the praise from his father. Jaebeom knew that his dad was just trying to fill a role, one that Jinyoung didn’t have, because he didn’t have a father of his own to come to his own games. His father complimented everything, from his assists to the smart way that he plays on the ice. It’s not Jinyoung’s fault, but Jaebeom feels like everything comes easily to Jinyoung. Jaebeom has to work twice as hard, train twice as much, and it feels like Jinyoung just walked into the rink without a single thought about it. 

It was when the news came that they were projected to go number one and number two respectively, that was Jaebeom’s lowest point. It ate away at his gut, thinking about how maybe he’s not as good as he thinks he is. Maybe Jaebeom’s entire life has been a fluke up to this single point, or maybe his father’s name carried him all the way here. 

Everyone thought that Jaebeom was the one carrying the entire team, the C, and Jinyoung his A, but Jaebeom doesn’t know anymore. Was he the one who made Jinyoung look good, or was it the other way around? 

Jaebeom didn’t understand when Jinyoung told him that he missed him. Who did Jinyoung miss? Was it the person that Jinyoung thought he was, or was it just the idea of him? Jaebeom didn’t know how to differentiate. Jaebeom’s changed, or at least he thinks he has. 

He makes his way back down to the second floor, shuffling his way back to his room. Jaebeom slowly inches the door open, peeking inside just to check if Jackson’s asleep. He sees Jackson lying down on the bed, facing away from the door. Jaebeom takes this as his sign to go in, and carefully closes the door behind him with a small click. 

Jaebeom gets on the other side of the bed, and drapes the blanket over the both of them. He’s about to close his eyes and go to sleep, until Jackson rolls over. He was awake. 

“So,” Jackson says, looking at Jaebeom in the dark. “Is there something you want to tell me?” 

“God,” Jaebeom feels his face heat up, and he tries to hide his face behind one of the pillows in embarrassment. “You heard that?” 

“Kind of hard not to when the headboard is banging against the fucking wall,” Jackson comments, and yanks the pillow out of Jaebeom’s hands. 

“I thought I was quiet,” Jaebeom mumbles. 

“Yeah, you were,” Jackson says. “Jinyoung sure wasn’t,” he adds, with just a bit of disgust. “I didn’t need to hear my best friend getting his back blown out, although, I’m happy for you.” 

“He left,” Jaebeom tells him. 

“Wait—why?” Jackson asks, sounding confused. 

“I told him to leave,” Jaebeom says, hiding his face with the pillow again. 

“You know,” Jackson starts, “You probably think no one noticed, but I knew you were hung up on someone.” 

“What do you mean?” Jaebeom says, confused. 

“You’re drawn to him.” Jackson answers. “You always look for him.” 

“It’s not that simple,” Jaebeom says quietly. 

“Then make it simple.” Jackson sighs. “What’s there to lose?” 

“It’s me,” Jaebeom answers. “I can’t get out of my own head. I can’t stop being jealous about the things he has, like he took it from me, or something.” 

“He didn’t, though.” 

“There’s so much you don’t know,” Jaebeom buries his face into another pillow, trying not to cry. “You know I love hockey but it’s just… it’s just too much sometimes.” 

“You can tell me,” Jackson says, and cuddles Jaebeom closer to him. 

Jaebeom gives Jackson every detail about his insecurities, starting from when he was 12. It’s a rough time in any kid's life, but at that point, Jaebeom was losing sleep, thinking about his future. Instead of worrying about things that normal kids did, Jaebeom sat in bed each night, feeling like he failed. He analyzed every mistake he made on the ice, and worked himself too hard. It had shown, and Jaebeom had worked through the constant exhaustion and his own expectations to perform. 

His father never listened. He told him it was normal, that all kids felt nervous. He didn’t understand until it was too late. 

That’s when Jaebeom lets go. He tells him about the first time he met Jinyoung, on their first day at practice with their junior team. Jinyoung didn’t know who Jaebeom’s father was, and Jaebeom found himself gravitated towards him. It was only natural that they got along so well, and once they played on the ice together, it clicked like magic. 

Then the draft happened. Or didn’t happen. 

* * *

**August, 2018**

The rest of the summer goes by way too quickly. Once Jaebeom starts back on his diet, he’s working out almost everyday, trying to build his endurance. He was fit for college hockey, but getting ready for an 82 game season was different. The thought of going through a long playoff is also brutal enough, and Jaebeom tries to gain as much muscle as he can in the beginning of the season, before he gets too tired and loses it all at the end. 

August rolls around, and Jaebeom moves into his new apartment with Mark. It was newly remodeled, and close enough that Jaebeom had a short drive to and from practice and games. He lucked out, especially since it was a lot closer than his parent’s house. 

It takes an adjustment period, getting used to living with Mark. Jaebeom finds their dynamic shifting a little bit, different from when they lived in the haus together. It’s a lot quieter without the rest of the team around, and Jaebeom misses it, just a tiny bit. 

With Jaebeom’s training schedule, he’s so tired when he gets home, that he flops down on the couch. Jaebeom regulates his sleep schedule, and goes to bed at 8:30 every night, and wakes up at 6am for training. Jaebeom needs a schedule to follow it right down to every detail, or else he’ll mess up his training regimen for the summer. 

It also just happens that in a couple days, Jaebeom has to fly to Vegas for some gatorade sports camp. His agent managed to get some endorsements for him, but the only thing is that Jinyoung is going to be there, too. 

“When do you leave again?” Mark asks, setting the dinner plates on the table. They usually cooked together, no matter how tired they were. 

“In two days,” Jaebeom answers. “Not really looking forward to the Vegas heat,” Jaebeom complains. 

“I thought L.A. was bad when I went back,” Mark laughs. “It had me wishing for a Boston snowstorm.” 

“I still remember the first one you had here,” Jaebeom sets the forks down on the table, and starts plating all the food. “You didn’t even have a jacket, so everyone on the team had to let you borrow stuff.” 

“I learned my lesson,” Mark sighs. “I’m a Boston boy now.” 

“I miss the team,” Jaebeom says, sitting down at the table. “I can’t believe I miss living in a gross house with an entire hockey team.” 

“It’s definitely different,” Mark agrees. “It’s too quiet, and it’s too weird that Jackson isn’t here walking around naked.” 

“Can’t believe he had to go to Yale law,” Jaebeom mumbles. “What’s wrong with Harvard?” 

“His entire family went to Yale,” Mark reminds him. “Had to follow tradition.” 

“God, I’d do anything to trade for something with seasoning on it,” Jaebeom says, frowning. In comparison to Mark’s food, everything about Jaebeom’s food was unseasoned and bland. His cheat day was on Fridays, which so happened to be his favorite day of the week. “Can’t believe I chose to become a professional athlete.” 

“Hang in there,” Mark says. “Just eat more protein.” 

“Don’t ever say that again,” Jaebeom groans. “Ugh, I think I’ll go to bed early.” 

“I’ll take care of the plates,” Mark replies. 

“Are you sure?” Jaebeom asks. 

“Yeah, it’s fine.” Mark nods. “Just get some rest.” 

It doesn’t take long for Jaebeom to leave and get ready for bed. He doesn’t usually shower before bed, since he does after getting back from practice. He’s already so tired, that he barely manages to brush his teeth and make it into bed. 

Jaebeom’s room is a lot bigger, and a lot roomier than his old one at the haus. He admits that he does miss the loudness of living with the team— it lifted his mood sometimes, and got Jaebeom out of his head when it came to thinking about his game. As much as he complained, he also did miss Jackson coming into his room at random times just to cuddle. The bed felt a lot emptier, and Jaebeom just misses his friends. 

They all made a promise that they’d keep in contact, no matter how busy it got. The group chat was still active, but Jaebeom wonders how long it’ll last. He lives with Mark now, but Jackson’s in New Haven, and the rest of the guys are still in college. With all their schedules, Jaebeom doesn’t know how they’d make time to get together again. 

There was one day for sure, that they all promised. They’d be there for Jaebeom’s home opener with the Bruins. 

His parents were going to be there, but that wasn’t what was most important to Jaebeom. If he was being completely honest, he’d rather his dad not be there at all. Since he will be, Jaebeom knows it’s just going to turn into a father-son public relations opportunity and they’ll find a way to make money out of it. 

Most of the time, it just feels like his father will take any moment and make it about himself. It’s never about Jaebeom. It just reminds him of when he finished his first year at BU, and the entire team had a banquet. All the parents were invited, of course, and it turned into an event celebrating his father. 

Jaebeom just wonders if one day, he’ll get recognized for his own skill. Not for his name, and not for his legacy. It’s too tiring, even though Jaebeom has come to accept it. It'd be nice, just for once, to get praised without his name getting caught in the middle of it all. 

After tossing and turning, Jaebeom finally settles in bed, resting on his back. All he can do is close his eyes, and hope for a better season ahead of him. 

* * *

**VEGAS**

Jinyoung gets ready for his first day of gatorade camp. It’s the second year running, and this time, Jaebeom’s been invited. Now that he’s officially part of the NHL, Jinyoung is going to have to deal with seeing his face around a lot more often. Their team situation was ideal right now, given the fact that they only see each other twice in one season, unless they end up facing off during the playoffs. 

He’s just lucky that Hyunwoo is attending camp too. It’s hectic enough with a bunch of random guys from around the league, but it’s a lot easier when there’s a familiar face with the rest of the bunch. The camp isn’t too bad, but it’s just a lot more intense training, and silly exhibition games that no one is going to try too hard at. It’s pre-season, and no one is trying to hurt themselves. 

They all stay at a hotel near T-Mobile arena, and all the players are hosted at the Bellagio. It was all expenses paid, and no one had to share a room. 

Jinyoung just wonders who assigned the rooms, since he watches as Jaebeom walks right out of the room in the middle between his and Hyunwoo’s. 

They keep up a friendly act, just to save face. Most of the guys in the league even had the impression they were still friends, given the quotes they say about each other in interviews. It was only last week when Jinyoung had to read a bullshit article about Jaebeom finally joining his ‘best friend in the NHL,’ and how they both finally ‘made it to the show.’

The camp starts out in the weight training room. It’s mostly just doing intensive workouts and lifting. Everyone’s working on building muscle right before the season starts, and Jinyoung can’t help but notice how much more Jaebeom has filled out over the summer. His shoulders have always been wide— but when he actually takes the time to work out, they look even better. He tries not to watch, but Jaebeom is just _there_ , doing squats a few feet away from him, and wearing shorts that barely even cover his thighs. It’s obscene that he even wore those to the gym.

If anything, now Jinyoung was just as motivated to prepare his body for the upcoming season. He’d lost a lot of weight after the end of playoffs last year, and spent the summer gaining his muscle back. He cut his hair shorter, and Jinyoung was back to the top of his game. 

He notices that Jaebeom keeps working just as hard. Jinyoung was a good skater, but Jaebeom was the best. He’s faster on his feet, even though Jaebeom always told him he was better. 

Skating was never that hard, but Jinyoung had learned it a little later than everyone else. He didn’t start hockey as young as some of the other guys, namely Jaebeom. It was always his worst aspect of the game until Jaebeom helped him out during their junior hockey days.

They’re skating at the rink, just goofing around, filming and taking pictures for content to put up on twitter. Jinyoung’s juggling a puck with his stick, and Hyunwoo skates over, knocking it down. 

It manages to get captured on video, and Jinyoung’s ready to do more promotional work, until the gatorade staff make Jaebeom and Jinyoung go one-on-one, for their best friend piece. 

They haven’t seen each other since that night at Jaebeom’s parents house. 

Jinyoung puts on his best face, play fighting and goes on a friendly one-on-one with Jaebeom. Jinyoung guesses they must’ve played on the ice for ten minutes, because the longer they went on, it stopped being friendly. 

Jaebeom was taking it a little too hard, almost pushing Jinyoung into the boards. Jinyoung shoves back, and once the cameras stop rolling, Jinyoung tries to laugh it off to save face.

“Alright,” the gatorade staff tell them. “You’re done for the day.” 

Jinyoung takes off his bucket, and walks off the ice. He was sweaty, and his hair clinged uncomfortably against his forehead. He’s the first to hit the showers, and the first one to finish. He always hated the ones in the gym, mostly because the water pressure was never right. 

He puts on a fresh pair of sweats, and when he gets back to the locker room, Jinyoung notices Hyunwoo and Jaebeom talking. 

Jinyoung doesn’t know what to think, other than his brain screaming _Hyunwoo, you’re a traitor_ over and over again. Jinyoung pretends not to notice when he sees Jaebeom squeezing Hyunwoo’s arm, and vaguely hearing something about strength building tips from Hyunwoo. 

“We can meet at the gym and I can give you some more tips later,” Hyunwoo suggests. 

“That’d be great,” Jaebeom answers gleefully. 

“You can’t,” Jinyoung says, finally interrupting. “We have camp dinner later,” Jinyoung reminds him. 

“Oh,” Hyunwoo frowns. “Then maybe some other time, then?” 

“It’s cool,” Jaebeom says. “If not we can just catch up tomorrow during the weight training portion of camp.” 

“Yeah, see you later, Jaebeom.” Jinyoung says, not even looking at Jaebeom. It’s been a long day of pretending to be civil, and Jinyoung doesn’t know how long he can keep the act on for the day. 

Jinyoung collects his bags, and leaves the arena to make the short walk back to the hotel. 

The thing is, in Vegas, walking down the street wasn’t really a problem for a hockey player. It wasn’t really a problem, anywhere. If you really followed the sport, you’d get noticed. If Jinyoung was with the entire team, it would happen. Most of the time, he’s never been stopped. It’s funny, because his face is plastered on the side of the arena, and it’s one of the biggest photos on there. 

He enjoys anonymity— the tourists ignore him, and move on about their business. He makes it back to the hotel in no time, and tosses his duffle bag on the floor next to the door. 

Jinyoung falls onto the plush bed of the room, and lays on his back. His muscles ached just a little bit, since getting back into more intense training. He worked hard today, and Jinyoung closes his eyes. He figures that a nap can’t hurt, and doesn’t even bother setting an alarm. There were still a few more hours until they had to have camp dinner, and Jinyoung’s sure that Hyunwoo will wake him up. 

* * *

@ **limxb** : the content from gatorade camp is sooo cute, jaebeom looks like he’s having so much fun

@ **limxpark** : ????!! the one on one video they posted on twitter??????????/ JaEBEOM PLS PUSH HIM INTO THE BOARDS MORE OFTEN IF YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN

@ **jpparkpeach** : i can’t get one day of jinyoung content without ppl going feral over jaebeom

* * *

Jaebeom ends up sitting next to the dman from Jinyoung’s team during camp dinner— Jaebeom can never seem to remember his name, and at this point he’s too shy to even ask. It’s a plain meal, mostly because the players don’t want to indulge in a cheat meal before their usual cheat day. 

Jinyoung’s missing, and Jaebeom’s a little concerned. It’s not like Jinyoung to miss a meal, and he never even has cheat days. 

After dinner, Jaebeom takes up the task to bring Jinyoung a takeout container of unseasoned chicken breast, steamed vegetables, and plain white rice. The first day of camp was intense, and Jaebeom’s sure that Jinyoung will need it. 

Jaebeom had to admit— he had ulterior motives for this trip. He wanted to do something to make up for what he said to Jinyoung. Jaebeom just didn’t know how to put it in words. 

He makes his way back to the room upstairs, knowing that Jinyoung is just in the room next door. Jaebeom makes a fist, and knocks against the door. 

Jaebeom waits. A few seconds pass, and Jaebeom knocks again. 

It seems long, and Jaebeom starts to feel awkward standing in the middle of the hallway. He’s about to turn on his heel and leave to go back to his room, but suddenly, he hears the sound of the door opening. 

Jinyoung opens the door, and when Jaebeom gets a good look at him, it looks like Jinyoung just woke up from a long, accidental nap. His shirt is wrinkled, and his shorts are riding up on one of his thighs. 

“What?” Jinyoung mumbles, still half asleep. 

“I brought you dinner.” Jaebeom says, handing him the container. 

“Mm?” Jinyoung hums. “Bring it inside,” Jinyoung says, rubbing his eyes. Jaebeom figures he must be that tired. 

Jaebeom follows him into the hotel room. It’s the exact opposite of Jaebeom’s, and he places the takeout container on the counter. He watches as Jinyoung sits down on the bed, and rubs at his eyes again. 

“Okay,” Jinyoung mumbles. “I think I’m awake.” 

“Do you want to eat?” Jaebeom asks, nodding his head over at the counter. 

“Not yet,” Jinyoung replies. “How come nobody came to wake me up?” 

Jaebeom shrugs. He doesn’t know why, either. 

“Do you like Hyunwoo?” Jinyoung asks, completely out of nowhere. 

“Who?” Jaebeom says back. 

“You know,” Jinyoung says, and squeezes his own arm. “You asked him for strength tips.” 

“Oh,” Jaebeom shakes his head. “No.” 

“I thought you were messing with me,” Jinyoung says truthfully. 

“I wasn’t,” Jaebeom replies. “At least not in the way you thought I was.” 

“Like what, then?” Jinyoung asks. He’s leaning against his hands on the bed, and he’s looking at Jaebeom with curiosity. 

“Do you think I just wear these shorts on the regular?” Jaebeom asks, tugging on the fabric. They were at least one size too small, and barely covered Jaebeom, mid-thigh. He starts to walk closer to the bed, just slowly moving forward, step by step.

Jinyoung spreads his leg open just a little bit, and Jaebeom takes this as a sign to fit himself between them, standing in front of Jinyoung. 

“They are nice,” Jinyoung comments, and pulls at the end of Jaebeom’s shorts. “You wanted me to look today.” Jinyoung hums, still touching the fabric. 

“Did you?” Jaebeom asks. 

“I couldn’t stop thinking about you,” Jinyoung confesses. He shies away from Jaebeom’s stare, and moves both of his hands to grip Jaebeom’s thighs. “I always think about you.” 

“I want you,” Jaebeom says, gripping onto one of Jinyoung’s hands. 

It doesn’t take much for Jaebeom to set Jinyoung off. He’d done it before, just as easily. Jaebeom had bought the Golden Knights shirt with Jinyoung’s name on it a long time ago, and it was only a matter of time before he got an opportunity to use it. Jaebeom thought about putting it on the moment that Jinyoung walked into the house for his parent’s anniversary party.

This time, it was the shorts. 

“Let’s get more comfortable,” Jinyoung moves further back onto the bed, all while tugging on Jaebeom’s hips for him to follow. Jaebeom moves along, sitting on Jinyoung’s lap. His thighs are wrapped around Jinyoung, squeezing them closer together. “God, look at you,” Jinyoung grips onto Jaebeom’s thighs again, and squeezes hard. 

“I worked hard all summer for this,” Jaebeom says, voice quiet. He can already feel Jinyoung getting hard underneath him, and Jaebeom waits before he makes his move. 

“Mm,” Jinyoung hums. “I can tell.” 

“I want to try something different,” Jaebeom says, and tugs at the waistband of Jinyoung’s shorts. 

“What do you want, baby?” Jinyoung coos, and squeezes Jaebeom’s thigh again.

“Fuck my thighs.” 

Jinyoung reacts almost immediately, and pushes Jaebeom onto his back. Jinyoung’s movements are calculated, and he strips Jaebeom’s shorts off of him. They were so tight that Jinyoung managed to pull his boxers off with them. 

Jaebeom is already leaking at the tip, and Jinyoung moves down, and swipes his tongue across Jaebeom’s slit. It’s so slow, and Jaebeom barely manages to restrain himself from moving his hips upward. 

“Don’t tease,” Jaebeom whines. 

“Isn’t that what you did all day?” Jinyoung asks. “First, you make a show of yourself in the gym,” Jinyoung pauses, and pulls down his own shorts, just enough to drag his dick out. “Then you shove me into the boards.” 

“Then what?” 

“Then you started asking _Hyunwoo_ , out of all people, for strength tips.” Jinyoung answers. He grips the base of Jaebeom’s cock, and squeezes it, with just enough pressure, that Jaebeom squirms underneath him. 

He strokes Jaebeom slowly, and Jaebeom can’t help but whine. It’s so much, and it’s been so long, he just wants Jinyoung to wreck him. Jaebeom gets lost in the moment, thinking about how he wished he didn’t tell Jinyoung to leave that night. 

Jinyoung keeps up his pace, and Jaebeom is so, so close. Just as he’s about to lose his edge, Jinyoung stops completely, and leaves Jaebeom dry. Jaebeom feels a little colder now that Jinyoung temporarily moved away from him in order to get a bottle of lube. Jinyoung pulls it out from under the pillow, and Jaebeom stares at him with a questioning look. 

“Don’t act like you weren’t going to come to my room at some point,” Jinyoung says. He uncaps the bottle, and makes a mess of it, spreading the lube onto Jaebeom’s thighs. “Get on your side.” 

Jaebeom turns over, and Jinyoung movies in right behind him to spoon him. Jinyoung pulls Jaebeom closer, his chest pressing against Jaebeom’s back. It’s like Jinyoung is going slow on purpose this time, just because of what happened, just months ago. Jaebeom’s desperate to get off now, and he wraps his own hand around his dick, just to get some friction. 

Jinyoung finally squeezes Jaebeom’s thigh, moving it slightly so he can put his cock right between Jaebeom’s thighs. Jaebeom squeezes his thighs together, just a little bit, just to hear Jinyoung groan in response. He fucks Jaebeom’s thighs at an even pace, and Jaebeom times his own strokes to match Jinyoung’s.

“Your thighs,” Jinyoung pants against his neck. “So fucking perfect.” 

Jinyoung’s hot against his neck, his moans heading straight to Jaebeom’s ears. Jaebeom squeezes his thighs a little tighter, and in response Jinyoung fucks into them harder. Jinyoung places his hand over Jaebeom’s, wrapping his hand tighter and getting Jaebeom even closer. 

“Come on,” Jinyoung breathes against his neck. “Come for me.” 

Jaebeom leans his head back, falling against Jinyoung’s shoulder. He whines, sounding completely desperate, and without warning, comes all over Jinyoung’s hand. 

“Jaebeom,” Jinyoung groans. “You sound so good, just like this,” Jinyoung presses his face into Jaebeom’s neck, and Jaebeom can feel him starting to tense up. He’s so, so close. 

“Want you to fuck me next time,” Jaebeom says, voice low. 

“Fuck, Jaebeom,” Jinyoung moans, and finally comes all over Jaebeom’s thighs. His hips stutter, and Jaebeom rubs his thumb over the sensitive tip of Jinyoung’s cock. 

They take a few moments to catch their breath, and Jinyoung inhales Jaebeom’s scent. Jinyoung traces soft kisses down Jaebeom’s neck, and it’s so close and intimate. 

Jaebeom shifts, and turns to face Jinyoung again. He’s looking at him differently now. He looks a little sad, and Jaebeom brushes Jinyoung’s bangs off his forehead. Their breathing is quiet, and Jaebeom wonders what he’s thinking about now. 

“Will you stay?” Jinyoung asks. The confidence in his voice from earlier is completely gone. 

“Yeah, I’ll stay.” Jaebeom whispers. 

* * *

# BOSTON BRUINS OPEN SEASON VS WASHINGTON CAPITALS

On Wednesday, October 3, the Bruins will open the season against Stanley Cup Champions, the Washington Capitals at 7:30pm. The Bruins start the season on the road. The Bruins will return to TD Garden on Monday, October 8th at 7:30pm. 

* * *

@ **doublebbam** : wish i could go to dc :( 

@ **yugyeom5** : wishing the best former captain all the luck today! 

@ **jwang** : if only jbone had twitter… 

@ **markt88** : go bruins 

@ **yjotter** : i don’t care if i have class during the game i’m streaming in class!!

* * *

**WASHINGTON, D.C.**

The game is absolutely awful. The Capitals wipe the Bruins, and give their home crowd a game to remember. Capitals 7. Bruins 0. 

It’s the most brutal game that Jaebeom’s ever played in his life. He wasn’t producing, he wasn’t matching well with anyone on the team. It’s rough, because everyone expects something out of you for your first game. Jaebeom’s father scored a hat trick in his first. Jaebeom couldn’t even rack up one point. 

He watches the tape back, trying to figure out where he went wrong. Jaebeom was never quick enough during the situation of a game. In a shift that’s barely a minute long, there’s a lot of acting first and thinking later. Jaebeom reviews his one power play shift, the one where he missed the goal and the puck bounced off the post. 

Jaebeom always thought he had an advantage. Given the fact that he was ambidextrous, he could shoot with his left or right just fine. He guesses the goalie must’ve done his research, or Jaebeom still isn’t as good as he thinks he is. 

He’s mostly just disappointed in himself. 

Jaebeom’s phone has been buzzing off for the past half hour, mostly from the group chat. He’s ignored most of them, until he actually scrolls through his notifications to find a message from someone he hasn’t texted in years. 

**Jinyoung** : sorry about the loss. 

Jaebeom tries to type something back, and every time he settles on something, he deletes it. 

He hasn’t talked to Jinyoung since camp. Jaebeom had spent the rest of his time in Jinyoung’s hotel room, going back together after every long day at camp. Jaebeom never even slept in his own hotel room. They never spoke about it. It was like usual, going back to their pattern of sharing these moments and never talking about them again. 

**Jinyoung** : see you on the ice in a few weeks. 

Jaebeom locks his phone, and tosses it to the side of the bed. The hotel is quiet and empty, and Jaebeom has never missed a loud house of hockey boys more in his entire life. He curls up onto his side, and tries to go to sleep, but his phone buzzes again at his side. 

He picks it up, and sees _Jackson_ flashing across the caller ID. 

“Hi,” Jaebeom answers. 

“If I didn’t have an exam tomorrow I’d be driving to meet you in Boston,” Jackson sighs. “Tough game. But you did well either way.” 

“I didn’t,” Jaebeom says, almost whispering into the phone. “But thanks.” 

“Do you remember what you said to me, in our first year at BU?” Jackson asks. 

Jaebeom meets him with silence, not knowing what to say. It’s been so long that Jaebeom can’t seem to remember. 

“When I had my bad first game, you pulled me to the side and said, ‘one bad game doesn’t define you.’” Jackson tells him. 

“That was college,” Jaebeom chokes out. “This is the NHL.” 

“You know what someone told me today?” Jackson asks. 

“What?” Jaebeom answers. 

“Someone told me that I didn’t belong at Yale, just because my entire family went there.” Jackson replies. “They said I only got in because of my name, and that I wasn’t smart enough to get in.” 

“That’s a bunch of bullshit,” Jaebeom replies. “How could anyone say that to you? You graduated with honors while playing on a hockey scholarship.” 

“Do you see my point?” Jackson says back. “Jaebeom, you’re a great player. It was one game. You’ll get off your feet and you’ll do well in the next one.” 

“I miss you,” Jaebeom sighs. “I can’t believe I actually miss you sleeping naked in my bed.” 

“I’m still coming to stay on Sunday night for your game next monday,” Jackson reminds him. “Plenty of time for me to sleep naked in your bed.” 

“Thanks, Jackson.” Jaebeom says, now sounding a bit more confident. “Why was I the captain when you’re clearly way better at it than I am.” 

“Lawyer stuff,” Jackson replies. “But, I actually have to sleep. My exam is early tomorrow morning.” 

“Alright,” Jaebeom sighs again. “Goodnight and good luck.” 

“Byeee,” Jackson replies. “See you Sunday!” 

Jackson hangs up first, and Jaebeom faces his phone down onto the bedside table. His phone finally stops buzzing, and he guesses that most of the guys in the group chat finally went off to bed. Jaebeom takes this as his sign, too. He turns off the lamp, closes his eyes, and tries his best to fall asleep curled up against the mattress. 

* * *

**VEGAS**

The Golden Knights’ first game of the season is at home. Jinyoung’s lucky, because traveling for the first game always sucks. It sucks even more so, if you lose. 

Jinyoung managed to catch the last half of the Bruins’ game. It was tough, watching Jaebeom lose and miss his shots like that. If there was anything that Jinyoung understood, it was losing a game that badly. 

As a captain, Jinyoung holds himself to a higher standard than the rest of his team. If he’s not producing, or leading, or getting the results the coach, or the general manager wants from him, Jinyoung doesn’t know what to do. He feels like his clock is ticking, and he just has to wait it out until his no-trade clause kicks in. It gives him a tiny sense of security, knowing that they wanted to keep him in Vegas for even putting a no-trade clause into his contract. 

Nothing makes Jinyoung more nervous than walking down the tunnel and onto the ice. It’s like his heart is going to pound out of his chest, and the high of the game manages to push him through to the end of the third period, every single time. 

He loved hockey. 

Jinyoung remembers Saturday morning street hockey during the summer, playing with random kids in the neighborhood and scraping his knees against the pavement. It was the only time he remembered having fun as a child, especially after his dad left. 

The thing about fame, the number one pick, and the salary, is that it tends to attract negative people back into your life. After winning the cup and signing a bigger contract, his dad appeared out of nowhere, asking for money. Jinyoung doesn’t know why he even bothered answering, considering the fact that Jinyoung asked him to come to the draft, and that was one thing he couldn’t even do. 

So he thinks about his mom, and how she’s probably sitting at home in Philadelphia with his sisters watching the game on tv. It was funny, since he’d grown up a Flyers fan. Jinyoung can’t imagine the looks his family gets when they walk around Philly with their Golden Knights jerseys, especially on a day like today. 

Once Jinyoung hits the ice, and scores a goal on his first shift, that’s when he gets his momentum going. 

If he kept playing like this, there’s no way that Vegas could ever consider trading him. With the way the crowd cheers his name, and the number of signs out for #6 Park. 

Jinyoung is used to getting targeted on the ice, and he’s learned the hard way to take a check against the boards. 

Hyunwoo is always there to back him up, and tries to make sure that never happens. There’s a reason why everyone joked that he was Jinyoung’s right hand man. It’s like Hyunwoo knew when and where to be, and Jinyoung never felt a connection like that on the ice since he played with Jaebeom. 

Connecting felt rare, but he still had great playing chemistry with the rest of his teammates. When he’s on the bench waiting for his next shift, his teammates know exactly how to take direction and follow his lead. 

It still feels weird for Jinyoung to step into a leader role. He was the A to Jaebeom’s C, following behind in his shadow. Jinyoung always felt overlooked. Everyone thought Jaebeom was the one who made Jinyoung look like a better player. He can’t ever be sure of that now, but he can prove that he was a great number one pick. 

By the end of the second period, Jinyoung is dripping in sweat, and the Flyers are up 3-2. It’s a home game, and Jinyoung is trying his best to produce. He’s resort to getting scrappy, and using all his fight left for the third period. 

During intermission, Jinyoung sits calmly in the locker room while his coach continues to chew the team out. It’s a lot of pressure for a first game, but given the embarrassing loss due to Jinyoung’s mid game injury during the playoffs, they need to prove themselves. 

Back on the ice, Jinyoung guesses the so called _pep talk_ helps. He scores off the power play, and assists on two more goals to end the third. 

The Vegas crowd goes wild. 

5-3. 

Another for the record books. 

When it comes down to Vegas’ history, the entire record book is solely Jinyoung’s name. Youngest player, most points, longest point streak. When Vegas was the new expansion team in 2013, and falling dead last to get the #1 pick. Sometimes Jinyoung wonders, if Jaebeom never dropped out of the draft, was there even a chance he could get picked first? 

He’d come from a single parent family who barely had enough money to buy him new hockey gear every time he grew out of it. Hockey was Jinyoung’s only chance to make something of himself, and pay back his mom. When he started getting better, and ended up on Jaebeom’s team, he never thought that playing hockey could make him this happy. 

* * *

@ **gldnknghtjy** : !!! golden knights win!!!! what a fun home opener!!! 

@ **limxb** : !!! the golden knights/flyers game had me on the edge of my seat

@ **limxpark** : ya’ll i still can’t believe that jinyoung wears #6 and now jaebeom wears #22 on the bruins??????? Can u say soulmates?????? 

@ **jpparkpeach** : this is why the golden knights are the best ✊🏼

* * *

**BOSTON**

Jackson comes on Sunday night, as promised. The apartment feels a lot more alive with the rest of the guys around, and Jaebeom starts to feel his stress to go away. It’s what he loved about living in a house together. 

They’re all sitting on the couch now, squeezed together. Jackson is practically in Youngjae’s lap, and Mark is squeezed in so close to Jaebeom he feels like he can barely breathe. 

“Do you see what they’re saying on twitter?” BamBam says, holding up his phone in Jaebeom’s face. 

“I never know what’s going on that blue bird thing,” Jaebeom squints. “What is this?” 

“Everyone’s talking about why you chose to wear the number 22.” Yugyeom replies. 

“Honestly, I just chose it because it was double my dad’s number.” Jaebeom shrugs. “It’s not that deep.” 

“Can we just let him have his moment?” Jackson asks. “Anyways, Youngjae is BU’s newest captain and we’re all proud of him.” 

“I don’t know how you dealt with all these animals,” Youngjae sighs. “It’s hard enough I’m applying to PT school, now I have to deal with these loud monsters living right across from me.” 

“You’re still the best,” Yugyeom says, and pats Youngjae’s arms. “Best arms too.” 

“Yes,” Jackson agrees, squeezing Youngjae’s arms that are wrapped around him. “Definitely the best.” 

“Oh,” Jaebeom says, looking through his phone. “The Knights won.” 

“What was the score?” Yugyeom asks, leaning over Mark to get a look at Jaebeom’s phone.

“5-3,” Jaebeom replies. “Jinyoung had a good game.” 

“Let’s watch the highlights,” BamBam says, and grabs the remote to turn on the TV. He flips through youtube, searching through the Golden Knights’ youtube channel. 

“Wait, click the post game interview first,” Yugyeom yanks the remote out of BamBam’s hands, and presses play. 

“Jinyoung, how well did you think the team did in working the third period?” the reporter asks. 

“I think we did really well in getting the game back in the third,” Jinyoung answers. “These guys know how to take direction really well, and it showed.” 

“Thoughts on your upcoming match up at the end of the month versus your former teammate?” another reporter chimes in. 

“It’s still a long way off.” Jinyoung shrugs. “I texted him recently, so we’re getting the friendly competitiveness going.” 

“First start of the season, do you think you can continue a good streak this season?” 

“I think so,” Jinyoung answers. “Like I said, it’s only the first game.” 

The interview moves on to the next person, and Yugyeom quickly exits out to click onto the game highlights. 

Like always, Jaebeom looks for Jinyoung on every frame. It’s not hard to spot the number 6 on the back of his jersey. Jaebeom’s trained eye manages to watch all his movements, and think about the game of play. Jinyoung has grown a lot as a player since their days in junior hockey, and it impresses Jaebeom. He wonders if Jinyoung reviews tape just as much as he does. 

“God, he’s good.” Jaebeom comments when they show the slow-motion replay of Jinyoung’s goal. 

Jaebeom can feel Mark stir uncomfortably in his seat next to him. Jaebeom tries to scoot as close to the armrest of the sofa as he can, but it’s still a tight squeeze on the couch. 

“You okay?” Jaebeom asks. He wraps his arm around Mark, and rubs his thumb slightly against Mark’s shoulder. 

“Yeah,” Mark nods. “Just tired.” 

“Maybe we should go to bed?” Jaebeom suggests. It was past 8:30 anyways, and Jaebeom felt tired past his usual bedtime. 

“We should watch Miracle!” BamBam suggests. “It’s a classic, isn’t it?” 

“We should go to bed,” Jaebeom says, voice stern. 

“Look at you, still using your captain voice,” Jackson replies. “Just one movie, and then we’ll go to bed.” Jackson pouts. 

“Alright, I guess.” Jaebeom sighs. He looks over at Mark, and taps at his shoulder with his thumb again. “Are you still good?” 

“Yeah, I’ll be fine.” Mark yawns. “It’ll be fun.” 

“Here,” Jaebeom says, nodding his head. “Just lean on my shoulder. It’ll be more comfortable.” 

Mark hesitates for a moment, but once the movie starts rolling, he rests his head against Jaebeom’s shoulder. The couch becomes a lot more comfortable, and everyone is piled in and cuddling together. It’s certainly an upgrade from the ratty, gross couch back at the team house. Jaebeom had taken the initiative to splurge on a nice couch for the apartment, but apparently it hadn’t been big enough for the six of them. 

The movie lulls Jaebeom to sleep. He’s seen it dozens of times, even more so when they all found out BamBam hadn’t seen it when he became the team manager. He doesn’t know how much he missed, but he stirs and still feels Mark resting his head on his shoulder. 

The movie goes quiet, and Jaebeom still doesn’t open his eyes. 

“Are you ever going to tell him?” Yugyeom whispers. 

“Are you kidding?” Mark answers. “Don’t be stupid.” 

“But—“ Yugyeom protests. 

“Just be quiet.” Mark shushes him. 

“I’m tired,” Jackson whines. “I’m going to Jaebeom’s room now.” 

“We have an air mattress,” Mark reminds him. 

“I know, but Jaebeom said he wanted me to sleep in his bed.” 

“Since when?” Youngjae asks. 

“When we talked on the phone last week.” Jackson says. “Why? Do you have a problem with it?” 

“No,” Youngjae says quietly. 

Jaebeom takes this as his cue to slowly open his eyes, and fake a yawn. He stretches his arms out, and inadvertently he makes Mark stop leaning on his shoulder. 

“How long was I out?” Jaebeom asks.

“You missed all the good stuff,” BamBam sighs. “We have to watch it again another time.” 

“Sure, Bam.” Jaebeom yawns again. “This time, we’re going to bed for real.” 

Jaebeom gets up from the couch, and shuffles his way down the hall to brush his teeth. Jackson’s already in his room, and Jaebeom just hopes Jackson’s tired enough to pass out without asking any questions. 

After he’s done, Jaebeom climbs under the blankets and turns off the lamp. He’s about to close his eyes to go to sleep, until Jackson, as always, interrupts. 

“Do you think Youngjae likes me back?” Jackson asks. 

Wait. _What?_

“You like Youngjae?” Jaebeom asks. 

“Isn’t it obvious?” Jackson rolls his eyes. “I was literally sitting in his lap.” 

“Why aren’t you sleeping on the air mattress in the living room with him, then?” Jaebeom says, grabbing Jackson’s pillow. “Now he probably thinks we jerk each other off or something.” 

“Us?” Jackson says, looking puzzled. “What gave you that idea?” 

“Jinyoung said that he thought that the both of us, you know,” Jaebeom replies, making a weird hand gesture.

“No, I don’t know.” Jackson laughs. “Tell me in detail what he said.” 

“No, you know what I mean,” Jaebeom huffs, and hits Jackson with the pillow. “Now leave me alone and go sleep with your future boyfriend.” 

“Shut up,” Jackson sighs. “I thought you said you missed me sleeping in your bed.” 

“Well, if Youngjae likes you back I think he’d be pretty upset that we’re sharing a bed. So go share one with him.” Jaebeom insists. 

“Alright, I’ll go.” Jackson replies. “You’re the best.” 

Jackson leaves, and closes the door behind him with a click. Jaebeom doesn’t feel as tired anymore, so he turns over to his side and starts scrolling through his phone. 

The group chat is buzzing, mostly because everyone won’t stop sending weird tik tok videos and memes that Jaebeom can’t keep up with. He scrolls through his phone, until he finds one text thread he wanted to get back to.

 **Jaebeom** : good game. 

Jaebeom stares at the screen, waiting as he watches the three dots start blinking. 

**Jinyoung** : thanks 

**Jinyoung:** don’t think i’ll go easy on you just because you complimented me 

**Jaebeom:** don’t hold back. i won’t either. 

Jaebeom watches as the three dots keep reappearing and disappearing. It’s a little silly, and Jaebeom wonders if this is what Jinyoung saw when Jaebeom couldn’t think of a reply. The three dots disappear for good, and Jaebeom locks his phone. He sets it face down on his bedside table, ready to finally go to sleep. Jaebeom rolls the covers up again, until he hears a sharp knock against the door. 

“Come in,” Jaebeom calls. 

Mark opens the door, and peeps his head in. 

“Hey,” Mark breathes. “Can I crash here? The young ones took over my room.” 

“Yeah,” Jaebeom replies. “Sure.” He moves his hand out from under the blankets, and pats the empty space next to him on the bed. 

Mark takes the spot that Jackson had previously occupied on the bed, and gets himself comfortable under the blankets next to Jaebeom. There’s a dim light still peeking from under the door, since the rest of the boys were still up, apparently. 

“You didn’t hear anything earlier, did you?” Mark asks, voice barely above a whisper. 

“No,” Jaebeom lies. “I was sleeping.” 

“Oh,” Mark says back. “Goodnight, Jaebeom.” 

“Goodnight.” Jaebeom replies. 

Jaebeom was sleeping on his back, but he turned onto his side, facing the door. It’s not awkward, considering he’s shared a bed with Mark before, but he doesn’t know how to feel because Mark’s hiding something from him. 

* * *

Jaebeom wakes up to the sound of loud noises in the kitchen. It’s probably the boys attempting to make pancakes and something nice for Jaebeom to eat on the day of his big game. Mark and Jaebeom were always the one who made breakfast for the house, so he wonders how they’re holding up. After a night of movies and games, Jaebeom’s still way too tired to get up. His 8:30 bedtime has been thrown off, and Jaebeom is completely off schedule. He keeps himself nestled under the covers, until he realizes something’s off. 

Mark’s hand is over Jaebeom’s stomach, and he’s awfully close. They’re both cuddled under the blanket, and Mark moves in his sleep. 

“We made breakfast!” Jackson announces, swinging open the door to Jaebeom’s room loudly. 

It’s enough to wake Mark up, and he quickly retracts his hand. 

“Oh god,” Mark says, sounding flustered. “I’m so embarrassed.” 

“It’s fine,” Jaebeom says calmly. “It's not like we haven't cuddled before.” 

Mark doesn’t say anything, avoiding Jaebeom’s gaze. He doesn’t press it any further, not wanting to embarrass Mark anymore. Jaebeom leaves him alone to collect himself. 

He follows Jackson in the hallway, and surprisingly, Jaebeom’s kitchen is in one piece. 

They managed to arrange pancakes, eggs, and bacon all neatly on the kitchen counter. The dishes are washed, and to top it off, there’s also a selection of fruit that Jaebeom knows he didn’t have in his fridge. 

“Since when did you guys learn how to cook?” Jaebeom asks. 

“Since you guys graduated and became fancy adults,” Yugyeom replies, placing the last pancake onto one of the plates. “Plus, Youngjae knows how to wash dishes really efficiently after Mark made him do them for a month.” 

“I still haven’t tasted it yet,” Jaebeom says, sitting down at the kitchen counter. “This is the real test.” 

“It’s good,” Jackson says, with his mouth already filled with food. “Just eat it.” 

Without another word, Jaebeom finally digs into his breakfast. He tries a bite of everything, and Jackson’s right. It’s good. After all these years, when Jaebeom had taken the younger guys on the team under his wing, he’d always taken care of them. Now that they returned the favor, Jaebeom can’t get over how nice it feels. How nice it feels that someone is taking care of him. He’s so, so grateful that he got to stay in Boston. There was no better family than the one he had, right here.

* * *

## BOSTON BRUINS WIN HOME OPENER, 4-2 

The Bruins finally welcomed their home fans at TD Garden on Monday, October 8th with a big win. The Bruins celebrated the legacy of the Lim family, and retired jersey number 11 in order to honor the two time Stanley Cup winner. 

The Bruins celebrate their first win of the season with hopefully many more to come. 

* * *

@ **limxb** : the lims were so cute!! mama lim was adorable when she did the puck drop

@ **bosbruinnorth** : great game. I can see why boston signed lim

@ **b1989:** can’t believe people ever doubted lim would be a good pickup

@ **limxpark** : i’m crying!!! Jaebeom did amazing idc what anyone says. He and jinyoung are going to be on a roll this season

@ **jpparkpeach** : the bruins are okay, god they’re so overrated 

* * *

“To Jaebeom,” Jackson says, holding up a glass of water. “The best rookie the league has ever seen.” 

“To Jaebeom!” all his friends echo. 

Jaebeom’s never been more happy in his entire life. 

They all went out for dinner after the game, and after all the media interviews. It was late, and Jackson had class in the morning, but everything was beyond worth it. To Jaebeom, spending time with his friends was precious, especially when they haven’t been able to be together like this since he graduated from BU. 

“I’ll never forget the look on that goalie’s face when you slotted in that goal right past him,” Yugyeom says, holding up one of the game pucks that Jaebeom had given him. “Will you really let me keep this?” 

“You can hold on to it for me,” Jaebeom says, ruffling Yugyeom’s hair. “I’ll have plenty of goal pucks to keep.” 

“Not to mention we got the best seats in the house,” Youngjae pipes in. “I’ll never be able to get seats that good ever again.” 

“I can’t believe I went years having never been to an actual NHL game,” BamBam says. “Are they always that intense?” 

“Hey,” Yugyeom says, slapping BamBam’s shoulder. “Are the terriers games not good enough for you?” 

“But Jaebeom is so _cool_ ,” BamBam pouts. “When he took off his bucket and his hair was all wavy.” BamBam sighs. “That’s the only time you’ve ever looked cool.” 

“Don’t I always look cool?” Jaebeom asks. 

“No,” BamBam shakes his head. “Not when you wear those clothes after a game.” 

“What’s wrong with my clothes?” Jaebeom frowns, and stares down at them. He’s wearing a regular baggy shirt and pants, and nothing could be worse than that. 

“We’re at a fancy restaurant, and you’re wearing that.” BamBam says, pointing right at his pants. “At least you’re paying.” 

“No,” Jackson says, “I’m the one paying.” 

“I thought we already argued over this?” Jaebeom asks. He takes his black platinum card out of his wallet, and slaps it down onto the table. Jaebeom already had a deep trust fund, and his NHL salary wasn’t the highest, but he still made a lot. 

“Okay,” Jackson says, and waves his white napkin in the air. “We get it, you’re rich.” 

“I’m not rich,” Jaebeom shrugs. “My parents are rich.” 

“That’s what all rich people say!” Yugyeom screams. 

Jaebeom’s never laughed this much in a long time. He misses the chaos of the haus and the team. His old team. Jaebeom was still very socially awkward with his new team, since he felt out of place with the older guys. The younger players also felt too young, even though some were the same age as Yugyeom and BamBam. 

“Were they always this loud?” Jaebeom asks. 

“Still loud,” Youngjae sighs. “Can confirm.” 

After they finish dinner, they all part their ways. It’s a little sad and bittersweet, since Jaebeom doesn’t know the next time they’ll be able to get together like this. 

Jaebeom sits in the passenger seat of Mark’s car, since he was the one who drove tonight. It was an upgrade from the one he had during college, which was a beat up old corolla that barely made its way through the snowy streets of Boston. Jaebeom notices that Mark’s been a lot quieter than usual, although Jaebeom can’t place why 

“Did you have fun tonight?” Jaebeom asks. 

“Yeah,” Mark nods, and grips his hand on the steering wheel. “Just like old times.” 

“Yeah…” Jaebeom trails off. He wonders if he should even ask, but if he doesn’t, Jaebeom will never know. “Are you mad at me?” 

“What?” Mark squeaks. “Why would I be mad at you?” 

“You weren’t talking, and I just thought I did something wrong.” Jaebeom frowns. 

“You didn’t do anything wrong,” Mark assures him. “It’s just something personal that I have to deal with.” 

“You know you can talk to me, right?” Jaebeom asks. He was trying. Jaebeom wanted to be there for all his friends, no matter how busy he was. Jaebeom had to make an effort. 

“It’s just something that I’m not ready to share,” Mark replies. “Just like when you told me at your parent’s party.” 

“Okay,” Jaebeom nods. “I’ll take your word for it.” 

They spend the rest of the car ride home in silence, with the music turned down. Jaebeom’s a little tired, and he leans against the window. After a game like today, and getting to spend time with his friends like this, he didn’t want any other negative thoughts to cloud his mind.

* * *

## Need to Know: Golden Knights vs. Bruins 

**VEGAS** — This game marks the first match between Golden Knights Captain Jinyoung Park and former junior hockey teammate Jaebeom Lim. This is the first game the teams will play this season, later meeting this February. 

**Opposing View** : The Bruins started the season off slow, but they’re now gaining momentum. Lim is a rookie to watch. 

* * *

**VEGAS**

Jaebeom runs on the high of the game. It’s the best hockey he’s ever played, and the competitiveness of the NHL never ceases to impress him. It’s everything that he loves about hockey, and the fast pace of the sport. The sound of his skates on the ice, to the tape on the end of his stick. There’s no place else he’d rather be, than on the ice. It’s a second home, with the cold of the rink that turns his nose red and his cheeks rosy. 

The mood gets ruined when he loses to the Golden Knights. 

Jinyoung is a bratty player on the ice. He’s not one to shove another player against the boards, but he’s a lot trickier than that. Jaebeom trips on his stick a few times, and Jinyoung only gets sent to the penalty box once. 

The only good thing out of it all, is that Jaebeom was able to score off the power play. 

It’s an away game in Vegas, and the overtime loss feels just as worse. They were so close, and Jaebeom almost had it. 

Jaebeom can almost see the headlines now, saying Park has proved that he earned his number one draft pick. 

Jaebeom was just a fluke, after all. There hasn’t been a single day that someone on the internet gets brave and has to say that Jaebeom’s only there because of his name. It’s always because of the damn name on the back of his jersey. It’s not like Jaebeom is his own person, who’s made his own decisions. It’s always down to the name. 

Seeing Jinyoung for the first time since August has changed things, too. The three nights they spent together in the hotel room at camp feel so far behind him, and so different from where they were at now. Jaebeom wonders how many times he’s going to fall into this pattern, where he can’t find the right words to say to Jinyoung. He’d just left Jinyoung in the penthouse at the Bellagio, and Shownu— _Hyunwoo_ was there to witness it all. 

Jaebeom tries to close his eyes, but from the insistent buzzing of his phone, he takes a peek and sees Jackson’s name across the screen. 

“Hey,” Jackson says. “You forgot to call after the game.” 

“Isn’t it late?” Jaebeom replies. “Go to sleep.” 

“No,” Jackson says, sounding a little whiny. If Jaebeom could see his face, he bets Jackson is pouting. “We haven’t talked for a bit and I miss you.” 

“Sorry,” Jaebeom sighs. “I got caught up after the game.” 

“Did you meet up with Jinyoung after?” Jackson asks. 

“You could say that,” Jaebeom answers. “I met up with him at the Bellagio and Hyunwoo was there.” 

“Wait, Hyunwoo was there?” Jackson yelps. “The beefy defenseman Hyunwoo?” 

“Who else?” Jaebeom says back. 

“Wait a minute—“ Jackson pauses for a moment, and Jaebeom hears weird noises in the background. “Did you…? Did the three of you…?” 

“I…” Jaebeom has already been completely honest with Jackson. He told him about the summer party, his parent’s anniversary, and the three days he spent in Jinyoung’s hotel room at camp. “Yes.” 

“Oh my god,” Jackson gasps. Jaebeom hears a thud at the other end of the line, and Jaebeom grips his phone closer to his own ear. 

“Jackson?” Jaebeom calls out. “Are you still there?” 

“Sorry, I just dropped my phone,” Jackson explains. “But don’t think you’re getting out of talking about this.” 

“I mean…” Jaebeom trails off. “You figured it out yourself.” 

“I’m not talking about that,” Jackson sighs, sounding frustrated. “Do you really not remember?” 

“Remember what?” Jaebeom asks. 

“Our second year at BU. It was the third house party of the season, and we were sitting on the roof at two am.” Jackson explains. “Ring any bells?” 

“Wait,” Jaebeom says, completely shocked. “You remember that? I thought you were drunk.” 

“We made a pact, that if you were ever in a threesome, I’d be your third.” Jackson huffs over the phone. 

“How do you even remember this?” Jaebeom laughs. 

“I never forget a pact,” Jackson sighs. “Anyways, besides that, _Hyunwoo_ ,” Jackson whistles. “How big is he?” 

“I didn’t get to see,” Jaebeom answers truthfully. “He just jerked me off while…” Jaebeom bites down on his lip, not wanting to go on any further. 

“While what?” Jackson almost squeals into the phone. 

“I sucked Jinyoung’s dick.” Jaebeom answers in a single breath. “And he came all over my face.” 

“I had no idea you had this in you,” Jackson replies. “I’m so proud of you.”

“Can you please—“ Jaebeom covers his face, as if Jackson can see his embarrassment through the phone. 

“Honestly, do you think it’ll happen again?” Jackson asks. 

“No,” Jaebeom replies. 

“That’s too bad,” Jackson sighs. “If you happen to get Hyunwoo’s number though, you wouldn’t mind sending it my way, would you?” 

“Hey,” Jaebeom says, raising his voice just a tiny bit. “What about Youngjae?” 

“I mean, if Youngjae is up for it too…” Jackson trails off. “But we haven’t even gotten anywhere yet.” Jackson sighs. 

“I should let you go to sleep.” Jaebeom says. 

“Nooo,” Jackson whines. “I wanna hear more about the sex.” 

“Go to bed, Jackson.” Jaebeom warns him. “You need to wake up early for class.” 

“Ugh, don’t remind me.” Jackson whines again. “I’ll talk to you soon.” 

Jackson hangs up the phone, and Jaebeom’s mood is only temporarily lifted after that. Jackson’s energy is infectious, but Jaebeom can only hold onto it for so long. 

Jaebeom doesn’t even sleep. The cold of the hotel room keeps him awake, and he lays on top of the sheets. He doesn’t even shower. 

The wakeup call comes shortly after. Jaebeom collects his bags, that weren’t even touched at all, and heads with the team to the airport back to Boston. 

He still had another game to play, after all. 

Another one to knock down out of the 82. The routine to continue, to push forward. Jaebeom doesn’t have to prove anything to anyone but himself. He’s still learning, and he’s still trying to forget about what other people think about him. He tries not to care, but he cares too much. 

Like Jinyoung said, hockey always came first. 

Jaebeom wonders how fate brought them together. Jinyoung, the classic rags to riches tale. Jaebeom, the spoiled hockey prince. Long before they ever played together, that name followed Jaebeom everywhere. The hockey prince sat high on his chair above everyone else. No one ever bothered to become his friend, or even try because everyone made assumptions about him. 

Jinyoung never judged him. Jaebeom wished he held onto that. 

* * *

Jinyoung tries to deal with the aftermath. He asked Hyunwoo to be there, mostly because he knew Hyunwoo had a small crush on Jaebeom. He wonders if it was a mistake, another shift in the dynamic between him and Jaebeom. He just couldn’t get out of his own head, thinking about how Jaebeom was talking to Hyunwoo at camp, and then seemed to forget about him every time that Jinyoung had asked about it. 

There wasn’t any going back now. 

It was their pattern. 

Jaebeom says he won’t come back. He always does. 

Jinyoung, with all the stars still in his eyes, always says yes. 

In the morning, they call Jinyoung into the GM’s office. They’re making decisions about the team, and thinking of moving some players around. Jinyoung normally wasn’t involved in this process, mostly because it was a little hard for him to keep his mouth shut. He’d always felt bad, knowing someone wasn’t going to stay. 

The trade deadline is in February. The date is ingrained in his brain. February 25th, 2019. The day that causes anyone to be nervous. Jinyoung’s no-trade clause was so close to kicking in, and then Jinyoung could feel safe. He doesn’t even feel that secure now, even as the face of an entire franchise. His jersey was the best selling one on the team. Even tourists wore it at the airport. 

Now, his GM wants to do something bold. 

“We want to acquire Lim,” his GM says, completely serious. 

He’d tried this before, in 2017, when Jinyoung had gone to the cabin to convince Jaebeom to sign. It obviously didn’t work, given the messy situation that followed. 

“Like that’s going to happen,” Jinyoung scoffs. “You know how far chemistry goes. I don’t even know if we’d be able to play the same way that we did.” 

“Don’t rule it out, Jinyoung.” his coach replies. “Anything can happen until February.” 

“Yeah,” Jinyoung nods. “Just know that I’m not asking for it, though.” 

He turns around to leave, but he stops, just right at the door. 

“I don’t need to know about it, either.” 

He walks away, not wanting to think about it anymore. Jinyoung doesn’t want to know about it, or even be implicated in the fact that he asked for it, because he didn’t. 

Jinyoung doesn’t want Jaebeom thinking that he asked for him to be in Vegas, if it ever happened. It wouldn’t be fair. Jaebeom made his choice. They were meant to be the opposite of each other, never connecting again on the ice in the same way. They weren’t going to be teammates again, and Jinyoung had let go of that thought a long time ago. 

It was a young, naive, 19-year-old Jinyoung that still dreamed. He still hoped that one day, they’d play together on the same team, and hoist the Stanley Cup at the end of a long playoff run together. It was his dream, the one he thought about ever since the first time Jaebeom kissed him in the basement of his billet home. When he won the cup, he wanted it to be at Jaebeom’s side. 

Jinyoung still dreamed about it, sometimes. In between the nightmares, he still had a flicker of hope. Holding the cup between the two of them, maybe even having a baby in it one day. That’s when he lets the daydream go too far. Jinyoung doesn’t care what team he’s on. He could be in Boston, or they could end up on the Flyers together. Jinyoung wants to share a four bedroom house with Jaebeom. He wants domesticity. He wants more than just the sex. 

He thinks of the stolen kisses, away in the locker room, or on the back of the team bus when no one was looking. Jinyoung doesn’t even know who he misses anymore. He’d done a lot of growing up since then, and he knows Jaebeom has too. Their relationship has evolved and changed, and Jinyoung doesn’t know how to fix it. The mistakes, the jealousy, the resentment. It all stayed unresolved, because Jaebeom wouldn’t stay around long enough for Jinyoung to talk to him about it. 

Jinyoung had all the words. He knew what he wanted to say, and what he wanted to tell Jaebeom. The hidden truths that Jinyoung asked Jaebeom’s parents not to say, because he would tell Jaebeom when he was ready.

Jinyoung sits in the empty locker room, having arrived long before anyone else to practice. He changed into his gear, taking his time to adjust his pads and practice jersey. When he laces on his skates, he tries to forget about Jaebeom, but he can’t. 

He couldn’t think about hockey without thinking about Jaebeom. 

He skates around the empty practice rink, holding his stick in his right hand. Jinyoung didn’t even bring a puck out, he’d just wanted to skate and clear his mind. 

Jinyoung skates around in circles with no direction in mind. He goes around the rink again, skating as fast as he can. Jinyoung counts his breaths, pushing any and all thought about Jaebeom out of his head. Jinyoung was going to keep his head in the damn game. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm also on [twitter](http://twitter.com/peachzoned) now! (sort of, i've been on twitter, but that's a long story) come say hi if you want!


	3. three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the events of [we're all not here for nothing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22728085) take place during this chapter

All nice stories started with ‘Once Upon a Time,’ right? That’s what Jaebeom always thought. 

It started off like a fairytale. Sitting on his dad’s shoulders, high above the world. Jaebeom was so happy as a child. Jaebeom wore his dad’s jersey proudly, even if it was way too big on him. Jaebeom refused to wear a kids size, and the jersey dragged behind him. He didn’t care. Jaebeom told his dad he wanted to play for the Bruins when he grew up. It’s been Jaebeom’s dream longer than he could ever remember.

When he started playing, his love for the game carried him. Jaebeom could skate before he could walk, and it was just fun. Jaebeom can’t remember the last time hockey was just fun. 

Jaebeom can’t remember how old he is. He just remembers leaving a game, waiting for his mom to come pick him up. It’s when another player from the opposing team targets Jaebeom, and harshly pushes him into the ground. Jaebeom’s palms are scraped with blood, and the kid spits on him. 

“You’re worthless without your name,” the kid tells him. 

Jaebeom doesn’t forget. 

He starts thinking about it every night before he goes to sleep. Jaebeom barely sleeps. Sometimes the most he ever gets is four hours. 

His parents don’t listen. They don’t understand. His father tells him that it’s normal, that everyone feels a little pressure when it comes to hockey. It’s part of the game. _It’s all in good fun,_ he’d said. His nails dig into his palm, so hard that the skin breaks. Jaebeom feels like he’s screaming at a wall. 

Jaebeom evolves his game. He becomes better, and he feels better. It’s only temporary. 

_“You’re worthless without your name,”_ echoes again through his head. 

When he makes it to juniors, every kid had the wrong first impression. Jaebeom wasn’t a social kid. His shyness gets mistaken for rudeness. It’s why he ends up in the stall, alone. All the other kids got along so fast, and Jaebeom always felt left behind, even though he was always ahead of the curve. 

When he gets along with Jinyoung, it’s explosive. The lines between friendship and more are blurred. There’s so many secret hideaways and holding hands under the table when they think Jaebeom’s parents aren’t looking. 

Jaebeom doesn’t remember the day of the draft. All he remembers is waking up in the hospital, with his parents crowded around him. There’s stitches on his face, and he’s never seen them look so worried in his life. 

It echoes through his head one last time.

_“You’re worthless without your name.”_

* * *

**January, 2019**

**SAN JOSE**

Jaebeom got invited to the NHL All-Star Game. He didn’t expect it at all, but Jaebeom’s slowly moved up and improved his game. Jaebeom kept an intense schedule, between optional workouts and training, Jaebeom never missed a single one. 

It was hard, because it left Jaebeom with little time for distractions. He was starting to fall out of the group chat, and Jackson had gotten so busy with law school, he didn’t have anyone to talk to anymore. 

Mark was still there, although, Jaebeom can’t figure out what’s different lately. Mark just seems less responsive and Jaebeom can’t read his mind. He’s still the only one who will come to games, since the rest of the boys are too busy with college. 

Everything was different after Jaebeom graduated from BU. They promised to stay in touch, but Jaebeom doesn’t know if anyone can hold up something that big. 

Jaebeom just feels more alone than he’s ever been in his life.

He didn’t want to feel like a burden, bothering any of his friends when they all were so busy with lives of their own. Jackson’s law school schedule started to get so hectic that Jaebeom doesn’t want to bother him with the two hour drive from New Haven. The boys at BU were busy with their own games, and Jaebeom didn’t want to distract them from their training, either. 

Jaebeom supposes the All-Star game will help him get his pep back. It’s supposed to be a fun weekend, and his dad’s tagging along. Jaebeom made sure that they’d be in separate rooms, because there’s no way he’d be caught dead being the only guy in the NHL without a solo room.

Of course, Jinyoung happens to get invited too, because he was voted Captain of the Pacific Division. 

The All-Star festivities kick off a bit differently this year. The skills competition is on Friday, and the All-Star game is on Saturday. 

The only skills competition that Jaebeom is participating in is for the fastest skater. He’s up against Jinyoung and a few other skaters, and Jaebeom is so nervous, that he didn’t think he’d actually win it. 

Jaebeom gets the fastest time, clocking at 13.175. 

It’s another $25,000 bonus in Jaebeom’s pocket. 

Jaebeom ends up messing around for the rest of the skills competition, mostly because he hasn’t met a lot of the other players in friendly competition. It was nice, off the ice in a situation that wasn’t during a high pressure game. As always, he’s the least social one in the group, hanging out at the sides while he can see his dad in the crowd somewhere, talking to reporters and watching some other guys kiss the ground he walks on. 

It’s just another thing that turns into the father and son promotional show. The NHL after all, is a business. Anything for the Bruins to make a quick buck off the father-son legacy. Jaebeom can’t imagine what would happen if he actually won a cup.

* * *

@ **limxb** : !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! jaebeom is the fastest skater!!!! That’s my baby!!!!!

@ **gldnknghtjy** : wow i cant believe someone beat jinyoung

@ **22jbjy6:** soulmate energy

@ **limxpark** : hello??? This all star game content is so good?? Can we pls get pictures of jaebeom and jinyoung together please

@ **jpparkpeach** : lmaooo god all they’re doing is posting pictures of jaebeom with his old ass dad

* * *

At the hotel, there’s a mini party in the banquet hall. Almost everyone in the NHL is there, and Jaebeom feels a bit stuffy in a button down shirt. Jaebeom wanted to stay in his hotel room, but his father had forced him to come down just to make appearances and take a few photos. It was all going on twitter, or something, Jaebeom didn’t know. 

Just like at the skills competition, Jaebeom finds himself in the corner. He’s alone, tired of socializing, and just holding a glass half filled with sparkling water. It reminds Jaebeom of when he was a child, being too shy to talk to anyone when his parents brought him to fancy fundraisers. 

He sits down at a lone table in the corner, and browses through his phone. The group chat is deader than ever, and he hasn’t texted Jackson since New Year’s. The only recent text message he got was from Mark, who congratulated him for being the fastest skater. 

**Mark:** wow, fastest skater. If only the nhl knew i was faster 

**Jaebeom:** you only ever beat me once in our second year 

**Mark:** i told you, former figure skaters are better 

**Jaebeom:** i still won 25,000 

**Mark** : hello??? do u even need that 

“Are you that bored?” Jinyoung asks, suddenly appearing out of nowhere. He sits down at Jaebeom’s table, with a matching glass filled with sparkling water. 

“No,” Jaebeom shakes his head, and pockets his phone. “I was just texting the roommate.” 

“And they were roommates,” Jinyoung replies, and sets down his glass on the table. 

“Isn’t that a vine?” Jaebeom asks. 

“How would I know?” Jinyoung slumps down into his chair. “I just go with what the rookies are into these days.” 

“BamBam showed it to me,” Jaebeom shrugs. “He’s the team manager, at BU.” 

“Oh, the kid that showed up at the door?” Jinyoung asks. 

Jaebeom sighs in frustration. Of course, Jinyoung was good at these things. Remembering names, socializing, and talking to people at parties. He was so attentive, and good at everything that Jaebeom wasn’t. It was one of the things he liked about Jinyoung, but at the same time, Jaebeom wished he possessed some of that skill, too. 

“All-Star game gets pretty old,” Jinyoung says, and takes a sip from his drink. “Wish I could get out of going.” 

“Like what?” Jaebeom asks. “Fake an injury?” 

“No, but if you give me the night, I can think of something.” Jinyoung winks. 

It’s playful, and Jaebeom laughs. It’s the first time he’s seen Jinyoung since October. Jaebeom’s stomach just sinks a little bit, when he remembers what he’d said to Jinyoung after their encounter at the Bellagio. 

“Can we talk?” Jaebeom asks. “Somewhere more private?” He adds. 

Jaebeom watches as Jinyoung’s eyes go wide, just for a moment. Jinyoung just looks at him, and nods. 

“We can go to my room,” Jinyoung replies. 

* * *

Jinyoung just has a standard hotel room. He didn’t want to bother upgrading to anything more fancy, considering he was only there for the weekend. 

Jaebeom never texted after their time in Vegas. Jinyoung dealt with it, or at least he thought he did. Jinyoung and Hyunwoo’s friendship was still very much intact, but Jaebeom was always on the line. He just never expected that Jaebeom would ask him to talk. 

“So, what do you want to talk about?” Jinyoung asks. He makes a point to sit in the chair, because if Jinyoung sits next to Jaebeom on the bed, he only knows there’s one way this could go. 

“About last October,” Jaebeom sighs. He ends up sitting on the bed alone, and Jinyoung notices how he takes off his shoes, and brings his knees up to his chest. Jaebeom could always make himself look so small. “I know that I’m not good with this whole feelings thing,” Jaebeom finally admits. 

“He speaks,” Jinyoung replies, and sits up on his chair. 

“I don’t know how to say it,” Jaebeom breaks. “It’s just, every time I try to figure it out, it’s all wrong.”

“How about we don’t talk, then?” Jinyoung asks. He’s going to kick himself for saying that later, but right now, Jinyoung just wants. He moves up from his seat, and meets Jaebeom at the end of the bed. 

Jaebeom looks up at him, tugs onto Jinyoung’s wrists, and pulls him into a bruising kiss. 

Jinyoung is dizzy with want, letting his desires get the best of him. When it came to Jaebeom, he would take anything.

Jaebeom tugs him down harder, and pushes Jinyoung against the mattress. Jaebeom straddles him, and Jinyoung holds him there with his hands against Jaebeom’s hips. 

“We have a game to play tomorrow,” Jinyoung reminds him. “Can you even skate?” 

“I don’t care,” Jaebeom says, and fumbles with the zipper of Jinyoung’s pants. He’s already hard, and Jaebeom just barely tugs down his pants. “I want to ride you.” 

Jinyoung reaches under his own pillow again, looking for the bottle of lube he’d kept under there earlier. He always knew Jaebeom would end up in his room, he just didn’t know when. 

“Are you always this prepared?” Jaebeom asks, and sits up just to unzip his own pants, and can’t even be bothered to take them off all the way. 

“Just when it’s you,” Jinyoung grunts, and squeezes the lube onto his fingers. “You’re always easy for it.” 

“Shut up,” Jaebeom groans, and grinds down onto Jinyoung’s lap. 

Jinyoung traces his hands along Jaebeom’s thighs, and moves slowly, teasing his finger along Jaebeom’s entrance. Jaebeom moves his hips down, too eager for his touch. Jinyoung slowly pushes one finger in, and Jaebeom moves his hips again. 

“Please,” Jaebeom’s movements are getting more desperate, and he wraps his arms around Jinyoung’s neck. 

Jinyoung adds another finger, working into Jaebeom at a faster pace. Jaebeom’s hips go still, and Jinyoung adds a third finger without warning. 

Jaebeom moves, fucking himself down onto Jinyoung’s fingers. He’s so loud, and Jinyoung doesn’t even care that they’re making a mess all over their clothes. Jinyoung removes his fingers, and Jaebeom whines, still grinding himself down onto Jinyoung’s lap. 

Jinyoung fumbles with the bottle of lube, barely getting it open to squeeze enough onto his hand to spread onto his dick. Jaebeom’s too eager, gripping onto the base of Jinyoung’s cock, and lining it up to his entrance. Jaebeom sinks down slowly, and Jinyoung grips onto Jaebeom’s hips. 

“Move,” Jinyoung moans. 

Jaebeom slowly lifts himself up, and before he can move down, Jinyoung thrusts his hips upward, his hands still bruising into Jaebeom’s hips. 

“You feel—” Jinyoung breathes out, and Jaebeom starts moving up and down at an even pace. “So fucking good, Jaebeom.” 

Jaebeom tightens his grip, and kisses Jinyoung again with the same desperation as earlier. It’s sloppier, and Jaebeom breaks away, tucking his face into Jinyoung’s neck. Jinyoung guides Jaebeom’s hips, and Jinyoung thrusts up again. 

Jinyoung starts to feel Jaebeom’s thighs go out, and Jinyoung keeps his pace, snapping his hips upward. Jaebeom’s moans get louder, Jinyoung grips onto him even harder.

“I’m gonna—” Jaebeom whines, and Jinyoung still hasn’t even touched his dick. Jinyoung just fucks into him harder, and Jaebeom whimpers. “I’m so close.” 

Jinyoung holds him closer, moving his hips against Jaebeom’s. It’s so hot, and so messy, and he wraps a hand around Jaebeom’s dick. 

“Don’t,” Jaebeom breathes, “Want to come just from your cock.” 

Jinyoung grips Jaebeom’s hips again, and starts fucking into him at a harder pace. The bed starts to squeak, and Jinyoung isn’t going to last much longer. He snaps his hips upward one last time, and Jinyoung tries to pull out. 

Jaebeom just sinks back down onto him, and rides it out again, slowly bouncing himself up and down on Jinyoung’s dick. 

It doesn’t take that much longer, and Jaebeom comes first. It gets all over Jinyoung’s shirt, that he barely managed to get two buttons off earlier. 

“Fuck,” Jinyoung moans. He’s past caring about the mess, and Jinyoung just wants to bite down on Jaebeom’s neck. “I’m gonna come.” 

“Come inside me,” Jaebeom moves one last time, and Jinyoung moves his hips upward with him, filling Jaebeom with his come.

Jinyoung buries his face against Jaebeom, with his cock still deep inside Jaebeom. He moves again, and Jinyoung moans. 

“You’re going to kill me,” Jinyoung whines out. 

“Is this what you had in mind to get me out of playing at the All-Star game tomorrow?” Jaebeom asks. 

“No,” Jinyoung breathes out, and slips his cock out of Jaebeom’s hole. “Can you even skate tomorrow?” 

“We’ll see,” Jaebeom says, and collapses on top of Jinyoung. Their clothes are entirely ruined, and Jinyoung can feel the come dripping out of Jaebeom’s hole and onto the rest of their clothes. 

The room is quiet, except for the sound of their breathing. Jinyoung wraps his arms around Jaebeom, hugging him closer to his chest. 

“Can you just,” Jaebeom says, his voice just above a whisper. “Keep holding me?” 

“Anything,” Jinyoung murmurs, rubbing his hand up and down against Jaebeom’s back. 

“It’s too much sometimes,” Jaebeom whispers, and nuzzles his face into the side of Jinyoung’s neck again. 

Jinyoung doesn’t know what to say, other than try his best to soothe Jaebeom by holding on to him tighter. Jinyoung thinks about juniors, the draft, and wishes he could’ve been there for Jaebeom like this. Jinyoung didn’t realize it until it was too late. 

“I know I don’t make any sense,” Jaebeom sniffles. “I just don’t know how to fix this.” 

“We don’t have to know right now,” Jinyoung whispers. 

It’s progress, Jinyoung thinks. It wasn’t the right time for Jinyoung to tell him everything, but he’ll figure that they’ll get there later. 

For now, Jinyoung had this small moment. It reminds him of the good days that they had. The short period of summer, after the memorial cup and before the draft. They took a trip to Jaebeom’s family cabin. It was the last time they were really together, away from the expectations they’d set upon themselves. 

“Sometimes I think Vegas is going to trade me,” Jinyoung wonders out loud, and runs a hand through Jaebeom’s hair. “Like they’ll figure out that I’m a mistake and throw me out like garbage.” 

Jaebeom doesn’t say anything, but Jinyoung didn’t expect him to. 

“I’m terrified of playing one bad game,” Jinyoung continues. “One bad game and no one believes in you anymore. It’s scary, isn’t it?” 

He feels Jaebeom move against his neck, and Jaebeom sniffles again. Jinyoung can feel him breathing, and Jaebeom moves to place his hand over Jinyoung’s heart. 

“I know you’re capable,” Jaebeom whispers. “I always believed you’d go first.” 

“Don’t do that,” Jinyoung says, moving his hands down Jaebeom’s back. “You can’t say things like that.” 

“Like what?” Jaebeom replies.

“That you believe in me,” Jinyoung answers. “You can’t say things that you don’t mean.” 

“But,” Jaebeom sits up, moving from his place snuggled against Jinyoung’s neck. “I do mean it.” 

“You have a funny way of showing it,” Jinyoung says, voice cold. 

“What do you want me to say?” Jaebeom says, sounding angry now. “That you took it from me, like you’ve taken everything?” 

When Jaebeom spits back, he spits back with fire. 

“Wow,” Jinyoung laughs. He’s full of bitterness. Deep down, somewhere, Jinyoung knew that Jaebeom still thought this. “Do you think I asked for this?” 

“I wouldn’t be surprised,” Jaebeom says, looking away from Jinyoung. He untangles himself from Jinyoung’s arms, and sits up at the end of the bed. 

“You always say that I have no idea what it’s like being you,” Jinyoung starts feeling his voice beginning to tremble, but he pushes on. “Don’t feel like all that weight is on you. It’s been on me ever since I put on the jersey that you were supposed to put on at the draft.” 

Jaebeom still doesn’t look at him. 

“Do you know what it’s like to live your whole life being a second choice?” Jinyoung asks. “I was always picked last. You’ve never had that, not in your entire life.” 

“I think I should go,” Jaebeom says. He gets up from the bed, pulling up his messy clothes. Jaebeom didn’t even bother cleaning up, and Jinyoung just watches as he makes his way to the door.

“Go ahead,” Jinyoung scoffs. “You’re the one who said he wanted to talk.” 

“I thought—” Jaebeom starts, and grips his hand around the handle of the door. 

“Thought what?” Jinyoung spits back. “Just leave.” 

The door slams, and Jinyoung is left alone. He feels just as alone, if not even worse than when Jaebeom left him in the Bellagio with Hyunwoo. 

Jinyoung thought he could make things simpler this time. He had the speech prepared, of all the things he wanted to say to Jaebeom. He just couldn’t get them out of his mouth. Jinyoung wonders if Jaebeom really meant it. Did he believe that Jinyoung was going to go first? Or was it a dream? Jinyoung knows it’ll take time for Jaebeom to catch up, but he was still always the better player. He can’t deny that. 

* * *

Jaebeom goes back to his hotel room. He has missed calls from his dad, but he opts to ignore them. Jinyoung’s words still echo in his ears. _“Do you know what it’s like to live your whole life being a second choice?”_

Jaebeom understands it all too well. In his mind, he was always the second choice. Everyone’s first choice was his father, the hockey legend. The king. Jaebeom was the prince, but the weight of the crown was too heavy for him. People expect him to produce the same numbers, and head to the same status. Jaebeom fears that he’ll never be able to win a cup. 

When he does win a cup, he’ll have to face the fact that it won’t be about him. 

Jaebeom runs himself under a cold shower, his body moving on autopilot. He can’t even think about playing at the All-Star game tomorrow, let alone even being able to skate. After he’s clean, he grabs whatever clean clothes he can find, and slumps onto his own bed.

The hotel room is cold, and Jaebeom curls in on himself.

Jaebeom’s phone buzzes again, and he sees his dad’s contact flash across the screen. 

“Jaebeom,” his dad asks. “Where have you been?” 

“I’m in my room,” Jaebeom mumbles. “Dad?” 

“Yeah?” his dad answers. 

“Can I leave?” Jaebeom asks. He can’t remember the last time he’s been this vulnerable in front of his father, other than the day of the draft. “I don’t think I can play tomorrow.” 

“Of course we can leave,” his father reassures him. “Is everything alright?” 

“I’m just not feeling well,” Jaebeom sniffles. “I think I might be coming down with something.” 

“I’ll get us the first flight tomorrow morning,” his father replies. “I’ll take care of it all.” 

Jaebeom hangs up without saying goodbye, and he thinks about how much his father has improved in actually listening to him. The draft was the opening point, but now Jaebeom wonders if it will get better. Jaebeom still finds it difficult to open up to his parents, mostly because they never understood the pressure that he faced. It’s hard for him to navigate how his relationship with his parents evolved, because they’d finally tried so hard after the draft. 

He was just working on meeting them halfway. 

It was a point of progress, asking his father for help to get him out of playing tomorrow. Jaebeom doesn’t care about any of the money or incentives— everyone knows he has enough. There’s always another All-Star game, and Jaebeom wasn’t going to put it above his own health. 

Things were just complicated. 

Jaebeom knew that Jinyoung never asked for any of those things. He’s told himself over and over again that he was done with it. It’s when the ugliness settles when he thinks of the past, and what he could’ve done better. It comes up like vomit, when he spits out the worst. His competitive drive fights too hard, and he dwells too much on the past. Jaebeom wonders if his time at BU was fake. Maybe he was just pretending, or maybe it was because he felt separated from his friends again. 

Jaebeom drifts in and out of sleep, and soon he finds his dad knocking on the door. His dad takes care of all of Jaebeom’s things, as promised, and they leave on a plane back to Boston. 

Hours later, when they finally get to the car and on their way home, his dad finally speaks again. 

“Did you have a good time?” he asks. 

“I think so,” Jaebeom mumbles. “Dad?” 

“Yeah?” 

“I think I made a mistake.” Jaebeom says quietly. 

“What do you mean?” his dad asks. “You made a good choice, not pushing yourself to play.” 

“I’m not talking about that,” Jaebeom replies, and stares out the window. It’s dark out now. “It’s Jinyoung.” 

“I’m sure he’ll be okay. I told him we were leaving early.” his father says, trying to reassure him. 

“No, it’s not that,” Jaebeom tries his best to hold in his tears, but he can’t. “I keep saying the wrong things.” 

“Jaebeom, I don’t know what you’re talking about but I’m sure it’ll be okay,” his dad tells him, and reaches over to pat him on the shoulder. It’s an effort, Jaebeom thinks. 

“That’s the thing,” Jaebeom cries, muffled against his own shirt. “I don’t know if it will be.” 

* * *

**VEGAS**

Jinyoung comes back from the All-Star game late. His house, as always, is quiet and empty. He considered getting a pet, but he felt that his schedule with constant traveling was too hectic to even consider. So he gets used to the loneliness and the emptiness of a large house in the quiet suburbs of Nevada.

The All-Star game ended up being a bit of fun. He was still getting used to the new three-on-three format, although he ended the weekend empty handed. It didn’t matter, because Jinyoung made enough money that he didn’t even know what to do with it all. It was difficult, thinking about how much money he had now compared to when he was growing up. Jinyoung still remembers how bad and worn out his skates were, and he refused to let the Lims even buy him a new pair. 

Now, he tries to put a lot of his money to good use. He bought his family a house, and he set up a foundation in his hometown for kids like himself who had no money for new hockey gear. It was an effort, and he tries to take the time to visit every summer to do workshops with the kids. Jinyoung thinks that when his career as a professional athlete is over, he’d like to coach, or continue working with his foundation in a larger capacity. 

Jinyoung got the idea from Jaebeom’s mom. She does a lot of work with foundations and hosting fundraisers, and basically gave him the idea. It was one of the reasons why he still talks to Jaebeom’s parents so often. They helped him a lot through difficult times, and it was hard to let go of a relationship with people who felt like your second family. 

It’s hard, knowing that Jaebeom’s parents only started to make an effort to become better after the draft happened. Jinyoung can recall Jaebeom telling him about their rocky relationship, and how they couldn’t understand why Jaebeom felt so much pressure. Jaebeom’s father never pushed him to play, not that Jinyoung had ever observed. He sees the hockey robot that Jaebeom spoke about. Jinyoung noticed it at the All-Star game. Jaebeom’s father could turn it on like a switch, pleasing the people and the crowd. 

He can see where it wasn’t easy for Jaebeom, having to grow up in a shadow like that. Jinyoung had no prior expectations as a kid from nowhere. Jinyoung barely made the cut in juniors, and he was lucky enough that his team chemistry with Jaebeom was off the charts. Otherwise, he wouldn’t even be here today. 

Jinyoung thinks about the first day he met Jaebeom. They were in the locker room, getting ready to head on the ice. Jaebeom was sitting in his stall, alone. The other kids were a lot more social, and at that point Jinyoung wasn’t very well-versed with hockey history and names. So he sat next to Jaebeom. 

> _“Hi,” Jinyoung says. “I’m Jinyoung.”_
> 
> _Jaebeom looks up at him, only halfway done with tying his skates. Even then, Jinyoung couldn’t read him._
> 
> _“I’m Jaebeom,” he answers, and goes back to tying his laces._
> 
> _“Why are you alone?” Jinyoung asks._
> 
> _“Everyone thinks I’m stuck up,” Jaebeom shrugs._
> 
> _“Why?” Jinyoung presses._
> 
> _“You really don’t know?” Jaebeom asks back. “You don’t know who I am?”_
> 
> _“No,” Jinyoung shakes his head. “Am I supposed to?”_
> 
> _Jaebeom just laughs. It’s a break from how serious he looked earlier. Jinyoung just stares at him again in confusion._
> 
> _“I think you’re my favorite teammate already,” Jaebeom says, and puts his bucket on over his head. “C’mon, let’s head to the ice.”_

He didn’t have a single clue who Jaebeom was. Jinyoung did find it a little embarrassing when he found out later, after Jaebeom had invited him over to his house for a long holiday break. Jinyoung had never been so shocked in his life when he saw the family photos around the Lim household, especially the ones with Jaebeom as a baby being held over the Stanley Cup.

In a city where Jinyoung has built his name and was the face of a franchise, he’s always felt lonely. He tries not to think about those three days of camp back in August, when Jaebeom stayed. It was the only time Jaebeom stayed. Jinyoung wishes he did things differently at the All-Star game. Jaebeom was in his hotel room, and he was so, so close. Jinyoung feels like he’s operating in reverse, being the one to tell Jaebeom to leave. 

Maybe Jinyoung didn’t know how to fix it. 

For now, Jinyoung has a large, empty house. 

In the future that he dreams, whether it be in Vegas, or whatever city he could end up in, he thinks about what he’d use the four bedrooms for. With Jaebeom, he’d assume that they’d both want their own offices, and a guest room for any friends and family. Jinyoung remembers that Jaebeom always wanted a cat, so Jinyoung thinks they could adopt a few. 

He feels stupid for letting himself dream. 

Jinyoung stares at the ceiling of his bedroom, finding it hard to fall asleep. Jinyoung has everything he could wish for at this moment. Enough money to never worry about it again, a Stanley Cup win, and a team that followed him. Nothing ever felt right, because he couldn’t share it with Jaebeom. Even if he didn’t want it.

* * *

**NEW HAVEN**

**January, 2019**

The break didn’t feel long enough. It’s already two weeks back, and Jackson is already in the library again, studying for his next exam. He checks his phone, noticing that he’s already been there for almost three hours. Jackson looks back down at his notes, and decides to take a tiny break. It can’t hurt, after all. 

He opens the old team group chat, and scrolls through the backlog of messages. They haven’t really been active since the holidays. Things were starting to pick up, and it seems like everyone was just as busy. Jackson scrolls through the rest of his messages, and notices he hasn’t texted Jaebeom back since New Year’s. His thumb hovers over Jaebeom’s name, wondering if he should send him a text now or not. Jaebeom usually goes to bed early, and Jackson doesn’t want to wake him up. 

Before he can decide, a message pops up across the screen. 

**Youngjae** : hey 

**Jackson** : ..hey? 

Jackson is unsure when Youngjae texts him out of the blue like this. Usually, Jackson is the one who always texts first. 

**Youngjae** : just wanted to check in. how’s school? 

**Jackson** : good. Just studying for another exam. How about you?

 **Youngjae** : same. Just finished a bulk of applications for pt school so i’m freeing my schedule up 

**Jackson** : where’d you apply 

**Youngjae** : schools in boston, new york, two in connecticut 

Jackson almost drops his phone, staring at Youngjae’s last message. He wonders if Youngjae’s choice to apply to schools in Connecticut had any connection to him at all, or maybe they were just good schools. After all the advice he’s given Jaebeom, Jackson wishes he would just listen to himself. Tell Youngjae before you lose him. 

**Jackson** : cool! Where at? 

Jackson cringes after he sends the text. _Cool_. When did he ever start saying that? 

**Youngjae** : sacred heart and hartford 

Jackson opens his laptop, and quickly starts googling how close the schools are to New Haven. He finds that Sacred Heart is a lot closer in comparison to Hartford. Jackson stares at the screen, wondering what else he should say. 

**Jackson** : i hope you get in to your first choice! 

**Youngjae** : thanks. Honestly i’ll be happy to get accepted anywhere. 

**Youngjae** : What are you doing on valentines day? 

**Jackson** : isn’t that a long way from now? 

Jackson feels his hands start to get clammy, wondering why Youngjae would even ask him that. No one knew about his crush on Youngjae. Everyone just thought he was flirty. Jaebeom was the only one who knew, and Jackson knows he definitely didn’t spill the details. 

**Youngjae** : yeah, but I want to do a visit of the schools there, and that week on wednesday thursday is my only days free so i need to start planning now 

**Jackson** : oh! Do u want me to show u around? 

_God_ , Jackson thinks. For a second, he really thought Youngjae was going to ask him out. It was wishful thinking. He still can’t get his heart to calm down, and he stares at his phone waiting for Youngjae to reply. 

**Youngjae** : that’d be great! I just hope you aren’t busy because i don’t want to inconvenience you 

**Jackson** : you aren’t, just send me the details when you’re ready 

Jackson opens up his message inbox again, and scrolls over to Jaebeom’s name. He wonders if he should tell him, but he doesn’t want to worry Jaebeom too much. Instead, he thinks about their time at BU, and wonders how things could’ve ended if he didn’t chicken out of kissing Youngjae at the cabin that one summer. 

Jackson sighs, and locks his phone, setting it face down on the table. He wasn’t going to stress himself out about this, not when he had an exam to take tomorrow. He thinks it might be best if he doesn’t think about it for the moment. 

There was a moment, the night that everyone slept over at Jaebeom and Mark’s apartment that Jackson thought that something was going to happen. After he left Jaebeom’s room to share the air mattress with Youngjae, they stayed up all night talking. It wasn’t anything particularly special, just talking about random silly things. They were huddled close together under the blanket, and Jackson swore that right there, Youngjae liked him back. 

Jackson picks up his pencil, twirling it around his finger. He stares down at the textbook, and tries to focus on studying again. Jackson figures that it’s not going to work out, anyway. Not with Youngjae still at BU, a full two hours away. A lot could happen until he graduates, and he might end up going to school farther away. Jackson sighs, and continues reading his book again. Maybe there wasn’t hope after all. 

* * *

**BOSTON**

**February, 2019**

Jaebeom goes back to his regular training schedule. The All-Star break was so short, and February hit faster than he imagined. Mark even takes a week off work, and agrees to train with Jaebeom. It reminds him of their college days, when Jaebeom had to beg Mark just get up at 6am to go jogging with him. 

“Why did I agree to do this,” Mark breathes heavily, stopping in his tracks behind Jaebeom. They were jogging at the park near their apartment, and the sun hasn’t even risen yet. “God, I haven’t trained like this since we graduated.” 

“It’ll do you some good,” Jaebeom says, patting Mark on the back. “Get your groove back, since you’ve been down lately.” 

“Yeah, I don’t think that’s the problem,” Mark says, stretching. “But whatever you think will help.” 

“Do you want to come to the weight room?” Jaebeom asks, jogging in place. “I’m sure they won’t mind.” 

“Are you kidding?” Mark asks, resting in place with his palms against his knees. “I don’t think I can even bench anymore.” 

“Come on,” Jaebeom pleads. “It’ll be fun.” 

“You know, you say a lot of things are fun,” Mark grumbles. “They aren’t.” 

As much as Mark complains, he ends up in the passenger seat of Jaebeom’s car while he drives to the training and practice center. It was optional practice today, and Jaebeom always went, no matter what. 

Jaebeom changes into his shorts at the gym, and he starts with his basic stretching exercises to get warmed up. Mark’s on the other side of the gym doing the same, and Jaebeom wonders why he’s so far away. 

He loses track of time, and gets way too into his workouts. Jaebeom was still working on building his strength, mostly to help try and stand his ground when he gets checked into the boards. He still remembers all the strength tips he learned from camp last August, and tries to follow them as best as he can. 

Only Jaebeom’s phone and Mark remind him that it’s actually time to leave. 

Jaebeom had a schedule for himself. He had to remind himself not to work too hard, and to get plenty of sleep. Those were his two most important reminders that he had to set into his phone. It was always easy for Jaebeom to lose himself in his work, and he’s glad that Mark came for a physical reminder rather than his phone beeping at him. 

Jaebeom drives home, and it reminds him of the night after the Bruins’ first home game. Mark is quiet again, and it still bothers Jaebeom that there’s something that Mark isn’t telling him. Jaebeom still wasn’t going to push, considering he has secrets of his own that Mark and the rest of the guys didn’t know about. 

He was used to the quiet, though. In the haus, they were always the quieter guys out of everyone else on the team. It’s what Jaebeom treasured about their friendship, how they understood each other without having to say anything. So, Jaebeom wasn’t going to push. 

“Do you want to watch the Golden Knights game?” Jaebeom asks once they get home. It was routine for Jaebeom. No matter how much he hated to admit it, he never missed a game of Jinyoung’s. 

“Nah, I think I’ll pass.” Mark shrugs. “I’m tired.” 

“Okay,” Jaebeom nods. “Do you want me to make dinner?” 

“No,” Mark shakes his head. “I think I’m going to knock out early.” 

“You sure?” Jaebeom presses.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Mark smiles. “Don’t worry about it.” 

“I meant it, you know,” Jaebeom says. “If there’s something wrong, you can tell me.” 

“I told you, I’m taking care of it,” Mark answers, and presses his lips into a thin line. “Goodnight.” 

Jaebeom sits alone on the couch, and turns the TV on to catch the game. He just missed the first few minutes of the first period, and tries to focus on watching the game. If he was going to beat Jinyoung during their match up on Valentine’s Day, Jaebeom needed to study the Golden Knights’ game of play. He didn’t want to lose to them, not for a second time. 

He couldn’t be mad, because the Golden Knights were a good team. They’ve worked their way from the bottom, and when it comes down to it, Jinyoung is a good leader. The way he carries himself on the ice is so composed, even if he does a few cheap plays to get the win. Jinyoung did what he had to in order to make sure his team came out on top.

* * *

## BRUINS LOSE AT HOME TO GOLDEN KNIGHTS

 **BOSTON** — The Valentine’s Day game marks the second loss to the Golden Knights this season. The final score was 3-2. The Bruins will be on a series of away games next. 

_Watch highlights here._

Click to continue reading the article

* * *

@ **limxb** : what a tough game to watch 

@ **bosbruinnorth** : so close. If only park didn’t rush the goalie

@ **b1989:** bullshit calls tonight

@ **limxpark** : god the tension on the ice.. That game was too much

@ **jpparkpeach** : like i said.. Golden knights are the best 

* * *

**BOSTON**

Jinyoung acts like an asshole during the game. He didn’t mean to go too hard, but Jinyoung does feel a bit bad that he told Hyunwoo to check Jaebeom into the boards. He did cost the team a few penalties, but Jinyoung secured the win for the team. He wasn’t proud of what he did, crashing into the goalie like that, but if Jinyoung didn’t do something, the game was going to go into overtime. 

He’s a little too snappy when he asks Jaebeom out for dinner after the media interviews. Jinyoung had done a little planning in advance. When he found out that they had a game on Valentine’s day, Jinyoung booked a reservation at a restaurant months in advance. He’s even more surprised when Jaebeom says yes. 

“ _It’s just dinner_.” 

They’re sitting in the nicest restaurant in town, on Valentine’s day. All on Jinyoung’s bill. He said he’d pay, considering he just wiped the Bruins for the second and last time this season. Jinyoung watches as Jaebeom cuts through his steak, not saying a single word. 

“I made these reservations two months ago,” Jinyoung admits out loud. 

“I would’ve guessed something like that,” Jaebeom says, and puts down his knife. “I ate here with my friends after my first home game. Jackson made reservations a month ahead.” 

“I was an asshole tonight,” Jinyoung sighs. 

“You’re always an asshole on the ice,” Jaebeom shrugs. “Nothing new, except for rushing the goalie like that.” 

“I wasn’t going to lose the Knights’ streak,” Jinyoung replies. “You always know I get a little scrappy.” 

“Maybe try tripping me less,” Jaebeom says back. “I’ll break your stick in half.” 

“Can we talk about the All-Star game?” Jinyoung asks. 

“I—” Jaebeom has stopped eating completely, and he shies away from even looking at Jinyoung. He looks so small sitting across the table, that Jinyoung can’t believe it’s the same guy he played on the ice with just hours ago. “I’m sorry.” 

“Did you just—” Jinyoung sits up in his chair, and scoots it closer to the table. “Did you just apologize?” 

“I didn’t mean to blow up like that,” Jaebeom answers, and grips the edges of the table. “I just thought of the things that would make you mad…” Jaebeom trails off. “I don’t know why I said them.” 

“I’m sorry for today,” Jinyoung says back. “I told Hyunwoo to be a little too rough on you.” He admits. “I’m also sorry for pushing you to that point.” 

“Why are you apologizing?” Jaebeom asks. “I don’t deserve it.” 

“You did hurt your back not that long ago,” Jinyoung adds. “I’m not trying to intentionally hurt your career.” Jinyoung pauses. “I never said I was sorry, about those things I said to you at the cabin that summer.” 

“You still think about that?” Jaebeom says quietly.

“I basically called you worthless,” Jinyoung winces. “And all the things I said before, when you started going to BU.” Jinyoung’s not proud of the string of profanities that came out of his mouth after he found out the news. 

“It looks like we have plenty of things to apologize for,” Jaebeom says, loosening his grip from the table. 

“Can we talk somewhere more private?” Jinyoung asks. 

“My place isn’t that far from here,” Jaebeom answers. “We can go there.” 

Jinyoung can’t sit still in the short car ride it takes to get to Jaebeom’s place. He wonders if there’s more, if another argument will happen. He’s on the edge of his seat, and once he’s out of the car and following Jaebeom up, he still doesn’t know what to expect. 

Jaebeom’s apartment is seemingly empty. Jinyoung guesses his roommate already went to bed for the night. He follows Jaebeom to his bedroom, not knowing what’s going to happen next. 

Jinyoung closes the door, and Jaebeom sits on the edge of the bed. 

It’s too familiar to all their hotel room meetings. Except now, it’s quiet and the atmosphere has changed. 

“I want this to work,” Jaebeom says, voice low and quiet. “I want to stop thinking about the past, and think about how my future is going to look.” 

Jinyoung’s heart is pounding out of his chest. He didn’t expect Jaebeom to say any of these things tonight, especially after a game like today. Jinyoung knew he always took losses too hard, and wonders how else Jaebeom has changed over the years. 

“I want this to work, too,” Jinyoung replies. “I—“ He pauses, and sits next to Jaebeom on the bed. “I just want to know, if you’re going to say this is a mistake after it’s all over.” 

“It’s not a mistake,” Jaebeom shakes his head. “I’ve been too focused on the game, that everything else gets cloudy,” he adds. “You’re not a mistake. You never were.” 

Jaebeom gets so close into his space, and his breath ghosts against Jinyoung’s neck. They’re so close, and Jaebeom tugs his chin down for a kiss. It’s gentle, and unsure, and Jinyoung just wants him back. 

He gets absorbed in the moment, and Jinyoung rests his hand on the back of Jaebeom’s neck. Everything just feels so good, and Jinyoung is so happy, he forgets to remind himself that there’s still some more talking to be done. 

“Jaebeom,” Jinyoung says, breaking away from the kiss. “I think,” he breathes.

“What?” Jaebeom asks, inches away from his lips. 

“I think we should stop having sex,” Jinyoung replies. 

“ _What?”_ Jaebeom almost squawks. “Are you serious?” 

“I mean, not permanently!” Jinyoung says, leaning against the bed. Jaebeom was practically in his lap. “I think it could be really good for us.” 

“This is the worst idea you’ve ever had,” Jaebeom whines. 

“You’re the one who said we weren’t going to hook up tonight,” Jinyoung says, and wraps his hands to frame Jaebeom’s waist. “We can wait longer.”

“Please,” Jaebeom whines again, and plants his face against Jinyoung’s neck. “I know what I said, but I’m taking it back now.” 

“No take backs,” Jinyoung says, and gently rubs the back of Jaebeom’s neck. “I promise, at the end of the season, I’ll do whatever you want.” 

“Whatever I want?” Jaebeom asks, perking up. “Really?” 

“We won’t have time to see each other, anyways.” Jinyoung replies. “Our team schedules won’t add up anymore, so it’ll be easy.” 

“Why can’t we tonight, then?” Jaebeom frowns. 

“It’ll be worth the wait,” Jinyoung says, and plants a kiss against Jaebeom’s forehead. “I promise.” 

“I know we still have a lot to talk about,” Jaebeom says, and rests his head against Jinyoung’s chest. “You can stay the night, right?” Jaebeom asks. 

“Of course,” Jinyoung answers. “As long as you have extra clothes, because I can’t sleep in my game day suit.” 

* * *

Jaebeom digs out some of his plain t-shirts and sweatpants, and lets Jinyoung change in the bathroom. He manages to keep the apartment fairly quiet, considering the fact that it’s late and Mark has to work early in the morning. 

He digs through his own drawers, trying to find the Golden Knights shirsey. It’s an embarrassing secret that Jaebeom wears it to bed pretty often, mostly because it gives him comfort. The graphics look a little worn now, and the number 6 on the back is starting to look a little crinkly. Jaebeom figures he can always buy a new one, but this shirt had a special place in his heart. 

Jinyoung opens the door again, now freshly changed into more comfortable clothes. He sets his old suit on the chair next to Jaebeom’s closet, making sure it doesn’t end up all wrinkled. 

“Hey,” Jaebeom calls out. He’s on the bed again, and Jaebeom makes himself comfortable on the left side. 

“Seriously?” Jinyoung asks, and looks down at his shirt. “Are you purposely trying to kill me?” 

“You were the one who said we should stop having sex,” Jaebeom says, and pulls the covers up over his chest. “Not my fault.” 

“It’s cute that you think I’ll change my mind,” Jinyoung smiles, and makes space for himself right next to Jaebeom. “You already said, we still have a lot we need to talk about.” 

“As long as you’re still here in the morning,” Jaebeom says quietly. 

“I’m not going to leave,” Jinyoung assures him. “Well, I’ll have to so I can go to the airport. Hyunwoo said he’d take care of my stuff.” 

“Good,” Jaebeom replies. “Now let’s get some sleep.” 

“Nothing funny from you, I hope,” Jinyoung answers. “We’re just going to sleep.” 

“You act like I’m going to jump you,” Jaebeom laughs. 

“You did show up at my room,” Jinyoung says. “Twice. In some questionable clothing.” 

“You liked it, didn’t you?” Jaebeom teases. 

“Goodnight, Jaebeom,” Jinyoung says, hiding his face against the pillow. _Cute_ , Jaebeom thinks. 

“Goodnight,” Jaebeom replies. “I’ll see you in the morning.” 

Jaebeom doesn’t sleep right away, not yet. Jinyoung falls asleep first, and Jaebeom notices by the way his chest steadily rises and falls. Jinyoung moved a little bit, facing Jaebeom in his sleep. It reminds Jaebeom of the last summer they spent together, when Jinyoung used to sneak down to his room so they could sleep on Jaebeom’s bed together. All the tiny stolen moments that Jaebeom still held precious. 

It’s the latest Jaebeom ever stayed up, but he figures it’ll all be worth it in the morning. As long as Jinyoung is still here. 

* * *

Jaebeom wakes up first to make breakfast. He’d let Jinyoung sleep a little longer, since he doesn’t have to leave for the airport just yet. The apartment is quiet, and Jaebeom guesses that Mark’s off on a late start today, too. 

“Hmph,” Jinyoung says, voice still sounding rough and sleepy. He wraps his arms around Jaebeom’s waist, and holds him there. “Good morning.” 

“Good morning to you, sleepy head,” Jaebeom replies. “I made some eggs.” 

“Don’t do that eat your protein shit,” Jinyoung mumbles against Jaebeom’s neck. 

“You need to eat before your long flight,” Jaebeom reminds him. “You have a game tomorrow in Anaheim.” 

“Ugh,” Jinyoung groans. “Don’t remind me.” 

“Watch out for your hands,” Jaebeom says, warning him gently. He covers Jinyoung’s hands with his own, trying not to let some of the oil from the pan splash onto him. 

Jaebeom tries his best to move around the kitchen with Jinyoung clinging to his back, and it’s a little harder than it looks. He’s trying to plate everything, and even making an extra plate for Mark, that he doesn’t even notice him standing in the kitchen. 

“Oh, hey,” Jaebeom smiles. “I made breakfast.” 

“Good morning,” Jinyoung says, with his head propped up against Jaebeom’s shoulder. “Sorry if we woke you up.” 

“Morning,” Mark grumbles. 

It’s that tone again, the one that Jaebeom can’t decipher. The one where he can’t tell if Mark is mad at him or not, even though Mark says that he isn’t. 

Jaebeom manages to untangle himself from Jinyoung’s arms so they can all eat at the table together. It’s a little awkward, mostly because Jaebeom hadn’t given Mark a heads up. It was all unexpected, since Jaebeom didn’t even know what was going to happen. 

“I have to go,” Jinyoung says, finishing the last bits of his breakfast. 

“No,” Jaebeom says, grabbing onto Jinyoung’s hand. “It can’t be time already.” 

“We’ll figure out when we can see each other next.” Jinyoung gives Jaebeom’s hand a gentle squeeze. “We have time.” 

Jaebeom walks him to the door, and he’s too shy to kiss him goodbye, mostly because Mark is there, still eating his breakfast. Jackson was still the only person out of their friend circle who ever knew about Jinyoung, so Jaebeom doesn’t want to test the waters any further today. 

“Bye,” Jaebeom says again, and kisses the corner of Jinyoung’s mouth. “Good luck with your game tomorrow.” 

“You too,” Jinyoung says, and squeezes Jaebeom’s hand one last time. 

Jaebeom still feels sad, but the goodbye doesn’t burn as much as the last ones. They were finally on the same page, or at least, Jaebeom thinks they are. Even if they still have a lot they need to talk about, Jaebeom’s glad they’ve finally gotten somewhere. Jaebeom locks the door, and returns to the kitchen to start cleaning up the dishes. 

“Thanks for breakfast,” Mark finally speaks. 

“It’s the least I can do,” Jaebeom replies. “I’m sorry about Jinyoung, I didn’t think I’d be inviting him over last night.” 

“Yeah,” Mark scoffs. “Whatever.” 

“Are you mad at me?” Jaebeom asks. “It’s not like I—” 

“Mad at you?” Mark laughs, but it’s cold. “I’m not mad, I’m just—” 

“Something personal that you’re taking care of?” Jaebeom says back. “Just tell me what’s up with you, because I’m tired of guessing.” 

“God, you’re going to make me say it?” Mark says, and slams his fork down onto the table. “I like you,” Mark confesses. “I’ve liked you since sophomore year.” 

Jaebeom doesn’t know what else to say, other than stare at him in silence. 

“I can’t live here anymore,” Mark sighs. “I can’t do it.” 

“It doesn’t have to change,” Jaebeom finally says. 

“I can’t live here and look at you,” Mark replies, looking away from Jaebeom. “I can’t keep fooling myself thinking you’re going to like me back one day.” 

“I’m not apologizing,” Jaebeom breaks. “I can’t apologize for how I feel, or how I don’t feel.” 

“I’m not coming back after work,” Mark says, getting up from his chair. He collects his bag from the living room, and makes his way to the front door. “I’ll send the boys to get my stuff.” 

“Where are you going to stay?” Jaebeom asks. 

“At the haus,” Mark replies. “I don’t know.” 

Mark doesn’t stick around after that, and slams the door behind him when he leaves. Jaebeom doesn’t know how to process the situation, and sits at the empty table in the kitchen. He thinks about the Bruins first home game of the season, when he heard the boys whispering about something when he was sleeping. 

Jaebeom’s about to clean up the rest of the dishes, until his phone buzzes with a new text message. 

**Yugyeom** : heard what happened. I’m gonna drop by and pick up mark’s stuff later 

**Jaebeom** : ok 

**Yugyeom** : you couldn’t have let him down easy? 

Jaebeom pockets his phone, ignoring the last text. He wonders if it’ll create a shift in the group chat, and wonders if they’ll still talk to him after this. Jaebeom thinks that this is how it ends. His support system is falling apart, just after he managed to fix something with Jinyoung. Jaebeom wants to scream at the situation, and he’s just too stressed about everything else to be bothered with it.

He takes his phone out of his pocket one last time, and types out the last text. 

**Jaebeom** : sorry

* * *

**BU**

“Did you hear?” Yugyeom asks, sitting down on the bed in Youngjae’s room. 

Youngjae had an open door policy. As captain, if anything was wrong, Youngjae promised that anyone could come talk to him about anything. Youngjae would be there for the team, whether it was about the game, or any outside stressors the team had. 

He just wasn’t expecting this. 

“What?” Youngjae replies. He closes his textbook, and sets it down on the desk. Youngjae had been studying most of the day, and Yugyeom looks like he just got back from somewhere. 

“Mark’s coming to stay here,” Yugyeom tells him. “Jaebeom knows.” 

“What happened?” Youngjae asks. Last time he checked, Mark was planning on never telling him. 

“Jinyoung stayed the night,” Yugyeom shrugs. “I think they’re together.” 

“ _Jinyoung_?” Youngjae repeats, trying not to let his mouth drop open. “You mean, all this time--” 

“I don’t know,” Yugyeom says. “He never said a thing to us.” 

“Yeah,” Youngjae nods. It was true. Now, he wonders if he even really knows Jaebeom. There was a lot he never talked about, because no one ever dared to ask him about what happened at the draft. Youngjae can respect it though, because so much of Jaebeom’s life has already been documented online. You can’t expect someone to share something before they’re ready. 

“I feel like I don’t know him anymore,” Yugyeom says out loud. 

“I don’t know,” Youngjae replies. The last thing he wants to do is take sides in this. It was hard, because he hadn’t talked to Jaebeom in a while. Youngjae starts to feel guilty, knowing how the group chat started to die out. No one talked to each other anymore. 

* * *

**BOSTON**

February 25, 2019. 

Jaebeom has thought about this day all season. Jaebeom doesn’t know if he’s safe. His performance has been solid. He got invited to the All-Star game. All he can hope is that Boston will continue to take a chance on him. 

At the end of the day, Jaebeom has to remember that it’s a business. They’ll make any decision they see fit. They’d traded his father, but they always had their roots and connection to the city. It was hard, leaving a place that his father played for seven years. It was always down to business. 

He’s just lucky that there isn’t a game scheduled for today. Nothing was worse than being traded and pulled off the ice in the middle of a game. Jaebeom doesn’t think he could handle that. 

Jaebeom spends his morning in the gym. He takes it slow, after the slew of away games that he had after Valentine’s day. Traveling was always tough on the body, and Jaebeom didn’t want to overwork himself. He was sticking to his normal routine, and going to bed on time. 

It’s not until after he’s done with his workout, that he gets called into the GM’s office. Jaebeom can barely even bring himself to walk over, feeling like his legs just might give out.

Jaebeom can’t breathe once he enters the office. He knows it’s not good news. He’s digging his fingernails into the palm of his hand, still sweating in his workout clothes. He listens to his GM, the coach, and everyone in the front office as they smile sweetly at him and explain the situation. 

It all feels fake. 

“We wish you the best, son.” 

“I hope you understand, it’s just what’s best for us right now.” 

“You’ll do well. You’ll do great.” 

The words echo in Jaebeom’s head. 

After all he’d worked for, and after what Boston had offered him to get him to sign. They were letting him go that easily. Just like that. 

What makes matters worse is that he has to get on the next flight to _Vegas_. 

* * *

## Bruins trade Lim to Golden Knights in exchange for Son

#### Boston gets a new defenseman, Golden Knights upgrade their offense 

**BOSTON** — The Boston Bruins pay the price in order to acquire defenseman Hyunwoo Son. They trade BU graduate and legacy Jaebeom Lim Monday morning. 

It is Lim’s first season in the NHL. The rookie started his time in Boston with a solid performance. 

Lim was not available for comment. 

_Click to continue reading article._

* * *

@ **doublebbam** : oh my god oh my god oh my god oh my god oh my god

@ **yugyeom5** : what just happened?

@ **jwang** : u think bruins gm just woke up today and said ‘i think we need to stir up some drama’

@ **markt88** : wow

@ **yjotter** : seriously. What just happened. RT **@yugyeom5** : what just happened?

@ **limxb** : oh my ……………. I’m really feeling for jaebeom rn

@ **bosbruinnorth** : wow bruins.. Way to make some trade drama

@ **b1989:** what was the point

@ **limxpark** : ???????? I’M SCREAMING????? JAEBEOM AND JINYOUNG ARE ABOUT TO BE TEAMMATES AGAIN I’M GOING TO CRY

@ **jpparkpeach** : are you fucking kidding me?? They traded our best defenseman 

* * *

Jaebeom doesn’t even know how he makes it back home. He’s still in his same workout clothes, running through his apartment trying to square everything together. The only person he’s called so far is his mom. They mostly go over the logistics of Jaebeom’s move— his mom would fly in next week to help him find a place and get settled. 

Jaebeom barely has time to pack any of his stuff at his apartment, haphazardly throwing as many clothes as he can into the largest suitcase he owns. Jaebeom’s mom was going to pack the rest of his belongings. It just didn’t help right now. He was still going to pay the rent, and even though Jaebeom knows he won’t get an answer, he shoots off a quick text to Mark. 

**Jaebeom:** don’t know if you heard. Got traded. I’ll still pay the rent until the end of the lease so you can move back if you want. My mom’s going to clear out all my stuff. 

Mark isn’t talking to him anymore. Not after Valentine’s Day, when Jaebeom had brought Jinyoung into their apartment. It hadn’t been the best move, but Jaebeom’s life has always been another series of bad mistakes. Yugyeom, BamBam, and Youngjae are all ignoring him, too. Jaebeom wonders if they’ve already chosen sides in this. Jaebeom can’t do anything except apologize for the fact that he’ll never feel the same way. 

Jaebeom was losing everything. His friends. His family. His city. 

Everything was piling up at once. Jaebeom didn’t know what he was going to do. Where he was going to go. How things would end up. Jaebeom tells himself he should be grateful that they had the guts to tell him to his face, instead of a phone call. 

He wonders if Boston thinks they made a mistake. A mistake on taking a chance on the son of a hockey legend. They’d expected too much out of him. It’s what everyone does. Why don’t you play as well as your father? Why aren’t you as well adjusted as your father? Why isn’t your head in the game? 

Jaebeom shakes in the car on the way to the airport. His phone won’t stop buzzing, and Jaebeom ignores everything. If this was already his best, what else could he do? He’d trained and worked his entire life for this. Playing for the Bruins was his childhood dream. He remembers going to games with his mom, pressing his face against the glass just to watch his dad warm up. Before all the pressure and anxiety followed, it was the happiest moment he’s ever had with his dad. 

He still carried around an old game puck that his dad gave him. It was another thing Jaebeom held on to for comfort. 

The Bruins felt like the only connection Jaebeom could ever have with his father. They were still working on their relationship, and trying to make things better, but all his father’s efforts to try were always through hockey. The game meant so much to both of them, it only made sense that it was the only way they knew how to communicate. 

When he gets to the airport, Jaebeom goes through the place unnoticed. He waits at his gate, and after a long couple of hours, Jaebeom finally pulls out his phone. 

It’s flooded with messages. 

**Jinyoung** : call me as soon as you read this 

Jaebeom hesitates with his finger hovering over the call button. He wonders if Jinyoung had any part in it at all. Did he ask for this? Was Jinyoung planning on this the entire time? It wasn’t too long ago that they sent Jinyoung to get him to sign with Vegas. It took a few years, but they did finally collect. 

His phone buzzes, and another text from Jinyoung pops up. 

**Jinyoung:** I’ll pick you up. Just head straight to the garage when you land. 

Jaebeom ignores the text, and scrolls through his contacts. There’s only one person he wants to talk to right now, and he just hopes he picks up. Jaebeom holds the phone close to his ear, tapping against the other side of it as the phone rings. 

And rings. 

“Jaebeom, I’m sorry—” Jackson finally answers. “I couldn’t find my fucking phone in my apartment and—” 

“Why is this happening?” Jaebeom says quietly into the phone. “I thought I could do it.” 

“It isn’t your fault,” Jackson replies. “You’re going to turn this situation around.” 

“How?” Jaebeom asks. 

“You get to Vegas,” Jackson says, “If you and Jinyoung play together just as well as you did back in juniors, there’s no way you won’t make it to the finals this year.” 

“I can’t be that optimistic right now,” Jaebeom mumbles. 

“You’ll win the cup,” Jackson tells him, and Jaebeom can hear the confidence in his voice. “You’ll win the cup and it’ll be the biggest fuck you that you could ever give to Boston.” 

“Jackson?” Jaebeom asks. 

“Yeah?” 

“I miss you,” Jaebeom breathes into the phone. 

“I miss you too,” Jackson says back. “Now get to Vegas and show Boston they made a mistake.” 

* * *

**VEGAS**

Jinyoung taps his fingers against the steering wheel, waiting for Jaebeom to show up. It was late, given the fact that Jaebeom’s flight was coming from the opposite coast. He’d texted Jaebeom the exact location, and what his car looked like, and it was only a matter of time. 

A few people walk in and out of the garage. Jinyoung doesn’t recognize any of them. 

The trade deadline made anyone nervous. Jinyoung has seen the stories. Mid game trades, and five minute phone calls with GM’s who sent you off to the next team with no care in the world. Business was harsh. He told his GM he didn’t need to know about it. Jinyoung’s glad at least he was true to his word. 

Jinyoung is too preoccupied with his own thoughts, he doesn’t even notice Jaebeom knocking for him to unlock the car. 

On instinct, Jinyoung presses the button that opens the trunk automatically. Jaebeom sort of throws his suitcase in the back, and once it’s settled, Jinyoung closes the back and Jaebeom joins him in the front seat. 

Jinyoung doesn’t move an inch to turn on the engine. 

“Did you ask for this?” Jaebeom asks. 

“I didn’t ask for this,” Jinyoung replies. “But they always wanted you here.” 

“You knew, didn’t you?” Jaebeom says, trying to pry it out of him. 

“They told me they were going to try,” Jinyoung wants to be as honest as he can. He wasn’t going to ruin any of the progress that they just made. He didn’t want to mess it up. Not again. “I told them not to tell me anything, because I didn’t want to know.” 

“Why?” Jaebeom asks. 

“I didn’t want you thinking I asked for it,” Jinyoung finally confesses. “It’s not fair to you. I know you made your choice. I didn’t want to take that away from you.” 

Jaebeom made his choice. Jinyoung learned to be okay with it. Nothing was ever going to be fair, especially when contracts and money were on the line. It was the first lesson he’d ever learned from Jaebeom’s father. The NHL is a business. 

“I believe you.” Jaebeom says quietly. 

“We’ll get through this,” Jinyoung reaches over the seat, and links his fingers with Jaebeom’s. “I’ll take care of you.” 

“It’s just,” Jaebeom breathes, and Jinyoung’s only now noticing that he’s crying. When he finally gets a good look at Jaebeom under the rim of his hat, Jinyoung can see the red circles around his eyes. “Boston was my dream.” 

That’s when Jaebeom finally breaks down, leaning forward into Jinyoung’s space. Jaebeom doesn’t stop crying. He rests his head against Jinyoung’s shoulder, and all Jinyoung can do is wrap his arms around Jaebeom. Jinyoung hasn’t seen him like this since the two days before the draft. 

“I know,” Jinyoung says, holding Jaebeom closer to him. “I know.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jaebeom’s [favorite shirt](https://twitter.com/peachzoned/status/1232801282185818113) returns :)


	4. four

**VEGAS**

Jinyoung takes him home. Jaebeom’s never been to his house before. It’s new, and it’s quiet. Jaebeom was too used to the city life of Boston, and unsure of the suburbs of Nevada. He’s just glad that he landed at night, even though Jinyoung said the weather is fine this time of year. It’s another thing Jaebeom will have to get used to. 

Jaebeom spent most of his life in Boston. He was born there, his father played for the Bruins for seven years. Up until his dad got traded to the Rangers, he used to split his time between Boston and New York. After his dad’s retirement, they settled in Boston permanently. It was all he ever knew. 

“I have a room set up,” Jinyoung tells him. “Unless you want to sleep in my room.” 

“I think I want to be alone,” Jaebeom settles. “I just need some time.” 

“We’ll have plenty of time,” Jinyoung says, reassuring him. “It’s the room down the hall.” Jinyoung grabs his hand, and guides Jaebeom through the house. 

It was nice. 

Jaebeom’s room is on the first floor. It has its own bathroom, and Jaebeom dumps his suitcase by the door. The reality is still setting in. Jaebeom’s in Vegas. 

“Jinyoung?” Jaebeom says, stopping him right at the door. 

“Yeah?” Jinyoung replies. 

“Thanks,” Jaebeom murmurs. “I don’t know what I’d do if you weren’t here.” 

“You’d do the same,” Jinyoung says, linking their hands together. “You should get some sleep.” 

“I will,” Jaebeom says. “Goodnight.” 

“Goodnight, Jaebeom.” Jinyoung smiles at him, and lets go of his hand. It feels colder now, and just before Jinyoung leaves, he leans forward, just a little bit. “I meant it, you know. I’ll take care of you.” 

“I know,” Jaebeom says quietly. He moves, and just barely closes the gap between them. The kiss is soft, and Jaebeom stops breathing for a second. His emotions are at an all time high, and he just needs something to bring him down. 

“Goodnight,” Jinyoung says one last time. He presses his forehead against Jaebeom’s, and smiles again. “I’ll see you in the morning.” 

Jinyoung carefully closes the door behind him when he leaves, and Jaebeom is left alone. 

He slumps down onto the bed, and it’s soft and plush. It feels nice for his back, and Jaebeom rolls over onto his side. It was already late in Boston, and Jaebeom is just ready to sleep. He checks his phone one last time, looking at the notifications across the screen. There’s one from his dad. 

_Boston lost a good one today_. 

Jaebeom doesn’t know how to respond, and places his phone face down on the side table. He takes his dad’s old game puck out of his pocket, and holds it in his hands. Jaebeom used to remember thinking that it felt so heavy. It’s so worn, and Jaebeom just rolls it between his hands. It’s strange how much it makes him feel better. He tries to settle himself in the bed, but everything still feels too new. It was almost three in the morning in Vegas, and Jaebeom would already be waking up back home. Jaebeom closes his eyes, and tries his best to fall asleep. He still has a long couple of weeks ahead of him. 

* * *

Jinyoung doesn’t have to be up early today. There’s a game tonight, and Jinyoung’s sure that Jaebeom isn’t playing. They didn’t get home until late, and there’s no way that they’d make him dress. He tries to go through the fridge as best he can, but Jinyoung doesn’t have much besides his prepped meals. There’s containers full of plain food and steamed vegetables, and he was useless at frying eggs. 

He stares at his entire shelf dedicated to kombucha, and wonders what else he could feed Jaebeom. 

Jinyoung decides that it’s pointless, and ends up driving over to the diner nearby to pick something up for breakfast. It was better than anything that Jinyoung could cook. It’s breaking his own diet, and Jinyoung hasn’t had a cheat day in ages. If Jaebeom’s habits stayed the same, he knew that Jaebeom was routine and kept it on Fridays. Another break wouldn’t hurt, though. Considering the circumstances, the trade was still too fresh. 

The diner packs up everything quickly, and Jinyoung makes it back home. He was only gone for 20 minutes, but it felt even longer. When he enters the house through the garage door, he sees Jaebeom in the kitchen, awake, and actually cooking. 

“You didn’t need to cook,” Jinyoung says, holding up his bag of takeout. “I just got some.” 

“I didn’t know if you were up,” Jaebeom smiles. “I know you’re still useless at cooking.” 

“Yeah,” Jinyoung grumbles. “I know.” 

Jinyoung sets up the plates, and opens the take out boxes. He doesn’t eat too heavy on game days, but most of it was for Jaebeom. He mostly picked up typical diner breakfast food, and loaded all of them up on Jaebeom’s plate.

“Playing the Stars today?” Jaebeom asks, looking down at his phone. 

“7:30,” Jinyoung replies. “They’ll probably make you watch from the box.” 

“I figured,” Jaebeom says, and shoves an entire pancake into his mouth. Jinyoung still doesn’t know how he does it. “Is it necessary to have an entire row in the fridge dedicated to kombucha?” Jaebeom asks. 

“Listen,” Jinyoung starts, but he doesn’t know how to explain it. He can’t remember the moment he started getting into all the weird new health kicks, and Jinyoung doesn’t really drink anything else besides water. “Just try some.” 

“I’m good with water,” Jaebeom replies. “Your house is nice.” 

“I bought it last year,” Jinyoung looks around the house, and it still seems as new as the day he moved in. “Does get a little lonely, though.” 

“I’d feel the same,” Jaebeom says, and takes another large bite of his food. Jinyoung forgot how much he could eat. “I don’t want to inconvenience you for too long.” 

“You’re not an inconvenience,” Jinyoung assures him. If anything, he’d like it if Jaebeom stayed with him. Jinyoung still hasn’t brought it up, mostly because he doesn’t want to force him into a choice. “You can stay as long as you want.” 

“My mom said she’d fly in next week,” Jaebeom tells him. “She’s going to help me get settled.” 

“I don’t want to pressure you, or feel like we’re moving too fast,” Jinyoung says, still entirely unsure. He didn’t want to disturb Jaebeom’s routine too much, since they both still worked on different training schedules. “I’d be happy to have you here, but if you want your own place, I understand.” 

“I’d like my own place for now,” Jaebeom says calmly. “I wouldn’t…” Jaebeom pauses, and places his hand over Jinyoung’s. “I wouldn’t be opposed to moving here in the future.” 

“Like I said,” Jinyoung replies, and feels like this could really be home. “We have time.” 

* * *

**T-MOBILE ARENA**

Jaebeom feels weird in his suit. He’s watching the game from the box, and it’s a new experience. It’s his chance to see how Vegas shapes up now, especially since they lost a defenseman in order for Jaebeom to even be here. 

His meeting with the GM is awkward. Jaebeom doesn’t know what to say when they tell him that they’re glad he’s finally here, and they’ve been waiting years for him. The trade is still fresh, and Jaebeom still misses home. It’s hard to adjust after all of your childhood dreams have been crushed just over 24 hours ago.

He still watches Jinyoung. Jaebeom’s always captivated by the way he plays the game. The Vegas crowd loves him, and they bring a lot of energy to the game. Jaebeom thinks that maybe he can have a good time here.

After the second period, Jaebeom checks his phone. The game always feels a lot longer when you’re watching it, and he notices a few texts from Jackson. 

**Jackson** : :( :( :( 

**Jackson** : btw i have a lot to tell u!!!!!!! Youngjae visited for valentines day!!!! Love u!!!! Blessed 🙏

 **Jaebeom** : ??????????? 

**Jackson** : we can catch up when ur free :) hope ur not having too much fun in vegas with jinyoung ;) 

**Jaebeom** : haahahahah sure okay will call u when im free 

Jaebeom laughs for the first time since the trade. He puts his phone back into his pocket, and tries to socialize for the rest of the intermission. It’s still dry, and Jaebeom thinks he could probably get a little help from Jinyoung once they have to start attending charity fundraiser events as a team. 

Vegas gives another game to remember. The final score is 4-1. Jinyoung scored two of those goals, and Vegas still held up, even if they did lose their best defenseman. 

“That’ll be you soon,” the GM says, patting Jaebeom on the back. 

All Jaebeom can do is say thanks and nod. He’s still unsure how he’ll match up on the ice again if he’s linemates with Jinyoung. As they’ve both said, it’s been years since they’ve played together. Jaebeom’s unsure if the chemistry they had is still there. They’ve both evolved as players, and Jaebeom noticed that Jinyoung is used to having a team built around him. 

They’ll figure it out. 

Jinyoung was always a smart player. 

Jaebeom waits outside the locker room. They’re still doing some post media interviews, and it’ll be a few more minutes until Jinyoung gets out. 

Unfortunately, Jaebeom is caught on the end of some media interviews. 

“Jaebeom, how are you feeling about the trade?” a reporter asks. 

“It is what it is,” Jaebeom shrugs. “Playing for Boston was a dream, but sometimes things don't work out.” 

“What’s it like being reunited with your former teammate?” the reporter follows up. 

“Honestly, it’s unexpected,” Jaebeom says. It was the truth. He wasn’t expecting it. “I’m looking forward to seeing how we’ll play together on the ice again.” 

“I’m sure the fans are looking forward to it,” the reporter smiles. “Thanks for the interview.” 

Jaebeom nods awkwardly, and the reporter finally leaves him alone. He tried to avoid interviews about the trade for as long as possible, but it was only a matter of time before it caught up to him. 

It takes a while, but Jinyoung finally comes out of the locker room. He’s freshly showered, and dressed in sweatpants. His wet hair flops against his forehead, and it shaves off a few years. It sends Jaebeom back to their time in juniors.

“Should we go home?” Jinyoung asks. 

“Yeah,” Jaebeom smiles. “Let’s go.” 

* * *

Their first practice together is two days later. Jinyoung is nervous, not knowing what to expect. He watched all of Jaebeom’s games, and he’s watched enough tape. Today was going to be the true test of how they hold up together, If they still had the same connection. 

They’re on the ice together now, and Jaebeom is just doing some quick warm ups around the ice. It feels unreal— seeing Jaebeom in a Golden Knights practice jersey. Jinyoung hates that one of his dreams came true at the expense of Jaebeom’s. He knew how much Boston always meant to him. 

He remembers being huddled together under a blanket in the basement of his billet home. Jinyoung can’t remember what they were doing, probably watching some dumb youtube video instead of doing their homework. He just remembers Jaebeom leaning on his shoulder, telling him about Boston. How he grew up on the ice, and how it was his dream to play for the Bruins. 

“Parker, you’re up,” his coach yells, snapping him out of it. 

Jinyoung gets on with it, moving forward on his skates. It’s only a few practice drills, just to get into the groove of it. 

He passes the puck to Jaebeom, but they don't connect. 

“You’re kidding me,” Jaebeom yells over the ice. “Can you even pass?” 

“Can I pass?” Jinyoung shoots back. “How do you miss that?” 

“Start over,” the coach blows his whistle. “Go again.” 

They go again.

And again. 

_And again._

It doesn’t get any better. They’re so rusty, and the chemistry is gone. Jinyoung doesn’t know what’s happening. Vegas lost a lot just to get Jaebeom to the team, and he knows they’re not going to be happy about this. 

“Done for the day,” the coach dismisses them. “We’ll start fresh tomorrow. Do some bonding.” 

Jaebeom doesn’t speak in the locker room. 

It’s too quiet. 

Jinyoung knows enough to guess that Jaebeom’s being too hard on himself right now. Overthinking his game. Jinyoung notices it when they play on the ice, and even though Jaebeom’s hockey IQ is off the charts, he still has a lot to learn. 

He doesn’t push it. Jinyoung doesn’t want to cause a scene in the locker room. The drive home ends up being just as quiet. Jaebeom’s mom was only arriving in a few days, and then he’d find his own place. Jinyoung isn’t hurt about it, because he wants to move at a pace Jaebeom is comfortable with. They still had a lot to talk about, and they didn’t have time with all the focus on the game. 

“I’ll make dinner,” Jaebeom says, finally breaking the silence. All dinner consisted of was taking the meal prep containers out of the fridge and heating them up, but Jinyoung wasn’t going to stop him. He knows Jaebeom needs the distraction. 

Jinyoung sits at the table, and pretends not to watch. Jaebeom scrunches his nose up, and heats the food one at a time. Jaebeom heats up Jinyoung’s plate first, and sets it on the table right in front of him. 

Dinner is just as quiet. Jinyoung doesn’t know how to approach the situation. Talking about game was always tricky. It was still tough. Even when they were on the same team, it still felt like they were competing. Jinyoung is the captain— he holds a stable ground on the team. Jaebeom has to fit and adapt into the style of play, and Jinyoung can see how it’s frustrating. It’s the opposite of what he’s used to. 

Jinyoung’s never chewed his food so slowly. As always, Jaebeom finishes his food first. Jaebeom moves on to start cleaning the kitchen, and the sound of the plates and dishes clatter loudly and echo through the house. The dishes clap against each other, louder, and Jinyoung thinks that the plates just might break. 

“Jaebeom?” Jinyoung asks, breaking the silence. 

The plate falls into the kitchen sink. 

“I need to be better,” Jaebeom mumbles. 

“Our chemistry isn’t going to come back overnight,” Jinyoung gets up from the table, and makes his way to the kitchen. Jaebeom already stopped washing the dishes, and he’s leaning against the kitchen counter with his back turned towards Jinyoung.

“I’m messing everything up,” Jaebeom says, just under his breath.

“It’s a team effort,” Jinyoung replies, and wraps his arms around Jaebeom’s waist. “We’ll get it back. I know we will.” 

“Can I sleep in your room tonight?” Jaebeom asks. 

“Yeah,” Jinyoung says, and gives Jaebeom a gentle squeeze. “Of course you can.” 

Jinyoung helps Jaebeom clean the dishes in the sink. They both dry and put them away together. When Jinyoung thinks about it, it’s probably the most he’s ever cleaned in the time he’s lived here. Since Jaebeom came to stay, Jinyoung stopped calling his cleaning service. 

It’s only when Jaebeom gets to his room, that Jinyoung forgets what a mess it is. 

There’s clothes strewn in front of the walk in closet, and Jinyoung has a habit of sleeping with the bathroom door open. Before Jaebeom can see, Jinyoung tries to carry as much clothes as he can, and throws them into the empty hamper. It still looks like a mess, but Jinyoung tried. He was useless, and can’t even remember the last time he did his laundry. 

“Sorry about the mess,” Jinyoung says, and tries to fix the pillows on his bed as best as he can. It’s awkward now, because Jinyoung can’t remember the last time he changed the sheets either. He was terrible with cleaning.

“You haven’t changed,” Jaebeom laughs. “All of your stuff was always over the basement of your billet home. I don’t know how that host family even dealt with you.” 

“They love me,” Jinyoung pouts. “They send me Christmas cards every year.” 

Jaebeom just laughs again, and makes his way to the bathroom to brush his teeth. It was just past 8:00, close to Jaebeom’s bedtime. Jinyoung knows that Jaebeom values 10 hours of sleep, but it was hard for him to get used to, since Jinyoung preferred taking naps. 

Jinyoung follows behind him, brushing his teeth at the other sink. It was weird, because when he bought the house, he didn’t expect that he’d actually use both sinks in the bathroom. It reminds him of that dream he’s always had, the one where he shares a four bedroom house with Jaebeom. It was just a small taste, considering Jaebeom’s mom was flying in soon so Jaebeom would find his own place. 

They settle in Jinyoung’s bed after. It is king sized, which is pretty obnoxious since he slept alone for years. They both meet towards the middle, moving in on each other as close as possible. The last time they slept in the same bed was on Valentine’s Day, and it feels like ages ago already. Before the storm of the trade, and all the mess in between. 

“What are you thinking about?” Jaebeom asks. 

“You,” Jinyoung admits. “I like having you here.” He pulls Jaebeom in, snug and close to his chest. 

“I like being here too,” Jaebeom replies.

“Do you remember when I saw you that summer, right before you went to BU?” Jinyoung asks. “That fundraiser in the beginning of August?” 

“Yes,” Jaebeom answers, and presses his face against Jinyoung’s chest. 

“I was so selfish,” Jinyoung says. “I’m sorry for yelling at you and making a scene in front of strangers.” Jinyoung rubs his hand on the back of Jaebeom’s neck, and it feels warm. “I was angry about everything that happened after the draft and I know that isn’t an excuse.” 

“Why are you saying this now?” Jaebeom prompts. 

“I don’t want to push things on you,” Jinyoung tells him. “Like when I tried to get you to sign that other summer.”

“Or me staying here?” Jaebeom follows up. 

“Yes,” Jinyoung replies. “I know you need space. I know it’ll be good for us.” 

“It is temporary,” Jaebeom says, snuggling against Jinyoung’s chest. “I’ll let you know when I’m ready.”

It doesn’t take that long for Jaebeom to fall asleep after that. His body is like clockwork on days there wasn’t a game. Sleep is one of the most important things you need as an athlete, and Jinyoung still needs to correct this. He finds it hard to fall asleep, but with Jaebeom against his chest, Jinyoung thinks that maybe this could be easier.

* * *

Their first game together at home doesn’t go as planned. They’re not linemates. Jinyoung, as always, takes his place on the first line. Jaebeom gets bumped down to second, and it works. The team is doing fine. It’s just that everyone expected them to be linemates again. 

They both score, it’s just that they’re not the ones on the ice passing it to each other

Jaebeom knows it’s not individual. It’s just frustrating when the connection was so instant when they were teenagers. Jaebeom could close his eyes and pass to Jinyoung anywhere on the ice. He doesn’t know what’s clouding them now. 

He thinks it could be a mental block. The years have weighed down on them, and there’s still so much history between them. Almost five years since they last played on the same side of the ice. 

Jaebeom’s mom helps him find a condo that’s a five minute drive from Jinyoung’s house. It’s nice and good enough for one person, and Jaebeom is able to get a lot of his stuff, along with his car shipped to him since his mom prepared everything. 

He never unpacked entirely at Jinyoung’s house, keeping all his clothes in the suitcase. It’s not like he was planning on running away, but sometimes Jaebeom needs the space. He’s used to falling too hard and too fast. In juniors, everything happened all at once. They were just teenagers who were too eager, too emotional, and being away from home made everything more exciting.

When he’s unpacked for the day, Jaebeom takes up on his promise to call Jackson when he’s free. He scrolls through his contacts, and presses the facetime call button. 

Jackson picks up almost immediately. 

“Hey,” Jackson answers. “How’s the new place?” 

“It’s nice,” Jaebeom says, panning the camera around the living room. “It’ll be great for you to visit during spring break.” 

“Plenty of room for me,” Jackson smiles. “How are things?” 

“I’m sure you’ve seen the twitter rumors,” Jaebeom replies. “Tell me about Youngjae first.” 

“He came to visit the day before Valentine’s, and he left the day of,” Jackson recalls. “We kissed goodbye.” 

“You—“ Jaebeom’s smiling so wide that his cheeks hurt. “Finally!” 

“It’s still new,” Jackson replies. “We just want to see where it’s going for now, before he knows which PT school he’s going to.” 

“I’m happy for you,” Jaebeom says, and he can’t even hold his camera up straight. “Give Youngjae my best.” 

“You can’t tell him yourself?” Jackson says, poking at the camera. 

“We’re not—“ Jaebeom says, and frowns. “We’re not really talking. We haven’t talked since December.” 

“Jaebeom,” Jackson starts, looking seriously at the camera. “You aren’t a burden on any of our friends.” 

“I never said—“ Jaebeom starts. “Aren’t they all ignoring me because of Mark?” 

“Jaebeom,” Jackson sighs. “How many messages did you get on the day of the trade?” 

“A lot,” Jaebeom replies. 

“And how many did you just scroll past and leave ignored?” 

“A lot,” Jaebeom says, now sounding a little unsure. 

“Please check your messages,” Jackson says. “We all support you. There was never a doubt that we did. Mark will take time, but there’s nothing we can’t get past.” 

“Enough about me,” Jaebeom says, and props his phone against the kitchen counter so he can start making dinner. “Tell me about Youngjae.” 

“Everything?” Jackson asks. 

“Everything.” 

Jackson starts from the beginning, telling Jaebeom how he was in the library studying for his exam. Youngjae had texted him out of nowhere, asking Jackson if he could show him around Connecticut for the schools he was visiting. 

Jaebeom just watches the screen fondly, and Jackson just looks so happy. 

Jackson explains how he’d gone with Youngjae to tour Sacred Heart. He’d never been himself, but as athletes, they have seen their fair share of the physical therapy facilities at BU. He waxes on about showing Youngjae around Yale, and where he grew up around New Haven. 

“I’m glad you like Yale,” Jaebeom says. “I know you had a difficult time figuring out if you really wanted to be a lawyer or not.” 

“Honestly?” Jackson sighs. “I still have one foot out the door. You know that feeling when it seems like your whole life has been planned for you?” Jackson asks. 

“All too well,” Jaebeom replies. “You haven’t talked to your parents about it?” 

“It’s hard,” Jackson says, rubbing his palm against his forehead. “It’s like your parents, you know? When you feel like you’re just talking to a wall.” 

“I want you to be happy,” Jaebeom settles on saying. “You’re my best friend.” 

“I want you to be happy too,” Jackson says, almost tearing up on the camera. “Now I want to fly to Vegas.” 

“I’d like it if you visited,” Jaebeom smiles. “You and the boys.” 

“Bam won’t even be 21 during spring break,” Jackson laughs. “Shame.” 

“Just know that MGM, or Excalibur is off limits. The Golden Knights are banned for some reason, Jinyoung won’t tell me,” Jaebeom informs him. 

“I have to go,” Jackson says, frowning at the camera. “But remember to check your messages! I miss you.” 

“Bye, Jackson,” Jaebeom replies. “Miss you too.” 

They both wave at the camera for the last time, and hang up. Jaebeom keeps his phone propped up against the counter, and continues on with making dinner. It felt a little different, now that he was alone. Jinyoung had meals prepped, while Jaebeom preferred the routine of doing everything after practice. 

Jaebeom hopes the move helps with the mental block. Whatever issues they had on the ice— he just hopes that having his own space allows him to have the time he needs to take things at his own pace. He’s still committed to this future, the one he could have here in Vegas. If things go well, Jaebeom thinks he could settle here. The weather is still too hot and too dry for his liking, but it’ll grow on him. 

When Jaebeom thinks about Boston, he likes to think of the winter, when his dad froze the backyard over and made their own personal ice rink. It was his favorite time of the year, when they’d spend hours outside together having fun. It makes Jaebeom a little sad, when he thinks about it. He still hasn’t talked to his dad since before the trade. He didn’t know what to say. Jaebeom thinks that he’s just giving him space, but Jaebeom would appreciate more than a text. A sign. Anything. 

After he’s finished making his dinner, Jaebeom scrolls through his messages just like Jackson asked him to. He scrolls through the bottom, and notices how many he’s missed, from the boys individually and the group chat. He starts opening them, one by one, starting with Youngjae. 

**Youngjae** : I’m sorry about the trade. I hope you do well in Vegas. I still watch all your games, no matter what. 

**BamBam** : :( i know how much you love boston. I’ll be first in line to buy your knights jersey 

**Yugyeom** : i’ll miss you in boston :( i’m sorry for the last text about mark. I know it’s not your fault. 

**BU BOYS SMELL** : 

**BamBam** : who the fuck keeps changing this group chat name 

**Youngjae** : it’s true tho 

**Yugyeom** : boston college boys smell, not us 

**BamBam** : @ **jbone** hey hey hey look who got our jerseys today!!! 

**Jbone** : thanks everyone! We should video chat soon

Jaebeom scrolls through the rest of his messages, wondering what else has fallen through the cracks. He’s known for being bad at answering texts, which is no surprise when it comes to the group chat. There were so many messages from his ex-teammates from the Bruins, Jaebeom was still sorting through everything. He never even realized that Mark replied to his text that he sent on the day of the trade. 

**Mark** : I helped your mom pack your stuff up. Thanks for the heads up. 

It’s a start, Jaebeom thinks. Progress. He wasn’t sure how to mend their friendship, but like Jackson said, it’d take time. Jaebeom’s head feels a little clearer, knowing that the rest of the boys weren’t mad at him. He’d been so caught up in the day of the trade and all the mess that he was stressing himself out over everything. 

The one thing that Jaebeom found positive about the trade, was the ease of his expectations. It was his childhood dream to play for the Bruins, but the name on his jersey and the family history of the team felt too heavy on his back. Vegas gave him a chance to shed some of that off in a new city. He’ll always miss home, but Jaebeom doesn’t miss the way that he felt at Boston. 

With Vegas, he wants to start new. Somewhere that he’s actually wanted. 

* * *

Practice becomes better. Jinyoung thinks it does, at least. He has to admit, he has a hard time focusing when he watches Jaebeom stretch on the ice. Jinyoung’s brain stalls, and he wonders why he even brought up the idea that they shouldn’t have sex until the end of the season. 

When Jinyoung really thought about it, after the end of the season, and if they make a playoff run, their bodies will be so worn down and too tired to even do anything. After being knocked out of the playoffs last year, Jinyoung remembers sitting around for the week doing absolutely nothing. 

So he tries not to look at Jaebeom. The way his hair is starting to peek out of his helmet, and the way he plays on the ice still leaves him in awe. 

“You in there?” Jaebeom asks. He’d skated over so fast that the ice flakes up. 

“Yeah,” Jinyoung taps his stick on the ice. “Let’s go.” 

Jinyoung doesn’t know what it is, but they’re connecting more on the ice today. It’s a small step, and nowhere near how they used to play together, but they’re getting over the block. Jaebeom had gotten his own place not too long ago, and Jinyoung wonders if that helped. 

They have to do a little more work. It’s just calling for each other on the ice, and they finally get somewhere while practicing plays. The connection is a little shaky, but it works. Jinyoung figures they just need a little more kick from a real game to get the chemistry going.

“James-Lim-Park,” the coach calls over the ice. “First line.” 

“So you finally learned how to pass,” Jaebeom chirps, and takes off his bucket. 

“You mean you finally learned not to miss?” Jinyoung playfully nudges his shoulder. 

“I think you were right,” Jaebeom says, and follows Jinyoung as they skate off the ice. “About how some things would be good for us.” 

“Like having your own place?” Jinyoung asks, the most obvious point. 

“I meant about not having sex,” Jaebeom laughs. 

“That’s funny, coming from you,” Jinyoung replies. “You’re—“

“I saw you staring,” Jaebeom teases. “Do you want to come over for dinner?” 

“It’s just dinner, right?” Jinyoung raises an eyebrow. 

“It’s just dinner, calm down,” Jaebeom grins. 

They’re usually always the last two left at practice. A carried on tradition from their days of junior hockey. They always had to be the last to leave the ice. By the time they get to the locker room, it’s empty. 

Jaebeom heads off to the showers first, and Jinyoung takes his time. He feels the ache of his muscles, and tries to relax as much as possible. Jinyoung just wants to take a long, hot shower and try to keep the good feeling going from practice today. 

Jinyoung takes the shower as far away from Jaebeom as possible. Jinyoung was trying to keep word on the fact that they wouldn’t have sex until the end of the season, much to Jaebeom’s many complaints. Jinyoung hadn’t realized how hard it would be, especially since the trade happened. Jinyoung closes his eyes, and lets the hot water run over him. His hands trail down his own body, and Jinyoung tries not to think about how Jaebeom is only standing a few feet away from him. 

He still can’t get that night at Jaebeom’s parents house out of his head. When Jaebeom came into the guest room wearing Jinyoung’s name and number across his back. Without even realizing it, Jinyoung starts with lazy touches against the length of his dick. He just thinks about Jaebeom, underneath him and wearing that _goddamn_ shirt. 

Jinyoung’s so distracted that he didn’t even notice the sound of Jaebeom’s shower shutting off. 

His eyes are still closed, and when Jinyoung finally wraps his hand around his cock, he feels Jaebeom behind him. 

“Looks like someone can’t wait,” Jaebeom hums, and his hands trail down Jinyoung’s hips. 

“I need—“ 

“Need what?” Jaebeom says, and rubs his thumbs gently against Jinyoung’s hips. 

“Please touch me,” Jinyoung whines. 

“You said we had to wait,” Jaebeom says cooly, and moves his hands further down, and Jinyoung can feel him so close. “Touch yourself for me.” 

Jinyoung starts slow, dragging out long strokes. He leans his head back against Jaebeom’s shoulder, letting the stream of the shower fall against his neck. 

“Jaebeom,” Jinyoung breathes out. 

“Did you think about me against the wall?” Jaebeom says against his ear, and tightens his grip around Jinyoung’s waist. “Or on my knees with you fucking into my mouth?” 

“Fuck,” Jinyoung moans, and he starts working his hand faster. He can’t remember the last time he even got off, and he’s desperate for something. Anything. 

“Or do you want me to wear your jersey again,” Jaebeom adds, and Jinyoung can feel his hands still teasing dangerously close to him. “Face down and begging for you to come inside me?” 

“I want you,” Jinyoung whines. He shifts, trying to get as close to Jaebeom as possible. When he tries to move, Jaebeom stops him with a firm grip. 

“I already told you,” Jaebeom says, stroking his thumb against Jinyoung’s hips. “You have to take care of yourself.” 

Jinyoung works himself faster, and he tries to move his hips forward, but Jaebeom’s grip stops him again. 

“You’re so desperate,” Jaebeom coos. 

“Jaebeom,” Jinyoung groans. He tightens his own grip, and he’s so close. 

Jaebeom drags his lips against Jinyoung’s neck, and just when he feels Jaebeom’s tongue move against him, Jinyoung feels his legs go weak. He stutters on his words, still whining and whimpering. His orgasm rides out, coming all over his own hand. When Jinyoung finally opens his eyes, he sees Jaebeom’s hand resting against his stomach. 

“Let’s get you clean,” Jaebeom says, gently scrubbing the skin with his hand. “Then you can come over and we can do whatever you want.” 

“Whatever I want?” Jinyoung asks, voice sounding rough. “I thought the promise was to let you do whatever you want.” 

“The season isn’t over yet,” Jaebeom hums, softly rubbing his other hand against Jinyoung’s back. “It’ll be my turn then.” 

“Can you…” Jinyoung trails off. He feels his face heat up, and a little bit of embarrassment for being so predictable. “Can you wear that shirt again?” 

“Of course,” Jaebeom replies, and runs his hands down Jinyoung’s back. “Whatever you want,” he repeats. 

Jaebeom leaves him alone after that, and the shower feels colder. It doesn’t take him that much longer to wash off, and Jinyoung tries to change back into his sweatpants as fast as he can. His hair is still dripping wet, and Jinyoung can feel his shirt starting to get damp. 

They started having dinner together at least once or twice a week, mostly since they saw each other at practice often anyways. It was something they were adding to their routine, fitting into each other’s lives while they lived in separate spaces. 

Jaebeom leaves first— they both drove separately, not knowing if they were going to be together after practice or not. It depends on the day, but sometimes they’ll drive together. 

Jinyoung’s drive is quiet. With no traffic, it usually takes him less than 30 minutes to drive home. After living in Vegas for years, his interaction with strip life has dwindled. When his mom comes to visit, he’ll take her around the strip and Fremont just to see the sights, but most of the time he stays out of the city. 

When he gets home, he strips off his wet t-shirt in favor of a new one. He throws the old one into his hamper piling with dirty clothes, choosing to worry about the mess later. Jinyoung checks his phone, scrolling through his texts and wonders if Jaebeom’s back yet. 

It was a short drive away. They both alternated, but sometimes Jaebeom liked to come over because Jinyoung had a bigger kitchen. 

**Jaebeom** : i’m home. come over any time. 

**Jinyoung** : on my way

Jinyoung grabs his keys again, and rushes out the door. He wasn’t that hungry yet, but he was just eager to spend more time with Jaebeom. After all the time they’ve spent apart, Jinyoung is just happy that they have space in their lives for each other. Their time in juniors was so muddled together and so intense that Jinyoung appreciated what they have now, after all the mess.

He shows up at Jaebeom’s front door in no time, parking right in front of Jaebeom’s car on the street. 

Just like Jaebeom said, he greets Jinyoung at the door, wearing the shirt like Jinyoung asked him to. Jaebeom grabs him by the hand, leading him into the place. 

It was a similar size to his old apartment in Boston. Jinyoung had been over only a handful of times, strictly just for dinner, minus the few makeout sessions they had on the couch before Jinyoung forced himself to leave. 

“Where are we going?” Jinyoung asks, just as Jaebeom drags him past the living room and down the hallway. 

“I told you,” Jaebeom says, and takes him inside the bedroom. “We can do whatever you want.” 

Jinyoung’s never seen the inside of his bedroom. He avoided it during the tour, despite all of Jaebeom’s efforts to get Jinyoung to go back on his word that they wouldn’t have sex until the end of the season. 

“Is this what you were thinking about?” Jaebeom asks, and lays down on the bed. He’s on his stomach, and Jinyoung’s name and number are clearly printed across the back. It looks like Jaebeom got a new shirt. 

Jinyoung kneels on the end of the bed, and runs his hands down Jaebeom’s torso. He settles his right hand against the small of Jaebeom’s back, and holds it there. 

“I like seeing my name on your back,” Jinyoung hums, and clutches the fabric. “Makes me want to take care of you.” 

Jaebeom leans into his touch, and lifts his hips. 

“Why don’t you lie on your back for me,” Jinyoung says, and lets go of his shirt. 

“I thought,” Jaebeom says, turning onto his back. He looks at Jinyoung with a little confusion. “Didn’t you want—” 

“I do,” Jinyoung says, and leans forward to push the bottom of Jaebeom’s shirt up. It bunches up on the top of Jaebeom’s chest, revealing most of his body. “But I want to make you feel good,” Jinyoung slowly trails his hands down Jaebeom’s chest, and rests them against his abs. 

Jinyoung kisses the soft part of Jaebeom’s stomach, and lazily moves his way up Jaebeom’s torso. 

“You trained so hard,” Jinyoung whispers right against Jaebeom’s skin. “Love watching you work.” Jinyoung moves further, and stops when his mouth sits right under one of Jaebeom’s nipples. He breathes lightly, and Jaebeom shivers a little at the touch. Jinyoung just barely moves his head down, licking Jaebeom’s nipple with a gentle lap from the tip of his tongue. Jaebeom whines at the touch, needy and high-pitched. Jinyoung takes the opportunity to rub his thumb over Jaebeom’s other nipple, just to hear the sound come out of Jaebeom’s throat again. 

Jinyoung moves his tongue, and latches on. Jaebeom whines again, and Jinyoung keeps rubbing his thumb over Jaebeom’s other nipple. Jinyoung gently grazes his teeth against him when he pulls off, and runs over the shine of his spit with his free hand. 

Jaebeom shifts, and he grabs Jinyoung by the collar of his shirt, tugging him up for a kiss. It’s just as needy, and feels a little demanding. Jinyoung pulls away, and settles his hands on top of Jaebeom’s chest. 

“I thought we were doing what I wanted today,” Jinyoung says, and plants a soft kiss at the side of Jaebeom’s neck. 

“It’s just been so long,” Jaebeom says, with just a hint of complaint to his voice. 

“We could’ve done this in the showers,” Jinyoung hums right against his neck. “Against the wall like you said,” he adds, and nips at Jaebeom’s neck. “Lube?” Jinyoung asks. 

“Drawer,” Jaebeom groans, and shifts under Jinyoung while he nods at the drawer to the side of the bed. Jinyoung reaches over and opens it, and grabs the bottle without bothering to close the drawer again. 

Jinyoung tugs Jaebeom’s shirt back down, and moves to pull onto Jaebeom’s shorts instead. They were the same ones— the ones that barely covered Jaebeom mid thigh. Jinyoung pulls them off completely, only to find that Jaebeom wasn’t wearing anything underneath. 

Another whiny noise escapes Jaebeom’s throat, and Jinyoung just rests his hands against Jaebeom’s hips. Jaebeom’s dick leaks from the tip, but Jinyoung doesn’t make a move. Like earlier, Jinyoung wasn’t going to touch. Not yet. 

“Get on your stomach,” Jinyoung says. He doesn’t bother waiting, and Jinyoung tightens his grip to move Jaebeom over. “Hips up,” Jinyoung pulls him up, and lets Jaebeom settle on his knees with his face down on the mattress. 

Jinyoung opens the bottle of lube, and squeezes a generous amount on his hand. He lets his hand warm up, and Jinyoung doesn’t even bother teasing, and pushes one finger in. He moves slow, waiting for Jaebeom to whine again. 

“I couldn’t stop thinking about this,” Jinyoung says, and moves his left hand to clutch at the bottom of Jaebeom’s shirt. Jinyoung moves slower, and Jaebeom shifts, trying to buck onto his finger. He adds another finger, and gives into Jaebeom’s neediness. He curls his fingers slightly, and Jaebeom moans, trying to grind back onto him even more. 

Jinyoung rewards him with a third finger, and Jaebeom makes that same, needy, high-pitched whine that Jinyoung enjoys hearing. 

“You look so pretty, just like this,” Jinyoung says, and lets Jaebeom move his hips to keep meeting his fingers. “Wanna take care of you.” 

“Jinyoung,” Jaebeom moans, voice muffled against the sheets. He can barely keep his hips up, and Jinyoung wonders if Jaebeom even realizes he’s grinding against the mattress. 

Jinyoung removes his fingers, and uncaps the bottle of lube again. He barely pulls down his sweatpants, just reaching his thighs, not even bothering to take them off all the way. He squeezes the lube onto his fingers, slicking it right onto his cock. Jinyoung pushes in slowly, and Jaebeom bucks his hips up again, desperate for the contact. Jaebeom was never one to go slow, and Jinyoung thrusts forward, pushing in at a deep angle. 

He grips tighter around Jaebeom’s waist, and snaps his hips at a faster pace, just the way Jaebeom always likes it. Jinyoung holds him there, with his left hand still clasped on the bottom of Jaebeom’s t-shirt, just to see his name stretched out across Jaebeom’s back. He thrusts even harder, just to hear the sweet sound of Jaebeom’s moans echo in the room. 

Jinyoung pushes forward, letting Jaebeom’s knees collapse onto the mattress. He’s partially laying on top of Jaebeom, now moving his hips at a slower, lazier pace. 

“Jinyoung,” Jaebeom whines again, and tries to move his hips back up. Jinyoung pins him, snapping his hips downward. Jaebeom starts grinding against the bed again, and Jinyoung kisses the back of Jaebeom’s neck. 

“Come on,” Jinyoung encourages him, breathing against his bare skin. “I’ve got you.” 

Jaebeom’s hand fists at the sheets, and one last moan escapes from his lips before he comes, body going limp against the bed. 

Jinyoung just fucks him through it, with his hand grasping at Jaebeom’s shirt. He makes a move to pull out, but Jaebeom stops him, still trying to stir his hips up. It doesn’t take much, and Jinyoung comes inside him before he can even pull out. 

He collapses on top of Jaebeom, resting his head just above Jaebeom’s neck. He tries to catch up with his breath, and Jaebeom doesn’t even shift underneath him. 

“I like it when you take care of me,” Jaebeom says, voice still muffled against the sheets. “Now who’s idea was it that we shouldn’t have sex until the end of the season?” Jaebeom chirps. 

“Jaebeom—” Jinyoung groans, trying to move against him. He still hasn’t pulled out. 

“I just—” Jaebeom starts, and Jinyoung can feel him move underneath him. “Can we go again?” 

“You’re so needy,” Jinyoung laughs, and presses a kiss against the back of Jaebeom’s neck. He pulls out, and Jaebeom’s shirt, and the sheets are a complete mess. Jinyoung rolls off of Jaebeom, and he turns to face him. 

“I think I like being in Vegas,” Jaebeom says, moving to rest his head against Jinyoung’s chest. 

“Yeah,” Jinyoung says, and kisses the top of Jaebeom’s forehead. “I like you being here, too.” 

* * *

**SPRING BREAK**

Jackson lands in Vegas first. He finishes earlier than the rest of the boys, and takes the initiative to rent a car. Jaebeom was away on a road game, so he wasn’t able to pick Jackson up at the airport. In between the busy NHL schedules, Jaebeom still managed to fit in some time to spend with the boys when they all arrived. Jaebeom had already given Jackson a key to his place weeks before, since he’d stopped by in Boston to get a copy from Jaebeom’s mom. 

Everything was already set. 

There are a lot of places that Jackson wants to see in Vegas. Mostly, he was just excited for the solo plans he wanted to do with Youngjae, if the rest of the boys were willing to leave them alone for a bit. 

When he gets to Jaebeom’s place, it’s empty, just as expected. The living room was set up with an extra air mattress, and Jaebeom had an extra bedroom available as well. The rest of the boys were supposed to arrive from Boston tonight, and Jaebeom was coming back tomorrow, so everything was going to plan. 

Jackson made reservations at Hell’s Kitchen— it was nothing fancy, but BamBam wanted to eat there as an early birthday gift. Jackson sits on the couch, idly scrolling through his phone just to pass the time. He’d never been to Vegas before, and he was happy that everyone would be together. 

It’s quiet, and Jackson decides to take a quick nap before he has to pick everyone up at the airport. Jackson finds it hard to fall asleep, mostly since he can’t stop thinking about all the work he has to do once he gets back to New Haven. His parents started pushing more responsibility onto him, and Jackson couldn’t find the right balance between law school and trying to keep up with his friends. 

Jackson scrolls through his phone again, trying to find a song to help him fall asleep. He sets it on the floor next to the air mattress, and finally dozes off into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Youngjae finds spring break trips to be a rarity. The last time he ever went on a trip was to Jaebeom’s family cabin— and it wasn’t even that far away. Youngjae’s just happy that through his savings and the hours he racked up during his summer job, he was able to buy a ticket. 

It was the first time he’d be seeing Jackson since Valentine’s day. They’d kept their distance, just testing the waters of their new relationship for now. Youngjae is still waiting on letters from schools, and he still doesn’t know where he’s going to end up next fall. 

The boys finally arrive at the airport— all of them, except for Mark. He wasn’t able to get time off, and Youngjae knew Mark still needed a little time to get over Jaebeom. They were still going to try to have a little fun, and have some early birthday celebrations for BamBam, even if it wasn’t until May. 

Jackson picks them up, and they all pile into the car that he rented. It’s enough to fit all of them, and the small suitcases that they brought. Youngjae can’t stop smiling when he sees Jackson. His cheeks hurt, and he’s just happy that they get to spend a few days together before he has to get thrown back into his schedule of hockey and school. 

“We’re having dinner at Hell’s Kitchen tonight,” Jackson says, turning one hand on the wheel. 

“We aren’t waiting for Jaebeom?” BamBam asks from the backseat. 

“He’s not coming in until tomorrow morning,” Jackson adds. “I’ll pay for tonight.” 

“You don’t have to pay,” Youngjae says, looking over at Jackson. 

“It’s fine,” Jackson insists. “What’s the point of my family making all this fancy lawyer money if I’m not going to spend it on people I love?” 

“It’s my birthday and I’ll do what I want,” BamBam says, trying to grab the aux cord from the front seat. 

“Your birthday isn’t until May,” Yugyeom says, and grabs the aux cord for BamBam. “But I’ll accept it.” 

The drive isn’t too long, and they get to Caesar’s Palace in under 20 minutes. The traffic was light, and Jackson hands the keys off to valet parking. It’s certainly different, and even though it was dark out it was still warm outside. It was, for the most part, everyone’s first time in Vegas. 

When they get to the restaurant, they all get seated right away, thanks to Jackson’s initiative to make reservations when they planned the trip. 

They’re seated at a nice table in the corner, a little more private compared to the other ones. The menu is pretty straightforward, and they all order right away. After being on a plane all day, Youngjae just wanted to eat and relax with his friends. 

“I’m so tired,” BamBam says, leaning against the table. The food was taking a while to arrive, and the time difference started weighing in on them. 

“The food will be here soon,” Jackson says, reassuring them. 

“I’ll be right back,” Youngjae gets up from the table, and looks around the restaurant. He tries to catch the attention of a waiter passing by, but they all ignore him. Instead of trying to find a bathroom, Youngjae goes back to the fountain outside, just to get some air. 

It’s a bit empty outside; it was some of the last dinner reservations of the night, and Youngjae just felt tired. He sits on a bench outside, near the fountain. It’s hidden by some bushes, and Youngjae just leans back onto his hands, looking up at the night sky of Vegas. 

He only sits there for a few minutes, and he’s surprised to see that Jackson followed him outside. 

“What’s up?” Jackson asks, sitting next to him on the bench. 

“‘M just tired.” Youngjae replies, rubbing at his eyes. “It’s late back home.” 

“I know,” Jackson says, and scoots closer to him on the bench. “You know what would help?” 

“What?” Youngjae asks. 

“Remember what we did in that empty classroom at Yale?” Jackson says, and moves his hand to grip Youngjae’s thigh. 

“Jackson—” Youngjae hisses, and grabs Jackson’s hand. 

“Do you want me to?” Jackson says, moving his hand even closer. 

“I missed you,” Youngjae breathes. 

“I missed you too,” Jackson replies, and gets down on his knees in front of Youngjae. 

Youngjae closes his eyes and tilts his head back. He’s already hard, and Jackson reminding him about Yale didn’t help at all. Jackson unzips his pants for him, just enough to get Youngjae’s dick free from his pants. 

Jackson laps at the tip, with slow, painfully long licks. Youngjae feels a whine in the back of his throat, and tries to keep as quiet as he can. He grips onto Jackson’s hair, knocking off the sunglasses Jackson had left perched on top of his head. 

Jackson sinks his lips further down, fully taking Youngjae into his mouth. Jackson works his tongue with ease, and Youngjae moves his hand down to the base of Jackson’s neck. He tries not to thrust his hips forward, and Jackson builds up a slow pace, and bobs his head back up to tongue at the slit. 

“Jackson,” Youngjae groans, and tries to tug him back down. 

Youngjae shifts on the bench, and Jackson moves one of his hands to grip at the base of Youngjae’s cock. 

“Excuse me,” a voice coughs. “I’m sorry, but we’re going to have to ask you to leave.” 

Jackson lets go of him, and the both of them scramble to make themselves look decent. Youngjae zips his pants back up, and tries to help Jackson find his sunglasses that got lost in the middle of it all. 

“Should we go back to the restaurant?” Youngjae asks. 

“Security will be on the way,” the hotel employee says, still awkwardly standing there. “You’ll have to leave the premises.” 

“Shit,” Jackson says, and tries to laugh it off. “It’s Vegas, right? We can’t be the first ones.” 

The hotel employee doesn’t say anything, and Youngjae tries to avoid eye contact at all costs. 

“I gave BamBam and Yugyeom my credit card, if that makes you feel any better,” Jackson says, and laces their fingers together. “We can get the car, or something.” 

“How about we walk down the strip?” Youngjae suggests. “I’ll let them know to text us when they’re done.” 

“Okay,” Jackson says, squeezing Youngjae’s hand. “I’d like that,” he smiles. 

* * *

Jaebeom lands in Vegas with the rest of the team bright and early. It’s just after 9, and Jaebeom’s vibrating with excitement. Jackson, Youngjae, Yugyeom and BamBam all arrived last night, and Jaebeom couldn’t wait to go home and spend some time with them before his next game. Traveling was always tiring, so Jaebeom was going to take a quick nap at Jinyoung’s before going back home. 

They both started taking the initiative to carpool— they both lived so close to each other Jaebeom didn’t see a point in driving two cars anymore. When they get back to Jinyoung’s house, Jaebeom immediately flops down on the large couch. 

“Will you wake me up?” Jaebeom asks, hugging onto one of the pillows left on the couch. 

“Sure,” Jinyoung says, and checks his phone for the time. “When?” 

“Noon?” Jaebeom asks. “I want to make lunch with my friends.” 

“Will do,” Jinyoung replies, and kisses the top of Jaebeom’s forehead. “Have fun later.” 

“You can come if you want,” Jaebeom says shyly, pulling the pillow up to cover up his face. 

“I don’t have to,” Jinyoung replies. “It’ll be nice for you to spend some time with them alone.” 

“Are you sure?” Jaebeom asks. 

“I’m sure,” Jinyoung smiles. “I know you missed them a lot. Now have a good nap.” 

Jinyoung walks back into the kitchen, and Jaebeom closes his eyes. It’s gotten pretty easier for him to fall asleep these days, and Jaebeom nods his head against the couch. It’s warm, and he falls asleep quickly. 

* * *

Jaebeom comes home only to find the boys in the kitchen, and a mess of clothes strewn across the living room. It looks like Yugyeom and BamBam had taken up residence on the air mattress and the couch. They’re all in the kitchen now, huddled around the oven. Jaebeom wonders what they’ve been up to since he’s been gone. 

“We’re making cake,” Yugyeom says, pointing towards the oven. “BamBam said he wanted cake.” 

“It’s lunchtime?” Jaebeom asks. 

“Cake for lunch,” Youngjae adds. “Nutritious.” 

“I mean, I can have my cheat day early,” Jaebeom shrugs. “What did you guys get up to last night?” 

“Oh, you wouldn’t believe what happened,” BamBam laughs. 

“Don’t—” Youngjae starts, and plops down onto the kitchen floor. 

“They got _banned_ from Caesar’s Palace,” BamBam tells him. “Do you wanna know why?” 

“Do I want to know? Jaebeom asks. 

“If I had to hear about it, everyone has to,” Yugyeom chimes in. 

“Okay?” Jaebeom says, still confused. 

“Jackson got caught sucking Youngjae’s dick outside the restaurant,” BamBam answers in one breath. 

“Well,” Jaebeom says, trying to hold in his laughter. “It’s Vegas, right?” 

“That’s what I said!” Jackson finally speaks. 

They all sit on the kitchen floor, waiting for the cake to finish baking. Jaebeom listens to the boys tell them about their season, and Jaebeom’s too shy to interrupt to tell them that he watches all their games when he has free time.

It reminds Jaebeom of his junior year, when he first started getting closer to Yugyeom and BamBam, since it was their first year with the team. They came over to the team house all the time, since there was nowhere in the dorms for them to cook. They all used to sit on the kitchen floor, just like this, except only Mark was missing. 

Jaebeom had talked to Yugyeoom, BamBam, and Youngjae through all their misunderstandings. They all got so busy, and they all blamed themselves for not keeping the group chat alive. Before the chat died out in December, the last time anyone ever got together was during Jaebeom’s first home game, which already felt like ages ago. 

“Remember when two freshmen set the oven on fire in the haus?” Jaebeom asks, grabbing some of the oven mitts from the drawer. 

“No, that was probably someone else,” Yugyeom says, and looks away from the oven. 

“I think I have some candles in here, somewhere,” Jaebeom adds, rummaging through his drawers in the kitchen. He bought some a while back, just in case. 

Jackson grabs the oven mitts, and takes the pan out of the oven. The cake looks okay, but at this point Jaebeom thinks that they’d eat anything. 

“Where’s the icing?” Youngjae asks, and stands up from his spot to dig through the refrigerator. Jaebeom doesn’t even know at this point, since he assumes the boys went out to go buy some food without him. 

“I left it on the counter,” BamBam points over by the sink. “We have to wait before we frost it.” 

“The nutritionist is going to kill me for eating this,” Jaebeom says, and opens the container of frosting. He sticks a spoon in it, and eats the frosting right from it. 

“No one said you had to spoon out and eat frosting?” BamBam replies, and takes the container from him. “If anyone’s going to eat it, it’s me.” 

Yugyeom doesn’t even wait for the cake to cool down, and sticks his knife into the frosting container. He gets a generous amount, and starts smearing it over the still-warm cake. Despite BamBam’s warning to wait for it to cool down, he joins in too, and starts putting clumps of icing onto the cake. 

“Well,” Youngjae says, grabbing his own knife. “I guess it doesn’t need to be pretty.” 

“Why would it need to be pretty?” Jackson asks. “We’re going to finish it in like, five minutes anyways.” 

Jaebeom sits on the side of the counter, watching as all the boys fuss over the best way to decorate the cake. He sets the candles to the side, and every now and then, sneaks his finger into the frosting container to steal a bit of it. It’s been a long time since Jaebeom even had cake, since he didn’t even get one for his birthday.

Jackson takes the candles, and starts trying to arrange them on the cake to look like the number 21. It was an effort, even if BamBam’s birthday was still two months away. 

“Seriously, why did I even come to Vegas before my 21st,” BamBam sighs, looking at the candles. 

“Who would miss out on a trip where we get free food?” Yugyeom asks. “College student dream.” 

“We should try that restaurant at MGM if Jaebeom’s paying,” Youngjae adds. 

“The Golden Knights are banned from like, two hotels,” Jaebeom sighs. “Don’t ask me, because I don’t know why.” 

“See,” Jackson says, and lights the candles on the cake up. “Youngjae and I aren’t the only ones banned from hotels.” 

“Enough about hotels,” BamBam says, and takes out his phone. “It’s time to sing happy birthday.” 

Jaebeom turns off the lights, and they all start singing _Happy Early Birthday_ loudly and off-key. BamBam doesn’t stop smiling, and at the end of it, he blows out the candles on the cake. BamBam cuts slices for all of them, and Jaebeom passes the plates around to the rest of the boys. They sit back down on the kitchen floor, and bring the rest of the cake down to go in the middle of the circle. 

“Hey,” Yugyeom pipes up, and shows the screen of his phone. “Mark just texted, said sorry he missed your early birthday party.” 

“Anyone should be sorry for missing this cake,” Jackson replies with his mouth full. 

“He also said good luck for your next game,” Yugyeom adds, and looks at Jaebeom. 

“Tell him I said thanks,” Jaebeom nods. “And that I said—” 

“You don’t need to apologize,” Jackson adds. “You didn’t do anything wrong.” 

“I was just going to say that Yugyeom should tell him that he should eat more protein,” Jaebeom chirps. 

“You still won’t let us forget,” BamBam sighs. “I’m not even on the team and I’ve heard enough.” 

Jaebeom just laughs, and it takes a while, but everyone joins in too. Jaebeom feels a lot less weight lifted off his shoulders, and he feels like his life is getting put back together after the aftermath of the trade. 

“Do you guys want to have dinner with me and Jinyoung?” Jaebeom asks shyly. Most of them still haven’t properly met Jinyoung since the party at the cabin that one summer. 

“I’m in,” Jackson says, raising his hand. 

“We’re all in,” Yugyeom answers, and puts his phone back into his pocket. 

“Well, since this is a cheat day I’ll have to make something good,” Jaebeom smiles. “We’ll have dinner at his house.” 

“Oh,” Jackson says, and pulls out his phone. “I have to take pictures of this moment, everyone says he has the best house in the NHL.” 

“Do they really?” Jaebeom says, looking confused. 

Jinyoung’s house was nice, and located right next to a golf course. There seemed to be a lot of privacy in the neighborhood, although not too terribly far away from civilization. It still felt weird, mostly since Jaebeom was too used to life in the city. He still hadn’t gotten used to the idea of suburban living, although, with Jinyoung, he wouldn’t mind. 

* * *

@ **doublebbam** : i can’t believe i’m missing out on the big stuff tonight

@ **yugyeom5** : staying home with bambam while everyone gets to go out…..

@ **jwang** : so what other hotels can we get banned from

@ **markt88** : fomo :( 

@ **yjotter** : no more getting banned, please

* * *

**APRIL 2019**

March goes by in a blur. The schedule goes game after game, and most of the days just start to get muddled together. There’s so much focus, and securing their playoff spot has been a lot of work. 

The Knights end up on a series of road games, with the first in Seattle. The Sockeyes are up one, and Jaebeom is trying his best to connect with Jinyoung on the ice. They were getting better, but this is one of the first games where they were being tested on the ice. 

It’s the third period, and Jaebeom has the puck. It’s quick, and just before he manages to pass the puck, he gets pushed into the boards. 

It’s ugly, and Jaebeom falls onto the ice. He doesn’t remember much, but his helmet falls off in the madness of it all. He’s laying on the ice, and the game seems to stop. The rest of the team seems to skate over out of nowhere, and they’re crowding on the ice. 

He blinks his eyes slowly, wondering if he got a concussion. Given his history, Jaebeom needs to get off the ice as soon as he can. Jaebeom tries to get up, until he hears yelling on the ice. 

It’s Jinyoung. 

His gloves are gone, and Jaebeom tries to get up to stop him, but he can’t. 

Jinyoung never fights. He was a bratty player on the ice, but never in his career had he started a fight on his own. Jinyoung’s holding on, and Jaebeom winces when he watches the opposing player punch Jinyoung right in the face. 

There’s blood on the ice, and Jaebeom can’t tell who it’s even from. He gets helped off from the ice, and they try to get Jaebeom into the locker room as fast as they can. 

The medical staff start testing him for concussion symptoms right away. 

Jaebeom’s completely fine, and the staff are relieved. He knows a lot of teams don’t take concussion protocols seriously, and he’s glad that the Vegas staff know what they’re doing. They guess his helmet only slipped off after he hit the ice, and Jaebeom’s cleared. 

He’s still sitting on one of the tables when Jinyoung comes in, with a bruised eye. 

“Are you okay?” Jinyoung asks. Jaebeom’s never seen him so distressed in his entire life. 

“I’m okay,” Jaebeom says, reassuring him. “We should be more worried about you.” Jaebeom reaches up to Jinyoung’s eye, gently touching the skin underneath.

“I’ll be fine,” Jinyoung insists. “What about your head? I saw you hit the ice?” 

“Why did you do that?” Jaebeom asks. He’s never seen Jinyoung fight like that before. 

“Fuck,” Jinyoung’s voice is so quiet, and Jaebeom swears that he’s crying. “I was just scared.” 

“Jinyoung—“

“I rode with your parents in the ambulance,“ Jinyoung explains. 

Jaebeom doesn’t remember. He assumes it was the night before the draft, but his parents never told him that Jinyoung was there. 

“I didn’t—“ 

“I just saw you there, laying on the ice, and it just sent me back to the day of the crash.” Jinyoung tells him. “I was so scared. I thought you were going to die.”

“I’m fine,” Jaebeom murmurs, and gently wipes the tears off Jinyoung’s face. 

“They did tests on you in the hospital for two days,” Jinyoung reminds him. “Your parents wouldn’t tell me anything, and they wouldn’t let me see you.” 

“They lied,” Jaebeom tells him. “I told them I didn’t want to see you.” Jaebeom says, and wipes the tears off Jinyoung’s face again. “I’m sorry.” 

“I told them not to tell you,” Jinyoung replies. “That I was there.” 

“Can we talk about this at the hotel?” Jaebeom asks. There’s still time in the period left, and Jaebeom wants to get back on the ice. “I have a game to finish.” 

“They’re not letting you back on the ice,” Jinyoung says, and holds on to Jaebeom’s hand. “The game’s already over.” 

“What?” Jaebeom says, and looks up at the TV screen. It was over. They won. “What happened?” 

“I got ejected from the game,” Jinyoung says. “For fighting, obviously.” 

“Don’t do that ever again,” Jaebeom hushes. 

The staff make a point to bring them their clothes to change out of their hockey gear. The interruption is awkward, but Jaebeom just strips off his jersey and pads in silence. They don’t even get time to shower, and they skip media interviews for the day. 

Jaebeom checks his phone to find the group chat still lighting up, mostly since all of them probably haven’t been able to get the latest update. Jaebeom types out a quick text, saying _I’m fine_ , and gathers on the team bus to head to the hotel for the night. 

He sits on the back of the bus with Jinyoung, and the both of them are quiet. It’s been years since Jaebeom thought about the accident. The night before the draft. Everything just felt so overwhelming, and Jaebeom didn’t think. He just wanted everything to stop. He wanted to run away. So he stole the keys to his dad’s rental car and drove. 

The draft was in Philadelphia— Jinyoung’s hometown. Jaebeom didn’t know the area well, just driving through the streets when he had just barely gotten his license. It just took one wrong turn, and a drunk driver, and the next thing Jaebeom remembers is waking up in the hospital. 

He still has the scar deep on his cheek to prove it. 

Jaebeom was just angry after the accident. After it all happened, his parents did everything to cover it up. They didn’t want anyone knowing that he’d cracked under the pressure, and tried to run away from it all. 

He didn’t know Jinyoung was there with his parents. All in the night before the draft, that was supposed to be the biggest day of their lives. The day that changed everything. 

They’re still quiet when they get to the hotel. Jinyoung dumps their bags on the floor by the doorway, and Jaebeom notices as the bruise on Jinyoung’s eye seems to look darker. Jaebeom sits on the bed closest to the door, and pulls his knees up to his chest. 

“I didn’t want to see you in the hospital, because I knew I couldn’t look at you,” Jaebeom breathes. “I couldn’t look at you, knowing that you’d just got drafted first.” Jaebeom pauses, and tries to figure out how to string the rest of his words together. He hates thinking about draft day. “I was just so angry at myself, and angry at you.” 

“My mom and your parents drove around the city looking for you,” Jinyoung tells him. “It was a weird coincidence, that the place where the crash happened was near that ice cream shop I took you to two days before.” 

Jaebeom couldn’t even remember the street. 

“When we got to the scene, someone already called the ambulance,” Jinyoung says, and sits next to Jaebeom on the bed. “I just saw you and I wondered if it was my fault.” Jinyoung pauses, and takes a deep breath. “I know it’s stupid of me, that I was making it about myself. I know that’s not what happened.” 

“It wasn’t anyone’s fault,” Jaebeom swallows. “The drunk driver—” 

“I know,” Jinyoung replies, and reaches over to rub his hand against Jaebeom’s back. 

“I just needed space,” Jaebeom explains. “When I looked at you, I just felt like I couldn’t breathe. Even though we had the rest of the summer, and training, it was the last time we were ever going to be together.” 

“I felt the same,” Jinyoung admits. “But I just wanted as much time with you as I could get.” 

Everyone who played together in juniors knew. There was only ever a slight chance at being reunited with former teammates. It never helped that Jaebeom’s name followed him everywhere. Everyone expected something out of him. The expectations were just going to be higher if he was picked first at the draft. 

“I just—” Jaebeom sighs. “I just didn’t know who I was going to be as a player. If I was good enough.” 

“You’re a good player,” Jinyoung says quietly. “Always will be.” 

“I just couldn’t get rid of my stupid name,” Jaebeom replies. “I just wanted out.” 

“We weren’t ready then,” Jinyoung gently pulls Jaebeom closer to him. “Things might have not gone the way that we planned, but we are now.” 

Jaebeom never thought of going to college. It was beyond him— dreams of playing in the NHL since he was a child. He wasn’t even sure about going, until his mom had suggested it. It was lower stakes, still on a level that Jaebeom could compete at, and four years wasn’t too long. 

“Somehow we got brought back together,” Jaebeom mumbles. “Vegas could be home now.” 

“It’s home as long as you want it to be,” Jinyoung moves the corners of his lips up slightly. “I’ll always be here when you’re ready.” 

“After the season is over,” Jaebeom says, settling closer next to Jinyoung. “I think I’d like to move in.” 

“Are you sure?” Jinyoung asks, looking a little surprised. 

“I’m sure,” Jaebeom smiles. 

“Let’s get ready for bed,” Jinyoung says, and kisses Jaebeom’s forehead. Jinyoung gently pulls him up, and leads the both of them to the bathroom. The shower is small, but Jaebeom just strips off his clothes and follows behind. 

There’s barely any space, and Jaebeom just lets Jinyoung take care of him. Jinyoung washes his hair for him, and gently massages his scalp. Jaebeom leans into the touch, and everything about it is so gentle. Jinyoung was always good with his hands, and once he rinses the shampoo off he works on massaging Jaebeom’s shoulders. 

Jinyoung was true to his word on the day that Jaebeom got traded to Vegas. He took care of him.

* * *

@ **doublebbam** : holy shit that game?? I hope everyone’s okay

@ **yugyeom5** : dude the defenseman 

@ **jwang** : well nothing like hockey right?

@ **markt88** : well. Someone was going to punch him eventually 

@ **yjotter** : hope jbone’s okay

@ **limxb** : oh my god ;_; i hope jb’s okay, it looked bad 

@ **limxpark** : !!! DID U SEE THAT JINYOUNG DEFENDED HIS HONOR 

@ **jpparkpeach** : he’s the captain of course he’s going to protect his teammates

@ **gldnknghtjy** : woww this is so shocking, he never fights

@ **22jbjy6:** SOULMATES

* * *

### LAS VEGAS GOLDEN KNIGHTS TO FACE SAN JOSE SHARKS IN ROUND 1 OF THE STANLEY CUP PLAYOFFS 

After their last regular season game against the Kings in Los Angeles, the Las Vegas Golden Knights are set to face off against the San Jose Sharks in Round One of the Stanley Cup Playoffs. 

The Sharks will host the Golden Knights for game one at SAP center on April 10, 2019. 

_Click to continue reading article_

* * *

Jinyoung’s bruised eye barely heals by the time playoffs start. Their last game was on April 6th against the Kings, and Jinyoung tries to spend as much time as he can getting some recovery before their playoff run begins on the 10th. 

He feels the nervousness set in. After all these years, this season is different. It’s Jaebeom’s first playoff round in the NHL, and the pressure begins to pile on. They both have something to prove. Former teammates who are expected to recreate their glory days of their Memorial Cup run. Jinyoung makes it a point to spend more time at Jaebeom’s place. Jaebeom said he’d move in at the end of the season, but that was after the craze of playoffs. For now, Jinyoung settles with taking what time he could get before the real storm arrives.

“How are you feeling?” Jinyoung asks. They’re cuddled together on Jaebeom’s couch, going over Jaebeom’s player reel. Jaebeom had asked him to help him go over tape, looking for small ways to improve before the first round. 

“It’s a little nerve wracking,” Jaebeom answers, twisting his thumbs together. “A lot, actually.” 

“It’s your first playoffs,” Jinyoung says, and wraps his arm around Jaebeom’s shoulder. “You can do this.” 

“Everyone’s expecting me to prove myself,” Jaebeom replies, and leans against Jinyoung. “I don’t know if I can do it.” 

“You don’t have to prove yourself to anyone,” Jinyoung answers, and holds Jaebeom closer to him. “When you’re on the ice, just think about that moment in the game. I’m going to pass it to you, and it’ll be like magic.” 

“I think I just care too much,” Jaebeom says quietly. 

“I’m guilty of that, too,” Jinyoung says back. 

The Face of the franchise. The captain. The Stanley cup winner at 19 years old. Everyone says it’s just luck. Jinyoung’s just lucky he has all these things, because Jaebeom dropped out of the draft. It’s why he felt like none of them ever belonged to him. 

“Whatever happens, just…” Jinyoung trails off. He feels like a broken record, repeating his favorite phrases when they have a good game to the media. “Just take it one game at a time, okay?” 

“Okay, captain,” Jaebeom laughs quietly. “Wise words from our last presser.” 

“If we win or we lose—” Jinyoung pauses, and rubs his hand against Jaebeom’s shoulder, just for his own comfort. “I know I’ll be fine, as long as I’m with you.” 

“Do you have any more cheesy lines in you?” Jaebeom chirps. “I actually really liked that.” 

“I’ll save them for when you need the motivation,” Jinyoung smiles. “Now let’s get back to watching tape.” 

They turn their attention back to the TV, reviewing the old game reels. It’s always been tedious, but helpful when it comes to improving their game. They review Jinyoung’s tape after, and they both give each other a lot of helpful and constructive feedback.

Jinyoung loses track of time, mostly because he finds himself getting in sync with Jaebeom on the same schedule. He’s taken up going to bed at 8:30 on days that they don’t have games, and a lot of Jaebeom’s habits are starting to stick on him. 

He yawns, and stretches out on the couch. It was just past 8, and the both of them were already dozing off on the couch. Jinyoung feels Jaebeom stir against his shoulder, and Jinyoung nudges him gently. Jaebeom just mumbles, and lays his head against Jinyoung’s shoulder. It’s a little uncomfortable, and Jinyoung hates to wake him up, but it’ll be awful for his back in the morning. 

“Jaebeom,” Jinyoung whispers, and softly brushes the tips of his fingers against Jaebeom’s cheek, just right above his scar. 

“Mm,” Jaebeom mumbles. “What?” 

“We need to get you to bed,” Jinyoung replies. 

“Can you stay the night?” Jaebeom asks, half asleep. 

“I’ll stay,” Jinyoung says, still holding Jaebeom’s cheek. 

He wraps Jaebeom’s arm around his shoulder, and slowly lifts him up the couch to guide him to the bedroom. Jinyoung was just lucky there weren't any stairs, and they make it to Jaebeom’s bed in one piece. Jinyoung makes sure that Jaebeom is comfortable, fluffing up the pillows for him while Jaebeom gets comfortable under the blanket. 

“Jinyoung?” Jaebeom says, resting his head against the pillow. 

“Mm?” Jinyoung hums, making himself comfortable on the bed next to Jaebeom. 

Jaebeom doesn’t answer, and Jinyoung just smiles when he sees Jaebeom, now fast asleep. His face is squished up against the pillow, and it makes him look even younger. Jinyoung reaches his hand up, and softly brushes his fingertips against the scar on his cheek, one last time. It was a lot bigger compared to the one Jinyoung had on his own. It seemed to be fading, and Jinyoung doesn’t know if Jaebeom had done anything to aid in that process. 

Jinyoung scoots closer to Jaebeom, just watching as his chest steadily rises and falls. Jinyoung wanted to do his best during the playoffs, not just for himself and the team, but there was no place Jinyoung would rather be, than playing on the ice with Jaebeom.

* * *

**GAME 1 - APRIL 10, 2019**

**GOLDEN KNIGHTS @ SHARKS**

Game one starts in San Jose. Traveling wasn’t so bad, since it’s not too far from Vegas. It feels a little high stakes for Jaebeom, since his parents were coming to every game of the series. It’s every team's wish to start off with a four game sweep, but there’s still a lot of competitiveness to keep the game going. 

Jaebeom’s warming up on the ice now, just doing some of his pre-game stretches. He doesn’t even realize he’s been moving to the music, and once the team is all warmed up, they all file back into the locker room to get prepared for the actual game to begin.

There’s something different in the atmosphere in the locker rooms at away games. The tension and pressure feel a lot higher, since the crowd is rooting against you. Jaebeom wants to focus on the game as much as possible.

The first period goes by so quickly. Jaebeom and Jinyoung score off each other, putting the Golden Knights up 2-0 to hold them off. It was their best play of the game. Jinyoung wasn’t even looking when he passed the puck, and Jaebeom slotted it right through the five-hole. 

By the end of the second period, the game starts to get uglier. The Sharks keep scoring, and they don’t stop. Jaebeom sits in the locker room, and the entire team is getting choked out by their coach during the second intermission. Jaebeom tries to shake off his nerves, and he has to remind himself that it’s only the first game in the series. There was still time to make something happen. 

Whatever magic they had going into the first period, nothing carried on in the third. They made passes, but it just wasn’t hitting the back of the net. Jaebeom just feels his heart sink, after the final buzzer starts ringing through his ears. 

_San Jose Sharks_ 5 - _Las Vegas Golden Knights_ 2 

The press afterwards is even harder. Jinyoung takes the reigns, as the captain and with the most experience giving some good soundbites to the press. He works with them so naturally, hiding almost all of his frustration that Jaebeom noticed post game when they were changing out of their gear. 

When they get back to the hotel, Jaebeom ignores most of his parents' calls. They said they’d see him after the game, but Jaebeom wasn’t feeling it. He couldn’t see his dad right now, not after a loss like this one. 

He rests his head against Jinyoung’s chest, with the both of them cuddled close together on the bed. It’s quiet. They both have a mutual understanding at the moment, to not get too heated about playoffs or the way that they played on the ice. It was 100 percent focus, and everything else would come after. 

Jaebeom just wants to make it through one round.

* * *

@ **doublebbam** : it’s only game one it’s only game one it’s only game one

@ **yugyeom5** : what’s the point in having a ref 

@ **jwang** : :| 

@ **markt88** : it’s still the first game

@ **yjotter** : why is playoff hockey so fun and so stressful to watch at the same time

@ **limxb** : oh my god ;_; i just hope they can turn it around next game

@ **limxpark** : !!! please i just love seeing my babies play on the ice together

@ **jpparkpeach** : ughhhhhhghgghghhhh

@ **gldnknghtjy** : wow, please i hope they can do better in the next game ;_;

@ **22jbjy6:** noooo

* * *

**GAME 2 - APRIL 12, 2019**

**GOLDEN KNIGHTS @ SHARKS**

**Sharks lead the series, 1-0**

Night two in San Jose feels just as scary as the first. Jinyoung’s gone through many playoffs, but he still can’t get his heart to calm down at the feeling. There was nothing like playoff hockey. It was his favorite time of the season, but also the worst. The Knights haven’t missed the playoffs since they won the cup. 

His shifts on the ice start to feel longer, pushing past one minute. He pushes with Jaebeom on the power play, and when they’re both down on the line together, they really start to produce. They don’t miss a single shot. Jinyoung feeds him the puck, and Jaebeom puts it in, top shelf. 

Jinyoung doesn’t know if it’s the added pressure, or just the excitement of playoff hockey, but their chemistry is off the charts tonight. Jaebeom earns himself a hatty, and Jinyoung racks up the assists. It’s a good night for the team, especially in another away game. 

The Golden Knights win. 

_San Jose Sharks_ 3 - _Las Vegas Golden Knights_ 5

Jinyoung tries not to get too excited at the win. It was only the second game, and there’s no telling if the series was going to stretch out to a full seven games just yet. What he can celebrate, is the fact that Jaebeom got his first hattrick.

They meet with his parents after the game, and Jinyoung wants to let Jaebeom have his moment. They didn’t get to see each other after the first game, and Jaebeom’s parents were going to come to every game in the series. 

Jinyoung’s family was going to fly in for the games in Vegas, then see how it goes from there. It was a learning curve, mostly because his family was so used to flying in during the Western conference finals. He can’t be too confident this season, and like he told Jaebeom, they’re just going to take everything one game at time.

* * *

**GAME 3 - APRIL 14, 2019**

**SHARKS @ GOLDEN KNIGHTS**

**Series tied, 1-1**

Game 3 in the series is one to remember. It’s Jaebeom’s first home game in a playoff series ever, and the Vegas crowd is electric. His parents are in the crowd somewhere, along with Jinyoung’s family. 

The game ends up being a little messier than the first two. Jaebeom gets sent to the penalty box twice, costing his team a few goals. It’s nothing that the Knights can’t handle, and Jinyoung makes up for it by putting 2 goals in the back of the net. 

Jaebeom hasn’t had this much fun playing hockey since he was a kid. It’s been so long since he’s truly enjoyed the game, and even if he can still feel the pressure, playing with Jinyoung has always been fun. There was no better feeling than passing the puck across the ice, and knowing exactly where to find him. 

They just get better every game. 

_San Jose Sharks_ 3 - _Las Vegas Golden Knights_ 6

* * *

**GAME 4 - APRIL 16, 2019**

**SHARKS @ GOLDEN KNIGHTS**

**Knights lead the series, 2-1**

It’s the second game at home, and Jinyoung wants to give the Vegas crowd a game that they won’t forget. When it comes to home games in the playoffs, Jinyoung always manages to produce. He puts the title of responsibility onto himself, pleasing the crowd any way that he can. 

Game 4 is a dream. They don’t let in any goals, and the crowd goes wild. Jinyoung just wishes that Jaebeom’s friends could be here, too. 

_San Jose Sharks_ 0 - _Las Vegas Golden Knights_ 5

After media interviews, Jaebeom’s parents, and Jinyoung’s family all have dinner together at Jinyoung’s house. It’s the most people he’s ever had over, and Jaebeom’s mom had cooked all the food. 

They all make a point to avoid hockey at the dinner table. It proves to be hard for Jaebeom and his father, since hockey was one of their only common points. Jinyoung’s mom manages to bring everyone together, and Jinyoung thinks that maybe everything will be fine from now on. 

After dinner, and after their families leave, Jaebeom stays behind to help Jinyoung clean up. Jaebeom had made an offhand comment about how if he didn’t stay, Jinyoung would’ve let the dishes pile up in the sink. It was true. 

They wash the dishes together, and it reminds Jinyoung of that bad day that they had at practice. Jaebeom washes the plates, and Jinyoung dries them and puts them away in the cupboard. It just felt like it was a part of their routine. 

“Can I sleep here tonight?” Jaebeom asks. 

“You don’t even have to ask,” Jinyoung says, and hugs him from behind. “I’m always happy to have you here.” 

* * *

**GAME 5 - APRIL 18, 2019**

**GOLDEN KNIGHTS @ SHARKS**

**Knights lead the series, 3-1**

The Knights have the series lead. Jaebeom feels a little more nervous this game, knowing that if they win, round one will be over, and the Knights can move on to the next round. They have the lead, and if they keep this momentum going, they won’t have to play anymore games and conserve their energy. 

It’s harder when they have to travel back to San Jose. Traveling always takes a lot out of anyone, even if it wasn’t that long of a plane ride. 

Jaebeom feels slower on the ice. He doesn’t know if Jinyoung notices it too, but they struggle a bit today. The Knights only managed to score two goals by the end of the second period, neither of them made by Jaebeom. 

The game moves too quickly. Game 5 was a lot more pressure in comparison to the other ones, especially since the Knights had the advantage to end the series right there. 

The Sharks deliver at home. 

_San Jose Sharks_ 5 - _Las Vegas Golden Knights_ 2

* * *

@ **doublebbam** : how do ppl go through this every season i’m stressed

@ **yugyeom5** : ???? i can’t watch!!!!!!

@ **jwang** : i s2g

@ **markt88** : this is rough

@ **yjotter** : playoff hockey everyone..

@ **limxb** : god theyre so close!!!

@ **limxpark** : :( im so sad 

@ **jpparkpeach** : see this is what happens when u trade ur best defenseman for another fwd, smh

@ **gldnknghtjy** : please have more faith in the knights!!

@ **22jbjy6:** ;_;

* * *

**GAME 6 - APRIL 21, 2019**

**SHARKS @ GOLDEN KNIGHTS**

**Knights lead the series, 3-2**

Game 6 leads them back home. Everyone who’s important is there, and Jaebeom’s friends, including Mark, manage to make it to Vegas for the game. 

Jinyoung wants to push through and secure the fourth win. It’d be a lot better to do it at home, rather than stretch it out to a seventh game. The pressure is building up, and both teams seem to have difficulty producing on the ice. 

Most of the game goes tied, 1-1. Jinyoung scored off an assist from Jaebeom. The rest of the game was ugly, with more penalties, and a lot more trying to keep their defense up rather than push their offense. 

The game goes into overtime. 

Jinyoung’s exhausted, and he feels his body go on his last sprint. He’s sure that Jaebeom feels the same too, seeing him slow down on the ice. The fast speeds and sprints left Jinyoung out of breath, and no matter how hard they try, it isn’t enough. 

They drop another game in the series.

 _San Jose Sharks_ 2 - _Las Vegas Golden Knights_ 1

* * *

**GAME 7 - APRIL 23, 2019**

**GOLDEN KNIGHTS @ SHARKS**

**Series tied, 3-3**

The series is tied. Game 7 is the end of the line. Jaebeom’s friends and family are here, and now he’s starting to feel the pressure. Jaebeom takes deep breaths in the locker room, trying to focus on what makes him happy. 

Jinyoung and Jaebeom both get it back in this game. After the disappointment from the last two, it’s the best hockey they’ve ever played since they won the memorial cup as teenagers. 

The sweat drips down Jaebeom’s forehead, and more uncomfortably so since everyone let their hair grow during the playoffs. Jaebeom doesn’t remember the last time he had it cut, and it's gotten so long that he tied it up under his helmet. 

By the end of the second period, the score is tied, 2-2. 

The locker room is strangely quiet. He’s used to yelling, and Jaebeom wipes the sweat off his forehead. He’s never seen the team look so tired, and Jinyoung manages to look collected and calm for the both of them. 

The third period is when everything drops. The Sharks score, the Knights score, and it’s tied until the end of the third. 

It sends them into overtime, for the second game in a row. 

Overtime made Jaebeom’s adrenaline run, and no matter how much he and Jinyoung tried, they still couldn’t get past the goalie. 

The Sharks score.

The sound of the buzzer hits.

Jaebeom feels frozen on the ice.

 _San Jose Sharks_ 5 - _Las Vegas Golden Knights_ 4

The Sharks celebrate on the ice immediately, piling up against the boards. The arena blows confetti, and Jaebeom feels like he can’t even skate off the ice. 

He can’t process how much time passes, and Jinyoung just skates over to him. Jinyoung presses their helmets together, and Jaebeom can barely make out what he’s saying. 

“Jaebeom?” Jinyoung says, and wraps his arm around Jaebeom’s shoulder. “Let’s go.” 

Nothing could have prepared Jaebeom for how awful doing press was after being knocked out of the playoffs. He remembers just last year, when Jinyoung had gotten knocked out in the second round, he looked so cool and in control of himself. Jaebeom doesn’t know how he does it. 

“It was a delight seeing you two play on the ice again,” the reporter comments. “Do you think you can keep this up next season?” 

“Playing with Jinyoung again is really great,” Jaebeom says, trying to put on his best face. “It’s too early to say anything about next season, but he’s a great captain and I know that he can get us there.” 

* * *

### LAS VEGAS GOLDEN KNIGHTS KNOCKED OUT IN THE FIRST ROUND OF PLAYOFFS

After making it to the second round last season, the Golden Knights bow out in the first round. The Knights made a lot of changes this season, including trading seasoned defenseman Hyunwoo Son in order to acquire Jaebeom Lim. 

More updates covering the Stanley Cup playoffs to come. 

_Click to continue reading the article_

* * *

Jaebeom doesn’t want to see anyone after the game, but he shakes it off. It’s late, and he’s a little tired, but he decides that it’ll do him a little good to see a few familiar faces instead of hurrying back on the first flight to Vegas. 

Jinyoung comforts him, and presses a soft kiss to the corner of Jaebeom’s lips. It felt a little scratchy, since the both of them had grown their own version of what could be called playoff beards. Jinyoung’s hair wasn’t as long as his, but Jaebeom kept his hair tied up after the game. 

Jaebeom meets his parents and his friends in the lobby of their hotel, and everyone just gives him space. Jaebeom talks to his parents first, and he’s shocked when the both of them engulf him in a hug.

“We’re so proud of you,” Jaebeom’s dad tells him. 

“But I lost,” Jaebeom mumbles. 

“It’s only your first season,” Jaebeom’s dad says, and places his hand on Jaebeom’s shoulder. “There’s still a lot of work to do, but you’ll get there in no time.” 

“But I’m not—” Jaebeom stutters, “I’m not as good as you.” 

“You don’t have to be,” his dad replies. “You’re better.” 

“What are you talking about?” Jaebeom asks. He’s never been more confused in his life. 

“You’re a better player at this age than I was,” Jaebeom’s father answers. “I didn’t win a cup until after I had you.” 

“I just—” Jaebeom sighs. “I just wanted it so bad.” 

“You’ll get there,” his dad says, and squeezes his shoulder. “You and Jinyoung always play better when you’re together.” 

After that, Jaebeom’s parents say their final goodbyes and head back to their hotel room. Jaebeom’s friends are still there, and once his parents leave, they all choke him in a giant group hug. 

“The universe sucks,” Jackson says, with his face pressed up against Jaebeom’s cheek. “The Stanley Cup just doesn’t deserve you yet.” 

“I’m not sure if that’s how it works,” Jaebeom laughs, muffled against Yugyeom’s shoulder. “But okay.” 

“You did great,” Mark says, and pats Jaebeom on the back. 

“Thanks, everyone.” Jaebeom laughs again. It made him feel a lot better seeing his friends after all. “I’m really glad you could all make it to the game.” 

“We wouldn’t have missed it,” Youngjae adds. 

“I’ll be back in Boston for a bit of summer,” Jaebeom tells them. “I’ll see you guys soon.” 

“Get back safe,” BamBam says, and gives Jaebeom one more hug. “We’re going to throw another party at the cabin this summer.” 

“Only for the best,” Jaebeom smiles. “Bye, everyone.” 

* * *

Jaebeom goes back to his hotel with Jinyoung. He still hasn’t said much since the end of the game, and when they both settle onto the bed, Jaebeom doesn’t know how to read him. Jinyoung is a more seasoned player than Jaebeom is, and he’s had his fair share of playoff heartbreaks. 

“Are you okay?” Jinyoung asks. 

“I think I am,” Jaebeom says. “Or I think I will be.” 

“I know it’s not a cup, but,” Jinyoung intertwines his fingers with Jaebeom’s, and holds it against his chest. “I love you.” 

“There’s always another chance at the cup,” Jaebeom says, and leans on Jinyoung’s shoulder. “I’ll be fine as long as I get to play on the ice with you.” 

“God,” Jinyoung laughs, “Did you steal one of my cheesy lines?” 

“I just spent so much time thinking about winning a cup, or trying to prove myself to people who didn’t care, that I forgot about how fun hockey used to be,” Jaebeom tells him. “I felt that again, when we were on the ice during the playoffs.” 

“I felt it, too,” Jinyoung replies, and gives Jaebeom’s hand a gentle squeeze. 

“There’s always next season,” Jaebeom says, and looks at Jinyoung. “They haven’t seen us play a full season together.” 

“I wonder if we can get some friendly competition going,” Jinyoung replies, and leans into Jaebeom’s touch. “Who can get the most points.” 

“Loser at the end of the season has to do whatever the other one wants?” Jaebeom chirps. 

“Does that mean I’m the loser this time?” Jinyoung asks. 

“No,” Jaebeom shakes his head. “It’s just what you promised.” 

“Remind me why I made that promise,” Jinyoung groans. 

“It’ll be good for us,” Jaebeom teases him again. “I love you too.” 

Jaebeom starts to feel the ache of his muscles settle in. It’s been a hard playoff season, and Jaebeom wonders how Jinyoung can keep pushing himself after the first round. Even if they didn’t make it to the next round, Jaebeom feels a lot easier now that he can let his body have a break. 

They stay up talking, anyways. It’s the first time in a while where they don’t have to be on schedule for anything. No more games, no training schedule, and no worries. They’ll have to start up on their training during the summer again, but for now, Jaebeom just wants to enjoy the rest. 

Even if he takes the loss too hard, he’s happy that the playoffs reminded Jaebeom of everything that he missed. The joy of playing the game again, and playing hockey with Jinyoung. Jaebeom just wanted to hold on to that feeling and forget about everything else. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you wanted a visual reference to how jaebeom stretches on the ice pre-game, i have that [here](https://twitter.com/peachzoned/status/1234251764267802625?s=20).


	5. five

**MAY 2019**

They both take the loss too hard. Their bodies are tired, and Jinyoung loses track of the days that they spend laying around in Jinyoung’s king sized bed, sleeping off the exhaustion. Jinyoung forgot how grueling a seven game playoff series can be, and it was Jaebeom’s first in the NHL. 

The days blurred into each other; spending lazy days together with soft kisses and gentle massaging. It’s when they finally feel recovered, they start feeling the boredom of the suburbs kicking in. 

“I haven’t properly seen Vegas yet,” Jaebeom says one day, flipping through channels on the TV. “The only two hotels I’ve seen are the Bellagio and MGM, and I haven’t been to Fremont.” 

“Let’s make a week out of it, then,” Jinyoung grins. “You don’t need to worry about anything, I’ll plan it.” 

“Really?” Jaebeom asks, and his face lights up. 

“Yeah,” Jinyoung nods. “I know all the best things to do,” Jinyoung smiles, and plants a chaste kiss against Jaebeom’s lips. “It’ll be fun.” 

“We aren’t going to MGM, are we?” Jaebeom chirps. 

“I’m not going to tell you how and why we got banned,” Jinyoung pouts. “But I promise, it’ll be a week that you won’t forget.” 

Jinyoung spends the next day planning and booking everything. There were things on this list that not even the Golden Knights did when they got their first cup win. After finalizing some of the rooms, he decides to leave the house for a bit to get a haircut. 

His hair had grown a lot during the playoffs, and right after they got knocked out he ended up shaving the beard off. It wasn’t impressive by any means, but it’s just a part of the postseason routine. 

Jinyoung cuts his hair shorter this time. Less hair sits across his forehead, and it feels like less work to maintain for the summer. When he gets back home, Jaebeom is awake, sitting on the couch and typing away on his phone. Jinyoung assumes it’s his old college group chat— they’ve been getting active again as the school year is almost over. 

He plops down on the couch next to Jaebeom, and leans against the back. It takes a while for Jaebeom to look up, and when he finally does, he reaches up to touch Jinyoung’s hair. 

“Why didn’t you tell me you were getting it cut?” Jaebeom frowns. “I would’ve gone to get mine cut too.” 

Jaebeom’s hair had gotten even longer during the playoffs. He was crowned on social media for having the best postseason flow. 

“I like it long,” Jinyoung says, and runs his fingers through Jaebeom’s hair. “Don’t cut it yet.” 

“Okay,” Jaebeom smiles “I won’t.” 

“We should pack,” Jinyoung tells him. 

“Pack?” Jaebeom asks, looking confused. 

“We’re hotel hopping for the week,” Jinyoung says, and pulls up his phone. “We’re staying in all the best places.” 

“When I said I haven’t properly seen Vegas, I didn’t mean—” 

“It’ll be really fun,” Jinyoung pouts. “You’ll like it, I promise.” 

“As long as we get to do what I want,” Jaebeom says, trailing his hand up Jinyoung’s thigh. “We still haven’t gotten around to that.” 

* * *

They’re in Jinyoung’s room— or, as Jinyoung should start calling it, their room. Jaebeom barely just started moving his things over, and the closet was still full of Jinyoung’s clothes. Jaebeom tries to consolidate all their things into one large suitcase, just so they’d have less to carry. 

Jinyoung’s tired, even though they both woke up midday. He decides to take a break from packing, and opens the sliding door to sit outside on the balcony just outside their room. There was one long lounge chair, and Jinyoung was still getting around to getting better furniture, especially now that Jaebeom was moving in. 

He lays down on the chair, and idly scrolls through his phone. He hasn’t kept up with the playoffs, mostly because he can’t find the energy to get himself to care. Jinyoung didn’t want to think about hockey for the next three months.

It’s quiet outside, mostly since Jinyoung’s neighbors were older and went to bed earlier. It was one of the reasons why he liked the neighborhood. It was silent, there were no parties, and he got a lot of privacy. When he lived closer to the city, everyone expected him to party, but it wasn’t his style. 

Jinyoung’s still scrolling through his phone when Jaebeom opens the sliding door, making him jump just a tiny bit in his seat.

“I finished packing,” Jaebeom says, and plops himself down on top of Jinyoung.

“We’re going to have a lot of fun,” Jinyoung replies, and wraps his arms around Jaebeom. 

“When you said that you’d do whatever I want,” Jaebeom breathes against Jinyoung’s neck. “Can I start now?” 

“Yeah,” Jinyoung replies, breathless. 

Jaebeom doesn’t answer, and instead, he moves down on the lounge chair, with his face just above Jinyoung’s stomach. Jaebeom pushes Jinyoung’s shirt up, and starts to tug at the waistband of Jinyoung’s shorts. 

“God,” Jinyoung groans. “Out here?” 

“No one’s going to see,” Jaebeom says, and wraps his hand around Jinyoung’s cock, free from his shorts. Jaebeom swipes his tongue across the top, getting just enough spit to slide his hand down Jinyoung’s length. Jinyoung tries not to jerk his hips up, feeling himself get harder under Jaebeom’s touch. 

Jinyoung tugs on the long ends of Jaebeom’s hair, just waiting for Jaebeom to get his mouth on him again. 

He watches as Jaebeom eagerly laps at the head, right before Jaebeom sinks his lips down, taking him in so deep that Jinyoung hits the back of Jaebeom’s throat. Jinyoung wraps his hand around the back of Jaebeom’s neck, and holds him there for a moment. 

“Fuck,” he moans. Jaebeom doesn’t even gag, and Jinyoung loosens his grip. Jaebeom takes his time, lazily bobbing his head up and down. Jinyoung can feel Jaebeom moaning around him, and Jinyoung restrains himself from fucking up into Jaebeom’s mouth. 

Jaebeom pulls off from him, and his lips are shining with a mix of spit and precome. Jinyoung just drags his fingers across Jaebeom’s lips, and waits for Jaebeom’s next move. 

“Fuck my face already,” Jaebeom says.

Jinyoung doesn’t hesitate to grab the back of Jaebeom’s neck again, and Jaebeom’s mouth is around him already. He feels Jaebeom’s jaw relax, and Jinyoung thrusts his hips upward, hitting the back of Jaebeom’s throat. 

“God,” Jinyoung breathes out. “Your mouth.” 

Jaebeom moans again, and Jinyoung doesn’t hold back. He holds Jaebeom, steady, and keeps fucking upwards into Jaebeom’s mouth. The slide of Jaebeom’s tongue is hot, and Jinyoung snaps his hips upward one more time, hitting the deepest part of Jaebeom’s throat. Jinyoung slows down, and slowly tries to ease his way out of Jaebeom’s mouth, but Jaebeom is persistent, swallowing around him. 

“Jaebeom,” Jinyoung moans. “You take it so well.” he brushes Jaebeom’s hair to the side, and thrusts up one more time before he’s coming right down Jaebeom’s throat. 

Jaebeom slowly pulls off, and drags his own fingers across his lips. There’s a mess of spit down his chin, and Jaebeom rests his head against Jinyoung’s stomach. 

Jinyoung runs his fingers through Jaebeom’s hair, softly massaging Jaebeom’s scalp. 

“It’s a nice view from here,” Jaebeom says, and looks up at Jinyoung through his eyelashes. 

“Yeah,” Jinyoung breathes out. “Why don’t we go inside and get you taken care of?” 

“Okay,” Jaebeom says, and moves back up to press a soft kiss against Jinyoung’s lips. “I’ll be waiting in the shower.” 

* * *

**MIRAGE**

The Mirage is their first hotel of the trip. Jinyoung’s never been, but he’s heard some things about how nice the most expensive suite is. Jinyoung didn’t hold back, and spent whatever he could just to get the room. He still has so much money that he doesn’t even know what to do with it. So he’ll use it to treat the both of them to let off some post playoff steam. 

“This room,” Jaebeom whistles. “It’s really nice.” 

“We don’t have to leave,” Jinyoung says, rolling the suitcase in through the door. “We can stay in. Order room service.” 

“Did you—” Jaebeom says, and walks further into the suite to open the doors to the master bedroom. “Did you book different hotels in Vegas just so we could fuck in all of them?” 

“I didn’t—” Jinyoung stutters. He didn’t think about that when he was booking the rooms. Jinyoung just thought about how he never stayed in any of them, and given the fact that the Golden Knights were banned from two hotels— why not take the chance to visit some of the other ones that he’s heard nice things about. “Is that what you _want_ to do?” 

Jinyoung follows him into the master suite. There’s a large bed in the middle, and two separate bathrooms just on opposite sides. Jaebeom lays on the bed, and Jinyoung can’t figure out what he’s staring at. Jinyoung lays next to him, forgetting to even bring their suitcase to the bedroom. 

“There’s a mirror,” Jaebeom says, nodding up towards the ceiling. 

Jinyoung turns his head, and looks up. 

“Oh,” Jinyoung breathes. “Do you like it?” he asks. 

“Yeah,” Jaebeom says, voice low. “I—” he starts, and grabs hold of the collar of Jinyoung’s shirt. “I want to watch,” he says, and pulls Jinyoung into an open-mouthed kiss. 

Jinyoung moves on top of him, and breaks away from the kiss. He moves his lips down Jaebeom’s neck, just barely touching the skin. 

“Watch what?” Jinyoung teases, and presses a soft kiss against Jaebeom’s neck. “I really just wanted to relax, you know,” Jinyoung adds, with his lips just hovering above Jaebeom’s skin. “There’s a private pool deck out back, and a personal room attendant on call. This hotel has everything.” 

“The mirror—” Jaebeom says, already sounding wrecked. “I want to watch while you fuck me.” 

“Clothes,” Jinyoung tugs at the bottom of Jaebeom’s shirt. “Off.” 

They weren’t wearing much— the both of them just in a t-shirt and shorts. It was getting hotter in Vegas, and Jinyoung figured they were going to hit the pool right when they got to the hotel. This wasn’t the case, though. 

Jinyoung takes off his own shirt before moving to tug Jaebeom’s shorts off. Jaebeom’s eager, wiggling his hips just to get him to take them off faster. Jinyoung tugs Jaebeom’s boxers down along with his shorts, throwing them off to the side of the bed. 

“This hotel—” Jinyoung laughs, reaching at the side table next to the bed. There’s a tray with lube and a box of condoms. “They’re prepared for everything.” He grabs the bottle of lube, but Jinyoung doesn’t open the bottle just yet. 

“What are you—” Jaebeom whines, and tries to pull Jinyoung down on top of him. 

“You said you wanted to watch, right?” Jinyoung asks, and trails his hands down Jaebeom’s body. He stops right at his waist, and holds him down. “You’re going to watch while I suck you off.” 

Jinyoung barely touched him, and Jaebeom was hard already. Jaebeom doesn’t even tug at his hair, and has a light touch on the back of Jinyoung’s neck. Jinyoung looks up at him again, only this time, Jaebeom has his eyes closed. 

“Open your eyes,” Jinyoung says, and runs his tongue right across Jaeeom’s tip. “Watch yourself in the mirror.” Jinyoung moves down again, and takes Jaebeom’s cock even deeper, slowly bobbing his head up and down. 

“Fuck,” Jaebeom says, trying his best not to move. “Please just—” 

Jinyoung just teases him, still moving at a lazy pace. He sucks Jaebeom into the side of his cheek, just right before pulling off from Jaebeom’s dick. Jinyoung grips at the base, and slowly moves his hand up and down, with the mess of spit and precum shining on Jaebeom’s cock. 

“Jinyoung,” Jaebeom whines. “Want your fingers,” he pleads. 

Jinyoung doesn’t make him wait any longer, and grabs the bottle of lube from earlier. He opens it, squeezing the lube onto his fingers. He lets his fingers linger right at Jaebeom’s entrance, and slowly pushes one finger in, stopping right at the knuckle. Jinyoung’s not used to this view; with Jaebeom on his back and coming undone underneath him. 

Jaebeom shifts, trying to move further into Jinyoung’s touch. Jinyoung adds a second finger, just curling them slightly just to watch Jaebeom squirm under his touch again. 

“More,” Jaebeom begs, and he keeps his hips so still. 

“You’re so good for me,” Jinyoung hums, and adds a third finger. He watches just as Jaebeom looks up at the mirror, with his mouth slightly parted open. Jinyoung loves seeing him, just like this, just from his fingers. 

“I’m gonna—” Jaebeom starts, but before he can finish, Jinyoung removes his fingers. Jaebeom whines at the loss of contact, and tries to tug Jinyoung back down. 

“Keep watching,” Jinyoung says, his deep voice barely audible. He takes off his shorts, and slicks up his cock with the excess lube from earlier. Jinyoung stops right at Jaebeom’s entrance, and finally slides inside. 

Jinyoung tucks his face into the crook of Jaebeom’s neck, and holds onto one of Jaebeom’s hands, pinning him against the mattress. Jinyoung gets a steady pace going, moving his hips forward. He can feel Jaebeom’s cock just between both of their stomachs, still leaking and wet from earlier. 

“Fuck,” Jinyoung moans. He’s panting right against Jaebeom’s neck, and tries to resist the urge to bite down on it. “So good,” he breathes. Jinyoung snaps his hips up harder, fucking into Jaebeom, just barely picking up the pace. 

“So hot,” Jaebeom moans, and Jinyoung can feel him, clenching around his cock. “Wanted to watch like this,” Jaebeom says, barely stringing his words together. 

Jinyoung drives forward, feeling himself pushing even deeper. He can feel himself getting closer, and Jinyoung takes his free hand just to stroke Jaebeom to match his thrusts. He feels his pace start to get sloppy, his hips stuttering and thrusting Jaebeom even harder into the mattress. 

Jinyoung tightens his hand, gripping onto the base of Jaebeom’s cock. He wants Jaebeom to come first, and with one hard thrust, Jaebeom is moaning and spilling right onto Jinyoung’s hand, with the rest dripping down between their stomachs. 

“Fuck,” Jaebeom moans, and squeezes Jinyoung’s hand. Jinyoung is so close, and he’s about to come inside until Jaebeom stops him, resting a hand against Jinyoung’s hip. “Come on me,” he breathes. 

Jinyoung pulls out, and moves forward so he’s settled right on top of Jaebeom’s stomach. Jaebeom reaches his hand forward, messily jerking Jinyoung off with his left hand. Jaebeom tightens his grip, and it doesn’t take that much longer before Jinyoung is spilling onto Jaebeom’s hand, and streaks of come falling against Jaebeom’s chest. 

It’s messy, but Jinyoung doesn’t care. Jinyoung shifts, and he leans down, swiping his tongue right over Jaebeom’s nipple, licking up the mess of sweat and come. 

“It’s what I want,” Jaebeom says, answering Jinyoung’s question from earlier. “Every hotel in Vegas.” 

Jinyoung stops, and rests his hand against Jaebeom’s chest, steadying himself. “We’re not going to every hotel,” he smiles. “But I’ll be happy if that’s what you want.” Jinyoung rolls off to the side of the bed, sitting on the edge right next to Jaebeom. 

“C’mon,” Jinyoung says, and guides Jaebeom up from the bed. “Let’s get cleaned up and then we can hit the pool.” 

“Join me in the shower?” Jaebeom asks. 

“Of course,” Jinyoung says, and holds onto Jaebeom’s hand again. 

* * *

**VENETIAN**

“Is this supposed to be romantic?” Jaebeom asks. They just arrived at the Venetian, and Jinyoung just gave the bellhop a large tip for taking their suitcase up to their room. 

“It’s the best I can do on short notice,” Jinyoung says, reaching down to lace their fingers together. “I have a little something planned.” 

“Is it—” Jaebeom says, watching as one of the gondola boats passes by. “The boat?” 

“Am I predictable?” Jinyoung laughs. “I paid for a private ride. Just the two of us. Only if you want to.” 

“No, I want to,” Jaebeom says back. 

They walk hand in hand around, passing by all the different shops and restaurants in the area. Jaebeom’s never been to this hotel. His time in Vegas has mostly been limited to the arena, the MGM, and the Bellagio. It feels nice, walking around without worrying about anyone recognizing them. The city has seen so many tourists, and Jaebeom never gets recognized anyways. It happens more in Boston, but it’s still rare. 

When it’s their turn for the gondola ride, they sit so close together in the boat. Jinyoung wraps his arm around Jaebeom’s waist, and Jaebeom can’t stop smiling. This week in Vegas so far— even if it was only the second day, helped a lot in healing after their loss in the playoffs.

“Have you two been together long?” the Gondolier asks. 

“We dated in high school,” Jaebeom explains, and rests his head against Jinyoung’s shoulder. “But life happened, and we weren’t together for a long time.” 

“It’s nice that you two found your way back together,” the Gondolier comments. 

“Yeah,” Jinyoung says, and looks at Jaebeom. “It is nice.” 

* * *

After the gondola ride, Jaebeom decided he wanted to relax at the pool. Jinyoung had already taken care of it all, and already booked a private cabana with a plunge pool. It was hot for Jaebeom’s standards, especially since the weather in Boston this time of year wasn’t as warm. 

Jaebeom lounged in the pool, while Jinyoung opted to read inside the cabana where there was a fully stocked fridge and air conditioning. The sun felt hot, and Jaebeom finally heads inside the cabana before he ends up burning himself. 

Jinyoung is laying across the couch, reading with a book in hand. He was still only wearing his swim trunks, and his hair was completely dry since he never set foot in the pool. Jaebeom’s hair was still dripping, so he grabs one of the towels and hastily dries himself off. 

“Sunscreen break?” Jinyoung asks, not even looking up from his book. 

“It’s too hot,” Jaebeom complains. 

“That’s why I wanted to stay inside,” Jinyoung says, and pats his lap. “Come sit down.” 

Jaebeom moves over to the couch, and when he tries to sit down, Jinyoung stops him. 

“Not on my lap,” Jinyoung says, and pats the space on the couch in front of him. “Just sit here so I can put more sunscreen on your back.” 

Jaebeom sits down, and drops the towel covering his back onto the floor. He wonders if he’s just a little bit red now, and hands Jinyoung the bottle of sunscreen that Jaebeom had left on the floor earlier. Jaebeom can’t see, but he can hear the sound of the bottle opening, and Jinyoung squeezing the bottle. Jinyoung starts massaging it onto his back, and Jaebeom almost leans his head back because of how good it feels. 

“Did you enjoy the pool?” Jinyoung asks, and moves his hands way too low down Jaebeom’s back. 

“Yeah,” Jaebeom groans. Jinyoung’s massaging the small of his back, and Jinyoung’s long, slender fingers just feel so good. 

“Okay,” Jinyoung says, running his hand down Jaebeom’s back one more time. “I think you can go back to the pool now.” 

“You don’t want me to stay?” Jaebeom asks. 

“I only have a few pages left,” Jinyoung says, picking his book back up. “I’ll join you when I’m done.” 

Jaebeom stays, opting not to go back out to the pool. It was probably the hottest time of the day, and since the inside of the cabana was still blasting cool air, he decides to make himself comfortable on the couch with Jinyoung. 

“What are you doing?” Jinyoung asks, and lifts up his book. 

“I want to stay here with you,” Jaebeom says, and rests his head against Jinyoung’s stomach. 

“We’re not doing anything,” Jinyoung eyes him suspiciously from behind his book. “I really just want to finish this. Then we can go back to our room.” 

“I know,” Jaebeom says, and closes his eyes. 

Jinyoung’s idea to have a staycation in Vegas was nice. Jaebeom was never that fond of pools, but the hotels in Vegas have had the best he’s ever been to, compared to the one at the student facilities back at BU. 

Jaebeom can feel Jinyoung’s hands running through his hair again, and Jaebeom decides that maybe he doesn’t really need to get a haircut, not yet anyway. If Jinyoung was going to keep playing with his hair like this, it wasn’t a bad deal. Jaebeom liked it, especially with the way Jinyoung would tug onto his hair when he fucked into Jaebeom’s mouth. 

“Mm,” Jaebeom hums. 

“What?” Jinyoung asks, and freezes for a moment. 

“Nothing,” Jaebeom replies. “Just keep doing that.” 

“Okay,” Jinyoung smiles. “I’m almost done, then we can leave.” 

* * *

**CAESAR’S PALACE**

Jaebeom almost laughs the minute they drive into Caesar’s Palace. Jinyoung’s car gets taken care of by the valet, and when they’re at the check-in desk, Jaebeom is still trying to hold in his laughter. It’s a nice hotel— Jaebeom has only ever seen it in the movies, but he can’t stop thinking about how Jackson and Youngjae got banned. 

He’s not used to staying at hotels, especially ones where you get personally escorted to your room. Jaebeom wonders how much Jinyoung’s been spending per day in every hotel. He hasn’t even asked yet, but it makes Jaebeom a little nervous with how much he’s spending. 

When they’re finally alone in the room, Jaebeom starts taking photos of the entire place, including the view overlooking the hotel gardens below. 

“What are you doing?” Jinyoung asks. 

“Taking photos,” Jaebeom shrugs. “I’m going to send them to the boys.”

“What for?” Jinyoung asks again. 

“Jackson and Youngjae got banned from this hotel,” Jaebeom laughs. “I don’t know if you want to know the reason.” 

“It can’t be any more embarrassing than the reason why I got the Golden Knights banned from MGM,” Jinyoung pouts. “I can say that getting banned from Excalibur wasn’t my fault.” 

“Jackson was sucking Youngjae’s dick outside the restaurant,” Jaebeom tells him. “Did you…?” 

“What?” Jinyoung nearly drops his phone onto the carpet. “I—” he starts. “I got food poisoning and threw up in the lobby.” 

“That was it?” Jaebeom says, sounding a little disappointed. “All this secrecy only to find out you had a natural body reaction and got sick?” 

“Well, it was pretty bad food poisoning,” Jinyoung winces. “I definitely did not need to know about Jackson and Youngjae.” 

“Is it any worse than what we did on the balcony at home?” Jaebeom laughs. 

“No one saw,” Jinyoung sighs. “Or, at least I think no one did.” 

“How about we go walk around when it gets dark,” Jaebeom says, and sits down on one of the plush couches. “We can take a quick cat nap.” 

“Quick nap,” Jinyoung rolls his eyes. “It’s going to end up being 8 hours.” 

“Like the strip ever closes,” Jaebeom says back. “Let’s nap together.” 

* * *

It’s Jaebeom’s first time walking out on the strip at night. Most of the last few days consisted of staying at the hotel, and lounging at the pool. The view was never bad from the hotels, but Jaebeom wasn’t used to the type of city that Vegas was. Mostly, there isn’t much for the two of them to do in Vegas— neither had interest in going to the casinos, or going to any clubs. Jaebeom was set on never drinking, and since Jinyoung doesn’t either, the two of them have made their own fun so far during the trip. 

“How do you like Vegas?” Jinyoung asks, swinging their hands together. 

“It’s different,” Jaebeom replies. “It’s definitely not Boston.” 

“I know,” Jinyoung says, and squeezes Jaebeom’s hand. “I usually go home to Philly for the summer.” 

“Should we go?” Jaebeom asks. “Boston, then back for the awards, then we can go to Philly?” 

“I think I’d like that,” Jinyoung says, moving the corners of his lips up slightly. “My place in Philly is a little smaller, but I think the two of us will manage.” 

“I don’t even have my own place in Boston,” Jaebeom sighs. “I guess we’re stuck at my parent’s house?” 

“The third floor shouldn’t be bad.” 

“Don’t—” Jaebeom feels his face flush. “It’s bad enough that the room doesn’t have a door.” 

“Then we’ll stay in your room,” Jinyoung laughs. “Are you tired yet? Should we go back to the hotel?” 

“We just took a long nap,” Jaebeom says, and drags Jinyoung by the hand. “Let’s go to the Coca-Cola store, I promised my friends I’d get them something.” 

“Then can we go back to the hotel?” Jinyoung asks, and catches up with Jaebeom. “We still need to tick this hotel off your list.” 

Jaebeom doesn’t answer, and pulls Jinyoung with him into the store. He lets go of his hand, and takes the time to wander around the store by himself. It was nice to finally have a break. It’s hard to believe that it was only a year ago that Jaebeom graduated from college and signed with the Bruins.

He still misses home. 

It was hard letting go of his childhood dream. He’d left the old puck that his dad had given him on a display on one of the bookshelves at Jinyoung’s house. He thought he’d spend his whole career in Bruins colors, and winning the cup just to fulfill the moment Jaebeom always thought of as a child. He never thought he’d get to play on the Bruins, considering if things went different at the draft, he could’ve been in Vegas or Seattle if he hadn’t dropped out.

Vegas was different. Still a little new. The colors felt similar, and Jaebeom is still adjusting. Vegas, was in no way a hockey town. Jaebeom remembers how big the rivalry games were between Boston University and Boston College. Those were some of his favorite days. He can’t shake his roots, but Jaebeom hopes he can put some new ones here. 

Jaebeom keeps wandering around the store, picking up a few things here and there to buy for everyone back in Boston. He looks around for Jinyoung, and just watches when he finally spots him, picking up one of those polar bear plushies. 

“That looks cute,” Jaebeom says, sneaking up behind him.

“Jaebeom--” Jinyoung says, and sets the plushie back on the shelf. “You almost made me drop it.” 

“I’ll just go back and pay for these,” Jaebeom holds up his basket. “Then we can go back to the hotel.” 

“Finally,” Jinyoung complains. “I thought we were going to be here forever.” 

“I got lost,” Jaebeom shrugs. “Come with me to go pay for these.” 

“Am I paying?” Jinyoung asks, and takes out his wallet already. 

“No,” Jaebeom holds his basket away, and declines Jinyoung’s card. “You’ve already spent enough.” 

“Just wait until you see what I have planned for tomorrow,” Jinyoung grins. 

“Should I be worried?” Jaebeom asks. “Are you spending your entire life savings on me?” 

“I’ve made investments,” Jinyoung shakes his head. “I’m not dumb with money.” 

“Good,” Jaebeom says, but he still looks at Jinyoung’s wallet. “Put it away.” 

“Let’s go already,” Jinyoung says, and takes the basket out of Jaebeom’s hands. 

* * *

**BELLAGIO**

The Bellagio is their last hotel of the trip. It’s not a new one, considering that Jinyoung has been here twice with Jaebeom. The penthouse suite is nothing new either, since it’s the same room that Jinyoung asked Jaebeom to meet him in after their first game against each other last October. 

They just checked in at 4, and Jinyoung still has a few things to do before his big surprise tonight. 

“I have some things I need to do before tonight,” Jinyoung tells him. “Explore the pool, or you can lounge around all day. Get some rest.” 

“Do you have to leave?” Jaebeom asks. 

“I do,” Jinyoung nods. “I’m sorry. I promise tonight will be worth it.” 

“I hope,” Jaebeom smiles. “You’ve been talking it up all week.” 

“Can’t wait,” Jinyoung says, and gives Jaebeom a kiss goodbye. 

It’s hard leaving, even if only for a few hours. Jaebeom just holds on to him tighter, as if he doesn’t want him to leave. 

“It’s just a few hours,” Jinyoung laughs, pulling away from the kiss. “I’ll see you tonight in the lobby.” 

* * *

Jinyoung didn’t expect to get fitted for a suit midday. He wasn’t even planning on wearing one, but if Jinyoung wanted tonight to be a surprise, he was going to go all out. Little to Jaebeom’s knowledge, Jinyoung didn’t actually leave the hotel. 

He was in the nightclub located in the hotel now, making all the final arrangements for tonight. Jinyoung paid a large amount just to get the space rented out for the night. Only the two of them were going to be in the lounge area, and Jinyoung paid a large tip to all the servers who weren’t going to be working tonight. There would only be one attendant on call, but they wouldn’t be in the room. 

It was the perfect spot. 

The best view of the fountain in all of Las Vegas. 

Jinyoung had queued up a playlist of all of Jaebeom’s favorite songs, and tonight, when the sky went dark, Jaebeom would get the honor of pressing the red button to turn on the fountain show. 

* * *

Jaebeom waits in the lobby. He’s scrolling through his group chat, wondering what everyone’s getting up to tonight. Youngjae just graduated, and it looks like Jackson was in town for a bit on his break. It was only a few days before Jaebeom would join them in Boston, and start Youngjae’s post graduation activities. 

He pockets his phone in his shorts, and waits for Jinyoung to show up. Jinyoung never gave him any specific instructions on how to dress, so Jaebeom just put on his regular t-shirt and shorts that he’s been wearing the entire trip. 

When he sees Jinyoung walking in the lobby, fully dressed in a suit, Jaebeom suddenly feels a little underdressed. 

“Did I miss something?” Jaebeom asks. 

“You didn’t miss anything,” Jinyoung smiles. “I just wanted to do this for you.” 

“You look like—” Jaebeom says, turning his face away. “You look like you’re my sugar daddy, or something,” he jokes. 

“Come on,” Jinyoung says, and grabs hold of Jaebeom’s hand. “Let’s go.” 

Jaebeom doesn’t know where they’re going, and lets Jinyoung guide the both of them. He’s surprised to see that they’re not leaving the hotel when they arrive at the club. It’s empty, and Jaebeom is confused. 

“Why is it empty?” he asks. “Isn’t this one of the most popular places in Vegas?” 

“I rented it out,” Jinyoung says casually. “For the whole night.” 

“You—” Jaebeom definitely didn’t see this coming. “You rented out this entire place?” 

“I wanted it to be special,” Jinyoung says. “This spot here,” Jinyoung points, and Jaebeom sees that past the glass panels, it’s where the Bellagio fountains are located. “This is where we get to control the fountains.” 

“Is this supposed to be some sort of private show?” Jaebeom asks. 

“Well, we’re the only two who will get the best view tonight,” Jinyoung says, and opens a giant box left on the table “Just press this red button whenever you want, and the show will start.” 

“You didn’t need to do all this,” Jaebeom says, and sits down on the couch right in the middle. “This is way more than I ever thought I would get.” 

“You haven’t seen Vegas, so I wanted to give you the best this city has to offer,” Jinyoung says, nudging the box forward. 

“I would’ve been happy if we stayed in bed all day,” Jaebeom admits. “This—” he says, looking at the box. “This is, this is something.” 

“Just press the button,” Jinyoung says. “Vegas is waiting.” 

Jaebeom takes the box in his hands, and slowly pushes the red button. He sets it back onto the table, and it takes a moment before the fountains spring to life. It starts with one of Jaebeom’s favorite songs. 

“How did you—” 

“It’s a playlist of all your favorites,” Jinyoung says, and sits next to him on the couch. “Just enjoy the show.” 

Jaebeom moves to kneel on the couch, just so he can lean on the edge and see the view just right behind the glass. He pulls out his phone, and even takes a short video to keep for the memory. Jaebeom knows they could always come back— but it wouldn’t be the same. Jinyoung rented out the entire place. Just for the two of them. 

It’s after the third song that he notices Jinyoung sitting down on the couch next to him, looking a little bored. 

“Have you lost the thrill already?” Jaebeom asks. 

“As long as you’re having fun, I’m having a good time,” Jinyoung smiles. 

“I have a surprise for you, too.” Jaebeom says, and moves to sit on Jinyoung’s lap. 

“Shouldn’t we go back to our room?” Jinyoung asks, and wraps one hand around Jaebeom’s waist. 

“We’ve already stayed at this hotel,” Jaebeom says, and steadies his hands on the glass behind Jinyoung. “You said you rented out the entire bar, right?” 

“I did,” Jinyoung says, and reaches his free hand to brush Jaebeom’s hair off to the side of his face. “No one’s going to be checking on us tonight.” 

Jaebeom finally kisses him. He’s waited all day for this moment. Jinyoung moves his hand, and gently wraps it around the back of Jaebeom’s neck, pulling him even closer. Jaebeom feels almost dizzy with it, getting lost entirely in Jinyoung’s touch. 

“What was your surprise?” Jinyoung asks, breaking away from the kiss. He starts nipping at Jaebeom’s neck, and trails his hands down Jaebeom’s back, stopping right at the waistband of his shorts. 

“Shorts,” Jaebeom breathes. “Take them off.” 

“Here?” Jinyoung asks, with his hand tugging on the waistband. 

“Yes,” Jaebeom answers. 

Jinyoung pulls at the back of Jaebeom’s shorts, lowering them slowly. Jaebeom can feel Jinyoung’s fingers slip right underneath, moving further down until Jinyoung teases his fingers so close to Jaebeom’s most sensitive spot. 

“Fuck,” Jinyoung mumbles. “Are you wearing a plug?” 

“Yes,” Jaebeom repeats. “I was waiting for you, but you left.” 

“It was worth it though, right?” Jinyoung asks, and circles his finger around the knob of the plug. He teases Jaebeom, pulling it out an excruciatingly slow pace. Jaebeom wants to grind down on Jinyoung’s lap so badly, staying still while he starts to leak drops of precome onto the front of Jinyoung’s suit. 

“Please,” Jaebeom whines. 

“Just a little while longer,” Jinyoung says, and finally slips the plug out. He replaces it with three fingers, and Jaebeom sinks himself down on them. He was still wet with the excess amount of lube he had used to finger himself open earlier. Jaebeom tries not to be so loud, despite the music and the fountains still blaring in the bar. 

Jinyoung curls his fingers, and Jaebeom can’t help but move his hips while Jinyoung keeps fucking him with his fingers. Jaebeom’s waited all day, but he needs more. He grabs at Jinyoung’s suit, trying to loosen the buttons of his shirt. Jinyoung finally removes his fingers, and grips at Jaebeom’s hips with both hands. 

“What are you doing?” Jinyoung asks. 

“I want—” Jaebeom says, trying to unzip Jinyoung’s pants. “I need more.” 

“I told you I’d take care of you, didn’t I?” Jinyoung says, voice low. “Kneel on the couch. Put your hands against the glass.” Jinyoung tells him.

Jaebeom doesn’t hesitate, and returns to the position he was in earlier while watching the fountains. They’re still going, and Jaebeom feels the cold of the glass against his hands. He’s starting to get impatient, trying to lean into Jinyoung’s touch, who only had one hand around his waist. 

Jaebeom can see him now, partially reflected against the shine of the glass. His suit is still on, and Jinyoung finally comes up behind him, with his chest pressing against Jaebeom’s back. His breath feels hot against his neck, and Jaebeom leans back into him. Jinyoung pulls his hair to the side, and Jaebeom can finally feel his mouth pressing kisses at the back of his neck. 

“Jinyoung,” Jaebeom whines. 

Jinyoung doesn’t answer, and Jaebeom finally feels Jinyoung slowly pushes himself inside. 

“Fuck,” Jinyoung moans. Jaebeom can feel him breathing right against his neck. Jinyoung doesn’t even have to touch him, because Jaebeom’s already wrecked. Jinyoung with one hand on Jaebeom’s waist, and the other just brushing his hair— Jaebeom just wants him to tug on it already. 

Jinyoung thrusts into him, getting a steady rhythm going. Jinyoung always starts off slow, working up his pace just to get Jaebeom whining for it. Jaebeom lets out low, breathy moans, and the glass in front of him is starting to fog up. Jaebeom can feel the rough of the cloth of Jinyoung’s suit brushing up against his thigh, but Jaebeom doesn’t care. 

“Always so good,” Jinyoung says, and kisses the back of Jaebeom’s neck. He snaps his hips forward— harder, deeper, and Jaebeom lets out another desperate moan. 

Jaebeom arches his back, and it’s better than the plug or Jinyoung’s fingers had given him earlier. The feeling that Jaebeom had been waiting for all day— just Jinyoung— his hands, his touch. 

“Fuck the view,” Jinyoung grunts. Jaebeom can feel him pull out, and Jinyoung is grabbing onto his hips, flipping Jaebeom onto his back, spread out on the small couch. “I want to see you,” Jinyoung says, and kisses Jaebeom like he hasn’t for days. 

“I love you,” Jaebeom breathes, breaking away from the kiss. 

Jinyoung lines himself up again, and just as slowly as earlier, eases himself inside Jaebeom. His pace isn’t as slow, and Jinyoung just thrusts into him, hitting a spot even deeper than before. 

“Feels so good,” Jaebeom moans, trying to pull Jinyoung as close to him as he can. Jinyoung’s suit looks more disheveled than before, and Jaebeom tugs at his own shirt, desperate for skin contact. Jaebeom can feel himself, his cock untouched and just brushing between their clothed torsos. Jinyoung’s pants barely pushed down his thighs, and Jaebeom thinks he could come just like this. 

It’s so much, and Jaebeom is dizzy with it. Jinyoung’s looking at him, with his eyes shining so bright from the reflection off the lights of the fountains. Jinyoung adjusts his position, and snaps his hips forward, and it’s enough for Jaebeom— Jinyoung doesn’t even need to wrap his hand around Jaebeom’s cock, and he’s coming, spilling right onto his messy old t-shirt, and on Jinyoung’s expensive suit jacket. 

Jinyoung just moans, hot right up against Jaebeom’s lips. He’s still working his hips forward, fucking Jaebeom right through his orgasm. It’s slower, deeper, and feels so much more intense. The lights of the fountain begin to fade, and Jinyoung snaps his hips one last time, and comes inside Jaebeom. 

Jaebeom tilts Jinyoung’s chin down, and kisses him again. It’s a lot softer, and the lights start to turn down low. The fountains are quiet, and Jaebeom can feel Jinyoung break into a smile. 

“How was that for a show?” Jinyoung asks, right against his lips. 

“Did you like it?” Jaebeom asks back. 

“I loved it,” Jinyoung answers. 

Jinyoung catches his breath, and when Jaebeom feels him pull out, he almost tries to tug Jinyoung back on top of him. Jinyoung doesn’t stop there, and untangles himself from Jaebeom’s arms. Jaebeom notices he’s holding the plug again, and he just watches as Jinyoung moves to touch Jaebeom again, still between his legs. 

Jaebeom still feels so sensitive, and Jinyoung traces a finger outside Jaebeom’s entrance. Jaebeom can still feel Jinyoung’s come inside of him, and Jaebeom can feel Jinyoung slowly easing the plug back inside. 

“We’re going to go back upstairs to our room,” Jinyoung says, and runs his hands up Jaebeom’s thighs. “And I’m going to take care of you.” 

* * *

**LITTLE WHITE CHAPEL**

Jaebeom sits nervously inside the limo. It was on impulse, mostly, that he’d decided to do this. It wasn’t going to be real, but Jaebeom just wanted to do the one dumb thing that everyone did when they went to Vegas. 

To get married by fake Elvis. 

They weren’t actually going to get married, and Jinyoung still doesn’t even know where they’re going yet. The limo ride is short, and when they finally get out of the car, Jinyoung just stares at the famed Little White Chapel. 

“You’re joking,” Jinyoung says. 

“Only half joking,” Jaebeom replies, and takes hold of Jinyoung’s hand. “Let’s go inside.” 

“We’re not actually going to get married, are we?” Jinyoung asks. 

“No,” Jaebeom shakes his head. “But we can pretend.” 

“Why?” Jinyoung prods. 

“I just,” Jaebeom says, and peers down the chapel, where he can see the fake Elvis. “It’s dumb, and we’re in Vegas, and maybe one day we can. For real.” 

“When did you get this cheesy,” Jinyoung smiles, and just pinches Jaebeom’s cheek. 

“You’re it for me,” Jaebeom confesses. “I don’t want to be apart from you anymore. All those wasted years that we spent being angry at each other. I know we can’t get that time back, and nothing will ever be perfect, but I just thought…” Jaebeom trails off. 

“Thought what?” 

“It’s dumb,” Jaebeom laughs. “We can leave if you want.” 

“No, let’s stay,” Jinyoung says, and sits down in one of the waiting chairs. “We can order those dumb t-shirts, or mugs.” 

Jaebeom sits down next to him, and he can’t stop holding onto Jinyoung’s hand. He can’t stop thinking about the time that he first kissed Jinyoung in the basement of Jinyoung’s billet home. Jaebeom just knocked the video game controller out of Jinyoung’s hands, and the next thing Jaebeom knew, he was kissing him. It was just as impulsive, and a big risk. He didn’t know if Jinyoung felt the same way. 

“What are you thinking about?” Jinyoung asks, looking at Jaebeom with wonder. 

“That time in the basement,” Jaebeom tries to hide his smile. “When I first kissed you.” 

“You ran out on me before I could even tell you how I felt,” Jinyoung pouts. 

“I was scared,” Jaebeom admits. 

“I think we both were,” Jinyoung says, and uses his free hand to carefully brush the skin against Jaebeom’s cheek, just under his scar. “It’s wild to think about how much things can change in a year.” 

“The draft year,” Jaebeom pauses, and looks down at the floor. “This year.” 

“You got through it,” Jinyoung assures him. “We both did.” 

* * *

**BOSTON**

They fly to Boston after their week of hotel hopping on the strip. They would have to fly back in June, just to go to the NHL awards. It was something Jaebeom wishes he could skip, but if Jinyoung had to be there, Jaebeom was required to go too. 

Jaebeom stays at his parents house, with Jinyoung in tow. They never explicitly told Jaebeom’s parents about their relationship, but at this point Jaebeom assumes they had to know something, especially with the way that they were so obvious as teenagers. 

The worst part is, the third floor guest room is being remodeled. His parents finally had the sense to add a door to the room. 

So, Jaebeom is stuck in his childhood bedroom. With Jinyoung. 

After a long flight, they’re both laying in Jaebeom’s bed, watching some random show on netflix that Jinyoung had chosen. Jaebeom feels like they could fall asleep at any moment, but Jinyoung nudges him, and asks where Jaebeom kept band aids since he got a papercut from the book he was reading. 

“Under the bed, I think,” Jaebeom replies. It’s where he tossed random things, like a box of tissues from when he was sick during breaks. 

“Jaebeom?” Jinyoung asks, and instead of holding a box of band aids, Jinyoung is holding an old copy of the ESPN body issue. 

_Oh god,_ Jaebeom thinks, and wants to sink into the floor right there. 

“That’s not mine,” Jaebeom says, and hides his face behind a pillow. “I’m pretty sure Jackson probably left it here, I’ve never seen that before.” 

“It’s cute that you think I can’t tell when you’re lying,” Jinyoung laughs. “You don’t have to be embarrassed. I think I was more embarrassed when I did the shoot.” 

“Yeah the,” Jaebeom coughs. “The one where you were eating a popsicle was really, uh, something.” 

“I was sitting on a zamboni naked with a sock over my dick,” Jinyoung groans in embarrassment. “I don’t even know how I ended up doing that shoot.” 

“Because you have a nice body,” Jaebeom replies bluntly. 

“You seem to certainly think so,” Jinyoung says, while flipping through the magazine. “The way that these pages are sticking together—” 

“They aren’t—” Jaebeom grabs the magazine from Jinyoung, only to find out he was just kidding. 

“I can’t believe you bought this,” Jinyoung says, looking over at the magazine clutched in Jaebeom’s hands. 

“Obviously I wasn’t getting any action in college,” Jaebeom huffs, and throws the magazine back under the bed. 

“I wish I could’ve been there for you,” Jinyoung says quietly. “In college.” 

“I think we probably needed that time apart,” Jaebeom wonders out loud. “College was a really good experience, I don’t think I would trade that for anything.” 

“I’m glad that you made really good friends while you were there,” Jinyoung smiles. “It’s hard to have that in the NHL.” 

“Just—” Jaebeom sighs, and tries to hide his face against one of the pillows. “Please just ignore them when they start telling embarrassing stories about me from college.” 

“Like what?” Jinyoung laughs. “Didn’t everyone say you were really serious?” 

“I mean,” Jaebeom groans. “Apparently one night, I drank some of the tub juice Jackson and BamBam made and got really drunk?” 

“What is tub juice?” Jinyoung asks. 

“You don’t want to know,” Jaebeom says, and almost cringes at the thought of remembering the taste. “Let’s hope they don’t make any when we party at the cabin.” 

“The cabin,” Jinyoung places his hand against Jaebeom’s chest, and moves closer to him on the bed. “Wouldn’t it be fun if we did the same thing upstairs in your room like that one summer?” 

“Jinyoung,” Jaebeom warns, but he cuddles closer to Jinyoung anyways. “They’re obviously going to know what we’re doing now.” 

“Like you care if anyone sees,” Jinyoung teases. 

“That’s—” Jaebeom stutters. “That was _one_ time.” 

“If I remember correctly, it was twice.” Jinyoung smirks. 

“We just spent a week in Vegas,” Jaebeom says, and holds onto Jinyoung’s hand. “You’re seriously thinking about it again already?” 

“It’s been a long time,” Jinyoung says, and moves to rest his head against Jaebeom’s chest. “I just…” he trails off. “I just keep thinking what if something happens again?” 

“Like what?” Jaebeom asks. He doesn’t even know why he bothered, considering it’s at the back of Jaebeom’s mind too. There’s still no certainty when it comes to staying on the same team. 

“You know,” Jinyoung says quietly. “Is this permanent? Would they trade you? Would they trade me?” 

“We shouldn’t worry about that,” Jaebeom decides on saying. “After all the loops Vegas went through to even get us on the same team again. We can renegotiate. Sign matching contracts.” 

“ _Matching contracts_ ,” Jinyoung chirps. “It’s like we’re married already.” 

Jaebeom just laughs, and holds Jinyoung closer to him. There’s still room to be uncertain about their future— especially in the NHL. They’ve said it multiple times, it’s a business. No matter what, Jaebeom still can’t shake off the insecurity he has about his name. It’ll always be there. The underlying pressure. He just feels more removed from it now that he’s left Boston. 

Boston was always going to be home. It’s where Jaebeom grew up, and where he went to college. Where he made some of the most important friendships in his life. 

“I don’t think the feeling will ever go away,” Jaebeom mumbles. 

“I still feel it,” Jinyoung confesses. “Like I shouldn’t have the first pick or the cup. It’s supposed to be yours.” 

“I’m sorry that I ever made you feel like you shouldn’t have those things,” Jaebeom says. “Everything I said about how you took them from me. I don’t feel that way.” 

“I think it’s why losing out in the first round now hurts a bit more,” Jinyoung stirs against Jaebeom’s chest. “The both of us holding the cup. I want that.” 

“I do too,” Jaebeom says, and rubs his hand in circles against Jinyoung’s back. “I know we’ll get there.” 

Maybe the future isn’t certain. Jaebeom’s just sure about one thing. No matter where he ends up, he still wants Jinyoung to be in his life. They’ve already been through enough without each other. The time between after the draft until all those small moments that they’d crossed paths while Jaebeom was in college. The time they weren’t friends, even though they previously held such important spaces in each other’s lives. Jaebeom remembers how he couldn’t stop thinking about his future before the draft. He still does, but it’s different now. He’s still learning how to deal with control in these situations. 

“Career wise,” Jaebeom decides on saying. “I know we have our goals. A cup. Maybe we can aim for Worlds— or the Olympics,” he adds. “When I think about the future, I’m still a little uneasy. I know my name still holds a lot of weight, and I’ll always feel it.” 

“I know I’ll never be fully able to understand,” Jinyoung says quietly. “The relationship you have with your parents,” he adds. 

“It’s still frustrating sometimes,” Jaebeom admits. “I know they’re trying, but it’s—” he sighs. “I don’t want that with our kids.” 

“We’re having kids now?” Jinyoung asks. 

“I—” Jaebeom stammers. “I know we haven’t talked about it, but after the chapel, and thinking about our future together—” 

“No, we haven’t,” Jinyoung says, and smiles brightly at Jaebeom. “But I want that.” 

“If our kid ends up being a goalie, I swear,” Jaebeom laughs. “That’ll be something.” 

“At least they won’t have to live up to the pressure of their goal-scoring dads,” Jinyoung chuckles. “I’ll be glad to support them in whatever they choose to do. Hockey or no hockey.” 

“Yeah,” Jaebeom smiles, and closes his eyes just for a second. He imagines it, bringing their kid to family skate days, or even just taking them to school. “I’d take anything.” 

* * *

**CABIN**

The trip to the cabin this time around feels a lot different. The last time Jaebeom was here, he’d locked himself in the master bedroom after Jinyoung left, and cried. It seems like a lifetime ago, when it’s only been about two years. He still had a few days to spend at the cabin after that, avoiding Mark at all costs, since he was the one who had overheard his conversation with Jinyoung. 

Jaebeom keeps his suitcase by the door, and Jinyoung is already making use of the closet, and hangs up some of his shirts. Jaebeom doesn’t see a point, knowing how messy things were going to get, seeing that BamBam always manages to spill his drink onto Jaebeom. 

“It’s been two years,” Jinyoung says, and sits down on the corner of the bed. “Since I was last here.” 

“The last time we were here before that was before the draft,” Jaebeom replies. 

“I’m still—” Jinyoung stutters. “I’m sorry for what I said to you two years ago.” 

“Didn’t you already apologize?” Jaebeom asks, and sits down on the bed next to Jinyoung. 

“I still think about that selfish part of me,” Jinyoung explains. “The one who would’ve said or done anything just to get you where I wanted even if it hurt you. Without thinking about what was best for you.” 

“I cried after you left,” Jaebeom admits. “The things you said— it’s what I’ve heard people tell me my entire life. What I’m worth. I never thought I’d hear it from you.” 

It reminds Jaebeom of what that kid said to him all those years ago. _You’re worthless without your name._

“Then before you went to college,” Jinyoung adds. “I was so angry that you didn’t tell me about BU. When you didn’t owe me anything.” 

“We’re not perfect,” Jaebeom says, and takes hold of Jinyoung’s hand. “Those years after the draft— We’ve said and done a lot of things to hurt each other.”

“We’ve taken up to competition in almost everything,” Jinyoung says quietly. 

“I think it’s good we’re talking about this now,” Jaebeom replies, and looks down at their fingers laced together. “Relationships take work. It’s not always going to be easy.” 

“A full season playing together is really going to be something,” Jinyoung unlinks his hand from Jaebeom’s and wraps his arm around Jaebeom instead, pulling them closer together. “It’s not going to be like when we were teenagers. It’s a lot harder, more competitive, and we’re not getting any younger.” 

“I know,” Jaebeom says, forming a small smile with his lips. “If we got through this last year together— I know we can do it.” 

“You’re ready to see me go full captain?” Jinyoung teases. “I’ve heard it’s not pretty.” 

“You’re saying you get more intense than you did during round one?” Jaebeom smiles even wider now. “You’re a good leader.” 

“I shouldn’t have the C,” Jinyoung says, nudging into Jaebeom. “That was always yours.” 

“It’s not mine,” Jaebeom shakes his head. “You earned the Calder, the Cup, and the C stitched onto your jersey all on your own.” 

“God,” Jinyoung says, and moves his free hand to wipe at the corner of his eye with his finger. “Did we have to have this talk before the party?” 

“Don’t cry,” Jaebeom says, and catches the other tear under Jinyoung’s eye before he could wipe it himself. “We were going to eventually.” 

The moment gets interrupted by the sound of the boys arriving downstairs. They’re not loud yet, but they still had a lot of celebrating to do. A late birthday celebration for BamBam, and celebrating Youngjae’s graduation, as well as announcing which PT school he’s deciding to attend this coming fall. 

“Should we go?” Jinyoung asks, wiping his eyes one more time. 

“Let’s go,” Jaebeom says, and takes hold of his hand again. 

* * *

Youngjae’s nervous. 

He’s already graduated, but he still hasn’t told the boys where he’s decided to go to school. Youngjae already knew a while back, but he still hasn’t told anyone. Not even Jackson.

It was scary. Deciding his future. Weighing all the options. Youngjae’s always known he’s wanted to be a Physical Therapist. He didn’t get into his top choice, but with the acceptance letters that did come, Youngjae figures that he made a good choice. The right one. The one that will fit for him, and make him happy when the time comes. 

“You okay?” Jackson asks. He’s carrying in two kegs— which Youngjae figures one will be finished by the end of the night. 

“I’m great,” Youngjae answers. “Are you ready to hear the big commitment?” 

“No matter where you go,” Jackson says, and puts down the kegs near the kitchen. “I’ll support you. I’ll be there for you.” 

“Even if we’re far away from each other?” Youngjae asks. 

“I’ve waited long enough to even get to this point,” Jackson smiles. “I don’t mind waiting. It’s worth it. If your choice makes you happy, then I’m with you.” 

“Hey,” BamBam interrupts, carrying in the boxes of soda. “Cabin party extravaganza 2019!” 

“Did you bring the tub?” Jackson asks, creeping up behind BamBam to give him a hug. 

“Duh,” Yugyeom says, carrying the large plastic bin labeled ‘tub,’ into the kitchen. “Can’t make the juice without it.” 

Mark is the last to come in, bringing a friend with him. It was a little unexpected, but Youngjae has been making a point to make the group chat more active again. To make space for each other in their lives. It took Mark a while to come around, becoming more active. Talking to Jaebeom again, and coming to watch the playoffs. Youngjae wonders if his new friend had anything to do with that. 

“Hey,” Jackson greets. “Is this the Minhyuk we’ve been hearing all about?” 

“Yeah,” Mark nods. “We work together— sort of?” 

“Same company. Different departments,” Minhyuk adds. “It’s nice to meet you.” 

“I’m sorry to leave, but BamBam and I have to go,” Jackson says, and picks up the tub. “We’ll be back in a few!” 

“Sorry about that,” Youngjae laughs. “It’s nice to meet you too.” 

Youngjae takes the time after that to get settled. There’s a few rooms downstairs— He’d be sharing one with Jackson, with Yugyeom and BamBam in the other room. Mark and Minhyuk would be occupying the last one. It was smaller than they were used to, mostly since the last time they were here Youngjae didn’t share. He doesn’t mind now, though. 

Once he squares away his things for the week, Youngjae bumps into Jaebeom and Jinyoung at the end of the stairs. 

“Oh,” Youngjae smiles. “You’re here.” 

“We just got a little wrapped up talking,” Jaebeom says. “Is everyone settled?” 

“Yeah,” Youngjae nods. “Jackson and Bam are out back making the juice.” 

“The juice?” Jinyoung asks. 

“I told you,” Jaebeom shakes his head. “You do not want to know what’s in that stuff.” 

“I’m not planning on finding out,” Jinyoung says, and walks past Youngjae to get to the kitchen. 

Youngjae watches as he approaches the table where Mark and Minhyuk are sitting. It’s a strange sight, especially after Jackson had told him what happened at Jaebeom’s parent’s party last summer. 

“You think they’ll be friends?” Youngjae asks. 

“I think they’ve probably gotten over what happened last summer,” Jaebeom says, and pats Youngjae on the shoulder. “New beginnings, right?” 

“Yeah,” Youngjae nods. “New beginnings.”

* * *

Jackson’s so nervous he’s only had one cup of the juice. They’re all making snacks in the kitchen— pizza rolls or something. Everyone was happy to break from their hockey season diets, but Jackson was still a man of routine. Even if he was drinking the nastiest drink ever created. 

Youngjae has yet to announce where he’s going to school next fall. Jackson was going to support him 100%, but there’s still a tiny part of him that hopes that he’s close by. Boston wasn’t a far drive that Jackson made the trip often. 

They’re all circled around the table now, and Youngjae stands in the middle, clearing his throat. 

“I know you’ve all waited,” Youngjae sets his drink down onto the table. “And some of you have longer than others,” he adds, looking at Jackson with a fond smile. “This was a really hard decision.” 

“Go on,” Jackson says. 

“If I’m being honest, I got handed a lot of rejections,” Youngjae frowns. “I feel like I was lucky enough to get accepted into two, given that a lot of people don’t even get in on their first round of applications.” 

“You’re killing me,” BamBam whines. “Tell us!” 

“I’m going to Sacred Heart,” Youngjae finally announces. “Next fall I’ll be in Connecticut.” 

“No way,” Jackson says, almost dropping his cup onto the table. “Sacred Heart?” he breathes. “You’re not joking?” 

“I’m 100% serious. I’m sure about this,” Youngjae says, looking at Jackson again. 

“I’ve never been more happy,” Jackson nearly runs from the other side of the table, just to knock into Youngjae. They both fall onto the floor, and Jackson is laying on top of him. 

“I knew it’d be worth the wait,” Youngjae reaches up to cup Jackson’s face, and pulls him down for a kiss. 

* * *

**NHL AWARDS, JUNE 2019**

It feels weird, being back in Vegas so soon. The NHL awards were a big deal, and it’s Jaebeom’s first one. He’s in his best suit and tie, and his dad is tagging along. It was definitely going to be a long night, sitting with Jinyoung and his dad. Jaebeom still can’t get over the awkward dinner they had in Boston, when Jaebeom finally told him that he and Jinyoung were actually together. 

Jaebeom can’t get over the embarrassment when he saw the expressions on his parent’s faces— the ones where they were connecting everything together. How Jinyoung and Jaebeom had never been as secret as they thought, especially on the third floor guest room. Jaebeom’s parents even made a slight comment about a certain reason why they decided to add a door in the remodel. 

It feels like the night just might drag on like this, and Jinyoung just reaches for Jaebeom’s hand to give it a quick squeeze before letting go. They’re presenting the Calder first, and as much as Jaebeom would like it, he doesn’t expect to be winning it. 

The intro feels like forever— It’s just a long bunch of bad jokes, and Jaebeom knows it gets more boring every time. If he had his way, Jaebeom would’ve been in Philadelphia right now with Jinyoung and his family. 

He’s barely paying attention when the presenters for the Calder come on. He’s fidgeting, trying to get his phone out of his pocket. If Jaebeom isn't going to have a lot to do besides sit and wait all night, Jaebeom was going to pull his phone out and text the group chat through the entire thing. 

Jaebeom begins to hear the sound of applause, and he looks up to see Jinyoung and his dad pushing him to get up. The spotlight is on him, and it feels warm. 

“Go,” Jinyoung says, dragging Jaebeom up from his chair. 

Jaebeom gets a half hug from his dad, and then he’s being rushed up to the stage. 

He feels his palms sweating, and suddenly his tie feels too tight around his neck. Jaebeom hadn’t thought of getting a speech prepared. He was so sure that he wasn’t going to win. Jaebeom stands in front of the microphone, and clears his throat. 

“Wow,” he breathes out. “If I’m being honest, I didn’t really expect to win this tonight,” Jaebeom chuckles awkwardly. “I guess, I just want to thank Vegas for taking a chance on me.” 

Jaebeom stares into the crowd, and it’s too bright. He can hardly see his dad or Jinyoung, so Jaebeom tries his best to gather a speech together. 

“It’s an honor being nominated alongside the other guys— it was a great season,” Jaebeom says honestly. “I just want to thank everyone who saw something in me, and one last thank you to my best friend and teammate. Jinyoung, thanks for taking care of me.” 

Jaebeom doesn’t even know how he walks off stage. It’s a rush, feeling the high of the win. He was surprised that he was even nominated, and it’s more of a shock now that he’s actually won. Jaebeom feels his phone buzzing in his pocket now. He checks his phone, and finds it flooded with messages from the group chat. It’s full of screenshots and congratulations, and Jaebeom can’t stop smiling. 

When he gets back to his seat, Jaebeom finds himself settled next to his dad and Jinyoung again. 

The rest of the awards go by so fast. Jaebeom chats with Jinyoung throughout the entire thing, the both of them making jokes so they can leave faster. Jinyoung leaves the night empty handed, but Jinyoung insists that it didn’t matter, because Jaebeom winning tonight was enough for him. 

When they both get home, Jaebeom immediately loosens his tie, too eager to get out of his suit. It felt like a long night, and Jaebeom just wants to take a shower and go to bed. 

Jaebeom leaves his suit in a mess, strewn across the floor of the walk-in closet. He was still getting used to living with Jinyoung— in a house that was so big. The bathroom was his favorite, since Jinyoung spent a lot to get it remodeled. The shower was big, modern, and it had a large rainfall showerhead. 

Jaebeom stands there for a while, closing his eyes and letting the water wash over him. 

“Hey,” Jinyoung says, walking in just right around the corner. Jaebeom can feel him standing behind him, and Jaebeom doesn’t move. “You didn’t wait for me.” 

“Sorry,” Jaebeom says, reaching forward to grab the shampoo. “I couldn’t wait.” 

“Let me,” Jinyoung reaches out, and takes the bottle from Jaebeom’s hands. All Jaebeom hears is the sound of the bottle opening, and then Jinyoung’s hands are in his hair, massaging his scalp. “I’m so proud of you,” Jinyoung says, still working his hands through Jaebeom’s hair. 

“Did I really win?” Jaebeom asks. 

“You did,” Jinyoung answers. Jinyoung starts trailing his hands down Jaebeom’s back, and he stops, with one hand tracing the lower part of Jaebeom’s back. “What is this?” Jinyoung asks. 

“I did it after we went to the chapel,” Jaebeom confesses. “It’s a tattoo.” 

“My jersey number?” Jinyoung asks, tracing the number against Jaebeom’s skin. 

“Yeah,” Jaebeom breathes. “Do you like it?” 

Jinyoung doesn’t answer, and gently moves Jaebeom so he can fully wash the shampoo out of his hair. It doesn’t take long, and Jaebeom turns around to face him. Jinyoung moves his hand, and pins Jaebeom to the wall of the shower, just out of the fall of the water. 

“Do you like it?” Jaebeom asks again. 

“Do you even have to ask?” Jinyoung almost groans. “You already know how I get when I see you wearing that shirt.” 

“Exactly,” Jaebeom teases. 

Jinyoung moves his hand to twist the knob, and turns the water off.

“Dry yourself off,” Jinyoung says, and reaches around the corner to pick up a towel. “Meet me in the bedroom. Don’t bother getting dressed. I want tonight to be all about celebrating you.” 

* * *

**PHILADELPHIA**

After the rush of the awards, they’re back on the next flight out to Philadelphia. They were only going to spend a week in Philly, then back to Vegas to really start more intensive training and finally move all of Jaebeom’s things in. 

Jinyoung had a small townhouse in Philly, and it was a lot different compared to his house in Vegas. It was all downsized, and nothing was ever changed or customized. Jaebeom wonders why he doesn’t just stay with his family, but when Jinyoung brings up the name of privacy, Jaebeom understands. 

“No more awkward run-ins with parents,” Jinyoung says, teasing Jaebeom again. “I can’t stay under the same roof with your parents. Next time we’re in Boston we’re getting a hotel.” 

“I agree,” Jaebeom grumbles. “No looking for what’s under my bed, either.” 

“I didn’t expect to find that magazine under your bed,” Jinyoung laughs. “Interesting that you had a box of toys under there, too.” 

“I—” Jaebeom says, flustered. “I didn’t—” 

“It’s okay,” Jinyoung looks at him, with so much love and attention. “I want to try things with you. You don’t have to be embarrassed.” 

“We just never talked about it,” Jaebeom says. “All the other stuff.” 

“We have the summer to figure it out,” Jinyoung smiles at him. “What we like. What we don’t like.” 

“This is nice and all, but,” Jaebeom says, looking down at his phone. “Don’t we have to meet your mom and sisters for dinner?” 

“We can be a few minutes late,” Jinyoung says, trying to pull Jaebeom onto his lap. 

“I’m not going to be late,” Jaebeom replies, leaning firmly into his own space on the couch. “Your sisters would kill me.” 

“Seriously?” Jinyoung asks. “They barely even talk to you.” 

“Funny story,” Jaebeom laughs. “I talk to your sisters every so often.” 

“Since—” Jinyoung starts. “Since when?” 

“I think it’s like how I didn’t know that you talked to my parents,” Jaebeom shrugs. “Your sisters just checked on me when I was in college. Always asked how I was doing. They also sent me care packages sometimes.” 

“I can’t believe I didn’t know,” Jinyoung says back. 

“Yeah,” Jaebeom says, looking a little smug. “Consider it payback.” 

“Payback,” Jinyoung rolls his eyes. 

“It’s nice though, isn’t it?” Jaebeom asks. “How our families fit together.” 

“It is nice,” Jinyoung agrees. 

“I want summers in Philly and Boston with you,” Jaebeom says. “Time with our friends and family.” 

“Good thing we have the rest of our lives for that,” Jinyoung smiles. He tries to tug Jaebeom onto his lap again, and Jaebeom moves, settling on top of him on the couch. 

“Have I mentioned that I love you?” Jaebeom says, and presses a soft kiss against Jinyoung’s lips. 

“No, I don’t think you have,” Jinyoung answers, smiling even brighter. “I love you too.” 

* * *

Jinyoung wakes up earlier than Jaebeom for once, and decides to take his advice and go for an early morning run. He decides against waking Jaebeom up, mostly because he’d needed the sleep after the last few nights. If he can get the timing right, Jinyoung usually goes out for a jog as the sun is setting. The heat doesn’t bother him, but the humidity that he’s not used to still takes something out of him. 

It’s nice to get some time to clear his head. Jinyoung still doesn’t know how he’ll adjust once the season starts up again. Just over a year ago, Jinyoung felt uncertain about his status on the team. Jinyoung still fears getting traded. 

It’s nothing new, teams trading their number one draft picks. Jinyoung puts on a face as the leader of the team. He just hopes he can play his best hockey going forward. He still thinks about the future like Jaebeom said— the feeling that never goes away. Jinyoung knows, maybe he shouldn’t worry after all. Vegas sacrificed a lot and wanted him to build a future there. 

He’s grown to like Vegas. The quietness of the little suburb that he lives in. Now that Jaebeom is there, Jinyoung can see him settle and stay in Vegas for as long as they’ll have him. He always thought playing for the Flyers would be nice— he’d probably see his family a lot more often. Jinyoung just never thought about playing for his hometown team in the same way that Jaebeom dreamed about playing for the Bruins. 

Jinyoung hasn’t stayed long in Philadelphia since he was 16. Off playing junior hockey in Erie, and traveling for playing in international hockey competition. 

Jaebeom said it himself— the other career goals. Worlds, or the Olympics. Jinyoung still remembers how much it hurt when they crashed in 5th place at World Juniors. 

Jinyoung just thinks about contract negotiations coming up. The face of the franchise. Jinyoung thinks that once Jaebeom establishes himself in Vegas, he’ll be up there, too. It still hurts Jinyoung to think about how Jaebeom had to lose one of his dreams in order for Jinyoung’s to come true. 

When he gets back to his place, all sweaty from the morning sun settling in, he finds Jaebeom waiting for him in the kitchen with breakfast. It’s a sight to see, since Jinyoung never thought they’d get here in the first place. How so much has changed within a year. 

They always had messy encounters and meet-ups during Jaebeom’s college years. It wasn’t often, just the times during summers when their schedules briefly matched up and ended up at some fundraiser that Jaebeom’s dad dragged him to. 

“How was your run?” Jaebeom asks. 

“It was nice,” Jinyoung replies, and sits down at the table. “I had some time to think.” 

“About what?” Jaebeom continues. 

“Career goals,” Jinyoung answers. “Worlds. Olympics. The stuff you mentioned before.” 

“Seems big,” Jaebeom says. “You think we’ll get there?” 

“After our results at World Juniors—” Jinyoung goes on. “You think we can do better, next time?” 

“I think my dad was right,” Jaebeom tells him. “We play better when we’re together.” 

“Hockey soulmates,” Jinyoung states. “You think that stuff is real?” 

“I’m not a superstitious player,” Jaebeom replies. “I don’t have the belief that if I tape my stick a certain way, it’ll help me play better.” 

“So, what, then?” Jinyoung asks. 

“Maybe it’s real, maybe it isn’t,” Jaebeom shrugs. “I just know that this works.” 

“Yeah,” Jinyoung nods. “It works.” 

Jinyoung thinks that maybe, this is the first time in his life he’s certain of his future. 

* * *

**VEGAS**

The shift back to Vegas again is tiring. Jaebeom had spent a little too long cheating on his diet, and getting himself situated on the right schedule of sleep and planning his workouts is a lot harder when you have someone else distracting you. 

Jinyoung’s schedule was different from Jaebeom’s, and something he had to get used to. Jinyoung didn’t wake up as early, and stretched out his naps during the day. When Jaebeom was training, he was strict, going to bed at 8:30, and waking up at 6:30 every morning. 

The only time Jinyoung ever wakes up at the same time is on Saturdays, when Jinyoung wakes up early to take the pitbulls at the humane society for runs. Out of curiosity, Jaebeom decides to join him one day. 

Jaebeom doesn’t get to take one of the dogs out for a run, mostly because he needs to fill out paperwork and take a volunteer course that he hasn’t had the time for just yet. Jaebeom stays behind, and decides to look at all the animals in the shelter. 

He stops and looks at all the kittens, and Jaebeom feels his heart sink. 

Jaebeom spots one in the corner, alone and by herself. She looks a little sulky, and Jaebeom asks one of the volunteers if he can go inside the cat room. 

When they let Jaebeom inside, he slowly approaches the cat. He sits down on the floor, and slowly reaches his hand forward. The kitten sniffs at his hand, and the kitten finally moves forward just a little bit, rubbing its face against the side of Jaebeom’s hand. 

“Cute,” Jaebeom says out loud. “Would you like to come home with me?” 

The kitten lets out a little meow, and moves to settle onto his lap. 

Jaebeom loses track of time, just petting the tiny little kitten that made itself comfortable on Jaebeom’s lap. There’s no way that he was leaving this kitten at the shelter. 

“Jaebeom?” Jinyoung asks, just peeking his head into the door. “Are we going?” 

“Can I…” Jaebeom trails off, and looks down at the kitten one more time. “Can we take her home?” 

“A cat?” Jinyoung asks. “Who’s going to take care of it when we’re away at games?” 

“We’ll figure it out later,” Jaebeom says. “Please?” 

“God, you’re lucky she’s cute,” Jinyoung says, and closes the door. 

Jaebeom just watches through the glass door as Jinyoung approaches the counter. He sees the person at the desk hand Jinyoung a clipboard and a pen, and Jaebeom takes this as a sign that he won. 

“Looks like you’re coming home with me after all,” Jaebeom smiles, and pets the top of the kitten’s head again. 

* * *

“You sure you know what you’re doing?” Jinyoung asks, carrying all the supplies of cat things that they bought at the store after adopting the kitten. 

“It can’t be that hard, right?” Jaebeom says, holding the small kitten close to his chest. “Look at her, she’s an angel.” 

“You say that now,” Jinyoung rolls his eyes. “Just wait till she’s ripping everything you own.” 

“I don’t mind,” Jaebeom says, looking at the kitten fondly. “We have a lot of money.” 

“I’ll set up her stuff, then,” Jinyoung sighs. “We’re not letting her sleep in our room, though.” 

“Okay,” Jaebeom smiles. “Whatever you say.” 

“Have you thought of a name, at least?” Jinyoung asks. 

“Hmmm,” Jaebeom hums. “Nora? Do you like it?” Jaebeom asks, looking at the kitten. 

The kitten lets out a small meow, and Jaebeom can feel her fidgeting, so he decides to put her down. 

“That’s a yes,” Jinyoung says, and sets two of the new cat bowls they’d just bought underneath a spot in the kitchen. 

“I can’t believe I finally have a cat,” Jaebeom exclaims, and follows Nora around as she experimentally starts sniffing every item of furniture they have in the house. 

“I know you always wanted one,” Jinyoung admits. “I was never going to say no.” 

“I know,” Jaebeom says back. “What’s the point of having a house this big if we can’t make it home?” 

“I suppose it’ll be a little less empty now.” Jinyoung smiles. Jaebeom watches as Nora walks right between Jinyoung’s legs, and he can’t help but laugh. 

Jaebeom just watches as Jinyoung interacts with Nora. It makes his heart beat a little faster, and Jaebeom can’t help but smile. Jaebeom found himself a new home, somewhere sunny and bright, that makes him so happy. 

* * *

## GOLDEN KNIGHTS OPEN THEIR SEASON AT HOME AGAINST THE SHARKS 

**LAS VEGAS** — The Golden Knights begin their season against the San Jose Sharks on Wednesday, October 2nd, 2019. The Knights will host the Sharks at T-Mobile Arena at 7:30 p.m. The two teams meet again after facing off in the first round of the Stanley Cup Playoffs to end the 2018-2019 season. 

_Click to continue reading the article_

* * *

**VEGAS, OCTOBER 2019**

Jaebeom sits in his stall, doing his usual pre-game routine. He tapes his sticks, and it’s back to his normal ritual. The feel of the tape rolling in his hands, and wrapping it around the end in the precise, uniformed practice he was so used to. It’s how he always feels before games. He needs to keep his hands busy, and Jaebeom still feels the nerves settle in. 

Jaebeom usually doesn’t like to talk much before the game. He prefers to keep quiet, and Jinyoung is sitting next to him, also taping his stick, but getting a friendly discussion going with the rest of the team. 

He only has his pads on, and his skates only fully laced a few minutes ago. His jersey hangs in the stall behind him, the number 22 stitched white against the contrast of the jersey, under the name LIM in bold letters. Jaebeom thought about changing his number this season, but he has an appreciation for the number 22 and what it brings for him. Vegas had offered up the number 11, the same as his dad’s old jersey number, but Jaebeom declined. He was sticking with 22. 

Jaebeom just watches as Jinyoung pulls on his jersey over his pads, with the C stitched onto the front of his jersey. It looks clean, and Jaebeom thinks about how well it suits him. 

“Are you ready for tonight?” Jinyoung asks. 

“Yeah,” Jaebeom says. He pulls his jersey down from the hanger, and pulls it on over his pads. “Ready as I’ll ever be.” 

“Vegas colors have never looked better,” Jinyoung removes his glove, and places his bare hand on the back of Jaebeom’s back. 

“I was serious, you know,” Jaebeom says, and grabs one of his sticks to put in between them. “About who can get the most points this season.” 

“What are we going for, the Art Ross?” Jinyoung chirps. 

“Friendly competition can’t hurt,” Jaebeom chirps back. “Keeps things interesting.” 

“You say that now,” Jinyoung says, and trails his hands further down Jaebeom’s back. “You’re a center, anyways. You’ll probably win.” 

“At least try,” Jaebeom replies. “Captain.” 

“Maybe you should start calling me that more often,” Jinyoung says, lowering his voice. 

“Here?” Jaebeom teases. “ _Captain_.” 

“Our next game is on Friday,” Jinyoung reminds him. 

“I know,” Jaebeom says, and finally stands up in his stall, just to stretch out one last time before they hit the ice for warm ups. “See you on the ice,” Jaebeom says, and picks up his stick. He leaves the locker room, and just a few seconds later, Jinyoung is trailing after him. 

Jaebeom stretches out on the ice again, properly this time. It’s nice to see some of the fans before the game, and Jaebeom even throws a couple pucks over the glass for some of them. He smiles when he sees some of the signs— for LIM #22 written in big numbers across a yellow poster paper. T-Mobile arena wasn’t the Garden, but he still appreciated every arena the same. 

He thinks about his childhood dream again, one last time. 

The one where he dreamed about Boston, stretching out his career in Bruins colors. Winning a cup with the Bruins, trying to hold something up to the name on the back of his jersey. The name won’t ever go away. Jaebeom knows that, and the pressure will always be there. Sometimes, when it comes to childhood dreams, Jaebeom thinks that maybe the reality can be better. There’s always time for new dreams, especially when Jinyoung was right in front of him. 

They can renegotiate their contracts. Sign, date, and initial something new. Jaebeom never thought about making something of a newer expansion team. He loved the roots, and the history of older teams in the NHL. Hockey is hockey, and Jaebeom learns that the game is going to be the same for him anywhere else. Maybe it doesn’t matter where they end up. Jaebeom doesn’t mind staying in Vegas. 

“Hey,” Jinyoung says, snapping him right out of it. “Time to head back in,” Jinyoung nods. 

“I’ll be right behind you,” Jaebeom says, still standing on the ice. 

Jaebeom was still keeping tradition. He had to be the last one to get off the ice after warm-ups. Jinyoung stubbornly waits for him, since he still has the same habit too. At the end of the last season, they came to an agreement. They’d step off the ice. At the same time. Together. 

“Ready?” Jinyoung asks again. 

“Yeah, I’m ready.” Jaebeom answers. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> visual references for this chapter:  
> [mirage hotel](https://youtu.be/BLvbtXzGI48?t=273)  
> [venetian cabana](https://vegas.eater.com/2019/7/25/8930237/renovations-pool-venetian)  
> [hyde / bellagio fountains](https://youtu.be/BLvbtXzGI48?t=851)  
> [espn body shoot based off of this](https://twitter.com/DallasStars/status/618054339983048704)
> 
> and that's the end!  
> thank you all for reading. 
> 
> jackjae spinoff is in the works!  
> come say hi on [twitter](http://twitter.com/peachzoned) if you like!

**Author's Note:**

> any actual hockey fans out there— i apologize for any mistakes! 
> 
> calder memorial trophy - an award given to the player most proficient in his first year in the NHL  
> stanley cup - championship trophy awarded to the NHL playoff winner
> 
> chirp - joke, trashtalk, tease  
> flow - long hair  
> biscuit - puck  
> apple - assist  
> bucket - helmet  
> celly - goal celebration  
> sin bin - penalty box  
> sweater - hockey jersey
> 
> NHL season is 82 games (each team plays 82 games)  
> Games consists of 3 periods, 20 minutes each, plus 2 intermissions. Games can go from 2.5-3 hours, depending  
> On average, a hockey player’s shift on the ice is about 47 seconds. Sometimes power play/penalty kill shifts can be longer. 
> 
> power play: a team is on the power play when one or more members of the opposing team is in the penalty box (aka the sin bin) they are at the advantage  
> penalty kill: a team is on the penalty kill when one or more members of the same team are in the penalty box (aka the sin bin) they are at a disadvantage 
> 
> 18 players dress: 12 forwards, 6 defensemen.  
> 6 players per side on the ice at any time. (goalie, 2 defensemen, 3 forwards)


End file.
